Heart of Everything
by Echo the Insane
Summary: EJami A/U, set after their affair in November of 2011. Sami has come clean to Rafe about her tryst with EJ. While trying to rebuild her marriage, she must fight her attraction to her former lover. All the while, a dark figure stalks her and Sydney, ready to destroy her world. The catch? There's no way EJ Dimera will let anyone hurt his girls. Rape/Torture Warning!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm not big into author notes, but I felt it only fair to warn you. This story is not nice! It's full of pain and torture and rape and well, just evil stuff. Our Samantha is going to get into a Hell of a lot of trouble, with who else there to save her? EJ! Yup. But anyway, back on point. There will be some graphic stuff in here. Some of it sexiness (though not a lot, I'm afraid, most of the sex is ouchy), some of torture and pain. So if you are easily disturbed, turn around, and scoot. Go read "Playing with Fire" by Krono. Can I just say – WOW – to that story? Also, this is unbetaed. I need a beta. This story is complete and I will be posting regularly. So if you know a beta or wanna be a beta, please PM me? Also! This is an A/U from the time Sami and EJ did the deed when they thought Johnny was dead. Yes, it's a bit back there, but it took awhile to finish this fic. So Will didn't blackmail EJ, etc. Just letting ya know.

And here it is, my one and only disclaimer – I do not own Days of Our Lives or any of the characters within. NBC owns them. A lot of other people own them. I just borrow the characters and settings for my own sick fun. Thank you.

_When Samantha Brady was younger, her name was synonymous with "trouble". She had caused trouble, loved trouble, been in trouble, and was considered by the good people of Salem; a troubled person. She had faked DNA tests, kidnapped her sister, tried to shoot an old lover, and even been sentenced to death row. Samantha Brady had just been a troubled and troubling person, this was true._

_Now-a-days, though, Samantha didn't seem to draw trouble so much. She had married a good, stable, nice man named Rafe Hernandez. Her kids were well mannered. She worked for a huge make-up corporation. Her life was pretty...well, good, stable, and nice, just like Rafe. _Yes, _the people of Salem thought,_ Rafe Hernandez has soothed the savage beast that is Samantha Brad_y._

_I know better, you see. I see the way Samantha is just itching to be bad again. The way she wants to manipulate, coerce, and just generally cause trouble. I understand Samantha Brady. She isn't **good**, or **stable**, or **nice**. She's wicked, she's cunning, she's dangerous._

_And I want her. All to myself._

_My naughty little vixen._

_**The Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**What is Nice, Anyway?**_

Samantha woke just before dawn, her heart racing and body drenched in sweat, despite the chill of the winter night. She pushed the covers off her, her hand running gently over the empty place beside her. Rafe wasn't there; he hadn't slept beside her in over a month. Not since her affair.

She rose after a moment, her heart pounding, her head aching. Perhaps she was getting sick. A board creaked in their apartment and she jumped, halfway to the sink for a glass of water. She was on edge, her eyes darting in the darkness. She went to the couch, finding the covers and pillow Rafe had been using abandoned. The couch was cold to her touch. Sami closed her eyes, reminding herself that once again, it was her fault this estrangement came between them.

She drank the water, then went to her childrens' room. They were all sleeping; Sydney had climbed into bed with Alli again. Johnny was laying on his side, facing the bed where his sister's slept, his hand wrapped around the teddy bear his father, EJ Dimera, had given him.

The thought of EJ sent Samantha's stomach plummeting to the souls of her feet. She touched her lips, remembering the warmth of his kiss. Her body ached then, remembering his hands upon her, him inside her. She backed out of her childrens' room, the shame of her misdeed burning her. No wonder Rafe spent his nights wandering Salem, his days restless and away from her. He could see it in her eyes, could hear it in her voice. Despite her apologies, despite her begging, he could see the sin in her.

She sat slowly on the couch, her thighs chilled with the memory of hands, sliding up them, inside them. She remembered her back arching, her breasts heaving, his mouth – God his mouth – hot upon her flesh. She jammed her hands between her knees, bending over herself, surrounded by the smell of Rafe.

She had betrayed her marriage vows. In a moment of grief, of supreme weakness, when they both thought their son had been killed, they had gone to each other. They had betrayed themselves, and she had betrayed Rafe.

She remembered loving EJ. She remembered a time when he had been the center of her world. He had killed that, kidnapping their daughter, letting her believe Sydney was dead. It was some Dimera scheme, some mad thing to drive her family crazy. And she had mourned with EJ over Sydney, she had nearly gone mad, and he had let her suffer.

She would never forgive him that. She couldn't. She didn't love EJ Dimera anymore, she loved her husband.

But God she wanted EJ. Even now, in the dark of her apartment, sitting amongst Rafe's bed things, she burned for him. Sex with EJ was like breathing after a long run; natural, hard, painful, and wonderful all at once. Sami had never had a lover that made her feel the way EJ did. Not Austin, not Lucas, not...not Rafe. She was ashamed to think that, but it was true. Rafe made love to her; beautiful love that cleansed her soul. They were passionate, yes, but they never made it to the one place Sami craved.

Only EJ knew that place. Only EJ took her there.

God help her, Sami Brady desired EJ Dimera with every inch of her body.

But Sami wouldn't do it; not again. She was trying with all her might to prove to Rafe that he was her true love. They were seeing a marriage consellor, they were going to church every Sunday. Everything Rafe had asked, Sami was doing. She made sure she never saw EJ alone, she made sure she texted Rafe anytime she was going anywhere. She kept her phone on her at all times. Yet still, a month later, Rafe wouldn't look her in the eyes. Much less kiss her, hold her. Sami knew it was her fault, but the loss of her husband's presence was overwhelming.

Still, now, sitting here, it was EJ's kiss she missed the most. It was EJ's embrace she craved. Their sex that day had been hurried, had been full of despair and need and desire that made no sense. Yet when her body cried out for release, it wasn't Rafe she imagined.

It was EJ. Always, horriably, EJ.

Sami felt the tears fall down her face, the shame of it all making her stomach cramp and ache.

It was just before dawn, less than a month since she and EJ had broken themselves. It was just before dawn, and part of Sami Brady was dying.

She wept.

* * *

"Sami? Why are you on the couch? It's freezing out here."

Sami opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the morning. Rafe was standing over her, staring down at her with the same torn expression he had worn this last month. His hands were in his pockets, his coat still on from whereever it was he had been off to.

She rose up slowly, shivering. It was cold. It was horribly cold. She tried to catch his eye, but he was already looking elsewhere. "I...I woke up. You were gone."

"Needed to think," he said distractedly, moving to the kitchen to start making coffee.

Sami rose to her feet, following him in. She reached out slowly, her fingers brushing over his arm. He pulled effortlessly away from her touch. "Rafe," she began quietly.

"I'm working with Carrie today," he said before she could continue, pouring the coffee grains into the maker. "We have a new client."

The coldness of the words, the ignoring of her touch, felt like a slap to her. Sami dropped her hand, nodding vaguely. "Okay," she said, moving away from him. "Will you be home in time for our counselling session this evening?"

"I don't know," he said a bit shortly. "It will just depend." He looked at her finally, his eyes softening for a moment. He reached out, his large hand grabbing hers. Sami gasped, squeezing his fingers as she closed her eyes. His arms went around her suddenly, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I'm trying Sami," he said into her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

Sami cried softly, her arms tight around his waist. "I know," she whispered into his shirt. "I know Rafe. It's all my fault. I love you."

"Love you," he whispered, releasing her. She felt empty without his arms around her. She watched him drink his coffee, closed her eyes when he kissed the top of her head again, and wished him a good day as he left.

She moved slowly, painfully, feeling old and rather like a nasty zombie person. She checked on the kids; all still asleep, and went about her shower. She stood long under the hot water, cleaning herself thoroughly, trying to remember what her husband's hands on her felt like. The hot water was like Rafe's fingers, like the tickle of Rafe's mouth on her neck. Sami found her hand drifting between her legs, her fingers brushing over her pleasure without thought. She shivered, imagining her husband behind her, her husband's mouth latched onto her neck, Rafe's hands roaming over her breasts, her mound. She imagined leaning back, turning her head, taking Rafe's mouth with her own.

She imagined Rafe's length against her, the hardness of her husband pressing just above her bottom, Rafe's chest heaving with desire as she was pinned against the shower side. She felt the softness of familiar hands upon her, Rafe's finger slipping into her. She imagined his tongue lapping at her pulse. All the things she loved and missed and needed with all her might.

"Mine," he said in her mind. She turned towards him, looking up into those liquid eyes, full of desire for her. He was breathing her name, the water running softly over his chest. He was the image of masculine beauty to her. Her hands ran over his chest, down his ribs. He shivered under her touch. He was looking at her with that need, his mouth descending upon hers, devouring her lips like a man starved. His hands ran over her sides, down to her hips. He lifted her, pinning her to the wall, his hardness sliding easily into her, her insides clenching around him.

She leaned against the wall, the hot water spraying down on them. She whispered his name like a prayer, his matching whispers of hers their benediction. This was heaven, this was desire embodied. The cool tiles were sturdy against her back, his hot hands supporting her butt, squeezing it was desire. His lips caught hers in a kiss that seared her to her very soul.

"Samantha!" he gasped, thrusting once more into her.

"EJ!" she moaned, her knees trembling as she collapsed to the bottom of the shower.

Sami gasped, opening her eyes, her face drenched with tears once again, her hands both between her legs, sticky and hot from her release, the tile cold and unforgiving below her.

Sami knew, leaning against the shower wall, weeping into the water, that she was damned.

* * *

She wore her favorite old robe, with her favorite house shoes. Her hair was caught in a towel, still dripping down her back. She was about to get dressed, her knees still knocking from her orgasm, when she heard the chime of the doorbell. EJ wasn't due for another hour; he was going to take Johnny and Alli to the zoo; with Rafe's reluctant blessing. "So long as you aren't alone with him," he had said coldly. "Make sure you stay with the kids at all times, do you understand?"

Sami had agreed readily, not wanting to be alone with the father of two of her four children.

So when Samantha opened the door, trendles of her blond hair falling from under the towel into her eyes, she mentally groaned to see the man himself standing there.

EJ was wearing a blue button up shirt with a warm pea coat over it, a red scarf around his neck, and dark blue jeans. He looked like a model, standing their with his perfect hair and perfect face.

"You're early," Sami said, clearing her throat. She would not hold her robe self-consciously, she would not fidget. She would treat him with indifference, dammit. She would hold her composure.

EJ was staring at her face, his expression intense. She wondered; half-hoped, half-horrified, if he felt the same desire for her in that moment. If the thought of her wearing nothing but a robe, house-slippers, and a towel was driving him as crazy as the thought of him taking said articles of clothing off her was driving her. "I thought I'd come early," he said, his voice neutral and calm. "Help make the kids breakfast."

Sami nodded, licking her lips as she stepped back to allow him in. He did this every now and again; came to eat a meal with the kids. He just usually warned her first. "I'll go get the kids up," she said quietly, turning away from him.

Then his hand was there, wrapped around her wrist, hot and familiar and lighting up her world. Sami turned back to him, his hand lingering over hers, not letting it go, even when they looked at each other. "You're okay with me being here?" he asked quietly, searching her face. "With us sharing a meal?"

Sami cleared her voice, tugging her hand from his at last. The skin burned where he had touched her, and she rubbed at it unconsciously. "You're Johnny and Sydney's father, EJ. Alli thinks the world of you, too. If it makes them smile, Rafe and I are okay with you coming around," she said, purposefully including her husband's name.

"And William?" he asked tentatively, looking behind her as if he expected her eldest to appear.

Sami winced. The fact that her eldest son had seen her having sex with the man who ruined her marriage to his father, the fact he had caught her cheating on a man he respected and loved, had estranged her from Will. He rarely spoke to her, spending long hours away from home, ignoring her and avoiding her at every turn. "He isn't here. He stayed over at friends."

EJ nodded, suddenly looking anywhere but at her to glance around the apartment. "I'll get started on breakfast then, shall I?" He swept passed her without looking at her again; something she was grateful for.

Sami went to the kids room, clicking the light on. "Up and at-em sleepy heads!" she said as cheerfully as she could muster. "EJ's here to have breakfast with us."

The kids all yawned, sitting up slowly. As soon as Sami said EJ's name though, Johnny lit up like a Christmas tree. "Daddy!" he crowed, out of his bed in a flash, his bare feet slapping the ground as he ran out the door. Alli got up next, helping Sydney out. She took her sister's hand, and smiled up at Sami. Sami smiled reassuringly back, watching her kids make their way to the kitchen. She went to her room, dropping the towel and robe, kicking off her house slippers. She stood naked in the middle of the room, taking a deep breath, her wet hair tickling her back.

She could do this. She was strong enough to do this. She would ignore the arousal his presence gave, would ignore her desires. She would, for her family. She walked bare foot to the closet, selecting a simple, long sleeve pink shirt and jean set. She pulled on a matching bra and panty set, pulled the shirt over her head, and slipped the jeans over her legs. She didn't bother with shoes, slipping her feet back into the house shoes instead.

She found the kids singing, EJ singing with them as he cooked. She leaned against the wall, watching EJ's back as he flipped the pancakes he was making. The kids were at the table, sipping orange juice and milk, singing ring around the rosy at the top of their lungs. EJ was bobbing his head back and forth as he sung with the kids. Sami watched him, feeling a lump rise up into her throat. She remembered this feeling of family, this desire to be near him. Why was this happening now? Now when she had been so happy with Rafe?

Why did she want this man? This man who had done nothing but hurt her and her loved ones. Sami closed her eyes to it all, took a deep breath, and faced the truth. She would always want EJ. He was burned into her soul. Lucas had said once she was afraid something inside of her had EJ's initials on it. He was right; she was afraid of that. He was also right that it was there; something inside her did have EJ's initials on it. A part of her heart was his forever, despite her best tries to cut that part out, it remained. The sooner she accepted that part and put it to rest, the sooner she could move on. Sami opened her eyes, found EJ looking over his shoulder, studying her.

Somehow she knew, there was a SGB initialed somewhere on EJ's heart too. She looked at him with honesty then, even smiled a bit. He returned it, his eyes warm, expression almost shy, before he returned to his cooking.

"Mommy, EJ's making blueberry pancakes!" Alli said happily, grinning up at her.

"I know they're your favorite, sweetheart," EJ said with ease, smiling at Sami's daughter. Sami's heart skipped, hearing the term of endearment from his lips. The fact it was aimed at her daughter with Lucas made her heart skip just that much more.

Sami went slowly to his side, looked over the pancakes, skillet of eggs, and stacks of toast.

"Pancakes' are nearly done," EJ said quietly, staring hard at the pancake he was working on.

"I'll start making plates," Sami said just as quietly, reaching passed him to a plate, her arm brushing his. Neither of them spoke, neither looked at each other. She felt the heat of him, felt his presence so acutely. Her fingers shook as she made up Johnny's plate, then Alli's. She took them there's, pressing a kiss to both their heads. She made up Sydney's plate, then one for EJ, kissing her younger child. She made her plate last, ushering EJ to the table. He sat next to her, smiling at the kids as they said grace. Sami bowed her head, as did EJ. The twins began to chatter about going to see lions, tigers, and bears, while Sydney pouted.

"I wanna see lions," Sydney said, her lower lip sticking out a mile.

"Next time, sweetheart," EJ said, running his fingers through her messy hair. "You have to go with your mama for your check up with Aunt Lexie."

"Rather see tigers," Sydney groused, stabbing her sausage with her fork.

Sami looked at her daughter with amused exasperation, looking to EJ to find a similar expression on his face. She looked away as he turned to look at her, feeling her body flush, her cheeks burning. She stopped asking why and just accepted it. Being attracted to EJ, caring about EJ, did not mean she would cheat on her husband again. It did not mean she would give in to her desires. She loved Rafe, she had promised to never stray again. She would keep her promise. She would remain faithful. One mistake did not doom her to a life of them.

She looked down at her uneaten food, her mind filled with the pained look on Rafe's face when she confessed her sin to him. Will had pushed, had threatened, had accused her of being just like her mother. Will had made her see how wrong she was – that for once in her rotten life, she had to face her mistake and tell Rafe the truth. The absolute pain, the fury on Rafe's face had broken something in her. How dare she cheat on a man like him? A man she claimed to love. His broken-hearted expression swimming in her mind, she found herself without an apetite. She excused herself quietly, smiling as best she could at the kids as she rose. She took her plate to the kitchen and without a glance at the table, she went to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed, stared at a photo of herself and Rafe. She stared into Rafe's happy, trusting face, and felt like she might be sick. She had robbed him of that trust, broken that happiness. She leaned over her knees, squeezed her eyes closed, and prayed for strength.

Hands were on her shoulders, sliding up into her hair. Sami looked up, stared wide-eyed and terrified into EJ's concerned face. She opened her mouth; to tell him to leave, to ask him to stay; she would never know.

He knelt before her, looking into her face. Their eyes met, and his mouth was on hers. His hands were tangled in her damp hair, his fingers brushing her face. She kissed him with all her soul, wept into his mouth. It was a small kiss, a meeting of lips. Its was pure, it was beautiful, it was forbidden, and in that moment, Sami forgot Rafe and his broken heart.

"Samantha," he whispered, trailing kisses over her tears, kissing them away. "Samantha, oh Samantha."

She wept silently, her eyes closed, breathing hard, her hands gripping his shoulders. He pulled her into his arms, she slid easily off the edge of the bed and into his embrace, clinging to his shirt sleeves as he clung to her. "We're monsters, EJ," she whispered into his ear.

He held her tighter, nodding against her shoulder. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

"Mommy?" a little voice asked from the door. Her head shot up from his neck, her tear streaked face raised to meet the confused face of her oldest daughter. "Are you okay, Mommy?"

EJ released her slowly, and she moved naturally away from him, trying to not look guilty. "I'm fine, sweetheart. EJ and I were just...just talking about how lucky we are to have wonderful kids, isn't that right, EJ?"

"Indeed," EJ said, turning to face Alli, smiling at her. "I am very lucky to have Johnny and Sydney, and you as well, Alli."

Alli looked between them, her young eyes dark. "Okay," she said, turning and going back to the table. Sami covered her face, unable to believe her stupidity. Alli didn't believe her, my God, her child didn't believe her.

It was a lie, after all.

"Samantha," EJ said, his hands pulling hers from her face. "We will figure out a way to...to fight this," he said quietly. "I know you love Rafe. I love Nicole. It doesn't...change the fact I have feelings for you. We will figure this out, sweetheart."

She mewled at the nickname, throwing her head back as she warded off the tears. EJ was on her then, his mouth covering hers with heat. She moaned into his mouth, her hands pushing him away. "No no, the kids!" she whispered, struggling away from him, rising to unsteady feet. "I won't do this, not again." She met his eyes, trying to show him her very soul. "I promised Rafe. I promised Will. EJ, we hate each other!"

His hands were warm and gentle on her face. He brushed her hair from her eyes, looking down her with the same conflict she felt. "Samantha, there is one thing I have been forced to face this last month: I can never hate you." He tucked the hair behind her ears. "It would be so much easier if I could."

She closed her eyes, taking his hands from her face. "Enough," she said quietly, leaving him behind. He followed, trailing behind her as they went back to the table. Johnny and Sydney were chattering happily, while Alli sat picking at her food, not looking towards them as they took their seats.

Damn them both, Sami decided. Just damn them now.

* * *

Sami and Sydney walked down to the Town Square, wasting time before Sydney's appointment. It was a perfect winter day, both of them bundled up in warm clothes, the chilled nip of the air just perfect. Sydney held her hand, humming as she looked up at the tiny snow flakes falling from the trees. Christmas was just around the corner – the whole square was decorated with lights, garlands, and Christmas trees. Sydney would stop every now and again to point out something that amused or excited her. Through it all, Sami was quiet, smiling down when her daughter looked up at her. Her lips burned from the stolen kisses, her skin ached where he had touched it. The magic of Christmas was nothing compared to the tender touch of his lips.

God she was a mess. A stupid, hormonal mess. Sami sighed, guiding her daughter out of the Square, onto the path that would lead them to the hospital. She licked her lips, tasted syrup and EJ still there, despite the face she had brushed her teeth three times. She felt her body heat at the taste, felt her knees weaken just a bit.

_I love Rafe,_ she reminded herself, ashamed she had to remind herself of that.

They wandered down the path at a leisurely pace, Sydney swinging their hands together. They passed by the peer, passed the dark alleys where Chloe had been attacked, where that mad man Gus had hurt so many women. They did not approach the peer, nor the darkness, but Sami was well aware it was there.

They turned a corner, away from the peer, away from the darkness, and Sami relaxed. Couples were walking together, kids were playing. Things would be okay. She and Rafe would make things work. She would prove her love for him and their family. She would not think about things she should not think about.

Especially not EJ Dimera and his stupid kisses. Amazing kisses.

Stupid EJ!

Sami took a deep breath, smiling at Sydney as they entered the tree lined path that led straight to the hospital. There was no one here this time of day. It was beautiful and quiet and ever so perfect. Sami picked Sydney up in her arms, grinning at her little girl as she laughed. Sami stopped walking to spin her child in her arms, the fall leaves dancing around them.

She didn't see the man hidden in the shadow of the tree. She didn't see the gun aimed at her. She only felt the jolt of the electrodes piercing her skin, felt her arms release her child as she fell, convulsing to the ground. The world was pain upon pain upon pain. Sami felt the burn of white, hot horror run through her. The last thing she saw was Sydney, rising to her feet, crying as she reached out for her Mama.

A/N: I have been a Days of Lives fan for over twenty five years. O_o The second I saw EJ Wells, I knew he was the man for Sami. When I found out he was a Dimera, it made it even more obvious. Who else but a Dimera could handle Samantha Gene Brady – the Anti-Brady of Salem. Ejami is my OTP. When I saw them get it on when they thought Johnny was dead, my heart flared with Ejami love again. I am fully hooked on Days again, after years of just sort of tolerating it. This fic was borne of that love and just plain obsession. It's going to be very soapy, I promise. I have, in fact, picked the sort of Soapy plot that speaks to my inner Housewife, craving the drama. Hope you and your inner housewife -husband enjoys.

Yours,

Echo the Insane


	2. Chapter 2

Sami woke to a world full of dark shapes and painful aches in her body. She was on a cushioned surface; not like a couch, but more like a car seat. She was bound at her wrists and feet. She opened her eyes slowly, her mind groggy and head splitting in pain. She was on a plane; she was sure of that instantly. A private jet, she thought. There were compartments above her where they kept the oxygen masks, little lights signaling seat belts and no smoking glowing above her. She turned her head slowly, mindful of the pain in her skull and neck. There was a table bolted to the floor, a martini sitting unattended upon it.

"Ah, you're awake, my dear," a calm, cultured voice said from behind her. A man in his mid- to late-forties came around the bench seat she was laid upon, smiling warmly down at her. He wore a grey suit that was clearly tailored to him, his salt and pepper hair leaning a bit more towards the salt at the temple. His eyes crinkled pleasantly when he smiled. He was lightly tanned, with white, straight teeth and steely gray eyes. In any other instance, Sami would have found the man handsome, in an older George Clooney sort of way. Right now, he looked like the devil.

"Where am I? Where is Sydney?" she asked as with a snarl, looking around the posh cabin of the jet.

"A mother's love, of course," the man said, taking the seat across from her, reaching for the martini and taking a deep drink. "Jaque is bring you a bottled water, my dear," he said, motioning to a tall, dark man that appeared beside her. Jaque did not speak, but helped her up to a sitting position, opening the water and pressing it to her lips. She briefly wondered if it was drugged, but her thirst was overpowering. She drank as much as Jaque would give her, glaring at the man as he sat the bottle before her and walked away. "Sydney is fine," the salt and pepper man said quietly, looking over the rim of his glass at her. "She's up in the cock-pit keeping my pilot company while I visit with you, Samantha. And to answer your first question, you are on my private jet, with me, on our way to a wonderful distraction."

Samantha glared at the man, fidgeting against her restraints. They weren't too tight, but more than tight enough to keep her from escaping.

"Oh dear me, my manners!" the man said with a laugh, coming around the table to her side. He pulled a pocket knife from his pant pocket and cut her loose, clucking his tongue as he did so. "Letting a beautiful lady remain uncomfortable is unconscionable to me."

Sami rubbing her wrists, looking this odd man over. "What do you want with me? Why did you take us?"

"So many questions!" the man sighed. "Let's introduce ourselves first, hmm? My name is Vincent Strong, though that of course is not my real name."

"Then why introduce yourself at all?" she groused, her eyes darting around the cabin, looking behind herself to see the only door.

"Samantha, you are being quite rude," the man said in a low, dangerous voice. She turned back to him slowly, finding him leaning back against his seat, his legs crossed at the knee, his drink abandoned. "I had hoped to get to know you on this trip."

"There's nothing to know," Sami replied defiantly, tilting her chin up.

He was on her before she could blink, his whole weight pinning her to the seat. She cried out, his broad hand on her throat, choking her slowly, his other hand holding her wrists above her head. "Do not test me, Samantha," Vincent said. "I am not a Dimera, who you can snip and play with. I will not tolerate disrespect, do you understand?" he said in that low, calm, dangerous voice.

Sami nodded as best she could, his grip loosening from her throat. He rose off her as she coughed, trying to catch her breath. He smoothed his suit, calming walked to his seat, and resumed his drink. "Now, let's try this again. My name is Vincent Strong."

Sami coughed some more, rubbing her throat, her wrists aching and feeling like they were made of jelly. "S-Samantha Hernandez I'm Samantha Hernandez"

"Very good," the man said, giving her that pleasant smile. "I think we'll be just fine, Samantha. Just fine."

Sami rubbed her throat, pulled herself as far back into the seat as she could, and wondered just how the hell she got into this mess.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Lions, Tigers, and Planes, Oh My**_

EJ Dimera was a man of action. He was a man of words, of manipulations. He was a man that while good deep down, shrouded himself in misdeeds. He felt love, pain, joy, sorrow, hope, and helplessness. He loved his children, he loved his father, he loved Nicole, and he loved Samantha. It was a quandary; a horrible mystery he would never solve. Every time he thought he was over Samantha Brady, she found a way to make him fall in love with all over again. _Not this time,_ he swore, _not again_. She was married to that oaf Hernandez, he was trying his damnest to keep the affair hidden from Nicole. Somehow, Samantha had convinced that nitwit husband of hers to not blow the whistle on their tryst. EJ was grateful for that – after that fiasco with Taylor, Nicole would never forgive him if she were to discover his affair with Samantha. God, Samantha was just a wild mess in his life; a menace to any chance of happiness with Nicole.

So why did he want her mucking up his life? Why did he wake, holding Nicole, wishing it was Samantha in his arms instead?

She tasted like fine wine, strawberries, chocolate, and everything good in the world. He was at peace when he kissed her, he was on fire when he held her. No one – not one woman – in all of the world could make him feel even a fourth of what Samantha Br – Samantha _Hernandez _made him feel. Not even Nicole. None of that would change his mind, he told himself. He and Samantha were poison to each other and those around them. William's reaction to their transgression, the pain etched on Samantha's face every moment EJ saw her, was proof enough of that. No, their time together was over and done. Best to move on and leave that love to lie.

EJ sighed, watching Johnny run enthusiastically up to the edge of the tiger enclosure. It was just beginning to snow – it wouldn't last. The snows in Salem usually came and went quickly. The zoo was cold, but they were bundled up nicely. There were a few families here and there, but for the most part, they had the run of the place. The animals were all sleeping or hiding, with only a few venturing out to greet their visitors. Alli was quiet, snow flakes clinging to her woolen hat, following her brother at a slower pace, watching him happily play here and there. She wouldn't look at EJ, would barely speak to him. She knew that deep down, he wanted her mother, wanted to split up her happy family with Rafe. Alli knew what EJ could not consider, yet the very thing he dwelled on.

Samantha. God Almighty, it always came back to Samantha.

EJ smiled when Johnny turned around to point a particularly big tiger out to him. "Yes son, he's beautiful," he agreed, patting the boy on the head. EJ watched the tiger, its dark eyes flashing in the fall sun, its body rippling as it paced.

A small hand slid into his own. EJ looked down at Alli, surprised. He had always treated the child with respect and affection, but it was rare for Alli to come to him like this. The girl was watching the tiger, her expression unreadable. "Don't hurt my family," she said quietly, her voice carried up to him by the wind. "Please don't hurt my Mommy anymore, EJ."

EJ held the girl's hand tighter, looking back at the tiger. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Alice," he said quietly.

She looked up at him then, her face so like Samantha's. "Then don't," she said with all the wisdom of a child's view of right and wrong. She released him, but not before squeezing his fingers again. She went to her brother's side, putting her arm around him.

EJ watched Samantha's daughter; a child that in his mind should have been his own. The fact that Johnny was conceived in rape...a rape he had committed upon Samantha, was something that would always torment him. He truly did love Samantha then. He always had. He had simply done what, at the time, he thought he had to. Alli was born of love; love between Samantha and Lucas. Sydney was a child born of love between himself and Samantha. All three should have been his; all three should have been born of love. The shame of their conception still burned him, even to this day. Alice should have been his daughter, not Lucas'.

By that right, Samantha should have been his wife. Oh how EJ's head hurt. He rubbed his temples, willing the headache away. Why was nothing in his life ever easy? He remembered the first time he kissed Samantha. He remembered dancing with her, holding her close. The way her smile was always just a little lop-sided; her genuine smile, for him and him alone. These were things he knew he shouldn't dwell on, things he should forget. Yet if he closed his eyes, as he was doing now, it was these things he tried so hard to forget that came forefront to his mind. EJ's thoughts were disturbed, startling him when his cellphone began to ring in his pocket. "This is EJ," he said, not even bothering to look at the name on the caller ID.

"EJ, its Lexie. Did Samantha forget today was Sydney's appointment? I can't reach her and I tried calling Rafe but his phone goes straight to voice-mail."

EJ's eyes opened, his heart instantly pounding, a deep unease settling over him. "Samantha and Sydney never showed?" he asked, looking over at Alli and Johnny, who were watching the tiger lick his paw. "They left the apartment when I came to pick up Alli and Johnny."

Lexie was silent a moment. "EJ, they never made it here. You're sure they were on the way to see me?"

"Yes, we talked about it at breakfast," EJ said faintly, moving towards the children. "You can't reach Hernandez?"

"No, I've been trying the last twenty minutes."

"Something is wrong," EJ said, running his hand through his hair. The feeling of unease intensified, making his stomach clench. "Call Roman Brady, I will call Marlena. Maybe something happened and Samantha went to one of them."

"EJ, I'm sure they're just delayed," Lexie said, ever the voice of reason. "Don't panic."

"I thought I had lost Johnny forever, Lexie," he growled into the phone. "If something has happened to Sydney and Samantha, I will lose my mind, do you hear me?" He called Samantha's phone, though he knew it would go to voice-mail When it did as he expected, he hung up the phone, dialing Marlena's number. He cursed when it too went straight to voice-mail, making a quick decision. "Johnny, Alli, how about we go see your grandmother, hmm?"

"But we still haven't seen the bears yet," Johnny complained.

"We'll come back to see the bears later, my boy. They're probably all asleep anyway," EJ said, forcing a smile. "We need to go surprise Grandma Marlena."

"A surprise?" Alli asked hesitantly.

"Yes, let's go show up on her door and you two can give her the biggest hugs ever. You know Grandma Marlena's been sad lately. Let's go cheer her up. How does that sound?" EJ asked urgently. Johnny still looked reluctant to leave, but Alli took her brother's hand.

"Okay, let's go," Alli said quietly, pulling her brother along with her.

EJ watched the children get ahead of him, his heart hammering in his chest. "Where are you Samantha?"

* * *

Marlena Evans-Black sat on the loveseat in her apartment, staring at the wedding ring upon her hand. John was in prison, having plead guilty to embezzlement to protect her and the family. John had been hurt when he thought someone had taken Johnny; it had crushed him when the news came the child was dead. John was a good man, one who gave of himself time and time again.

If only Sami could understand that. Her daughter; her precious Samantha Gene, hated John with every fiber of her being. She hated the man for loving Marlena, for destroying Marlena's marriage to Roman. Marlena closed her eyes, leaned her head back. All of this was her fault. If she had just left Roman, if she hadn't have the affair...an affair Sami witnessed...dear God. If she had done the right thing from the beginning, maybe Sami would have given him a chance.

Marlena sighed, brushing tears from her face. She was so tired; always so tired. She couldn't sleep, the cold place where John should have been breaking her heart and keeping her up nights. She missed his warmth, his smell. She wrapped his pillow in one of his shirts, holding it to her, breathing deeply of him each night.

He wouldn't see her. He refused visitors, protecting everyone from his ordeal. Only Carrie had seen him, as she was his legal counsel. She had assured Marlena that John was all right, but the shadowed pain in her daughter's eyes told Marlena otherwise. John was suffering and Marlena could do nothing.

All because of the Dimera's. EJ and Stephano. She knew they had set John up, had used him somehow. How she hated those two! And they were forever linked to her family; forever a shadow around the Bradys.

Marlena took a deep, calming breath, biting her lip. If only John was here to hold her, to run her fears away.

Her doorbell rang and rang again. She stared at the door, unwilling to move towards it. She had shut off her phone – she wanted to speak to no one. Why wouldn't they stop ringing the doorbell? Why wouldn't let her be?

"Marlena!" a hated, familiar voice called urgently. "Marlena, open the door! It's about the kids!"

Marlena rose, her heart racing. EJ was at her door about her grandchildren. This was beyond surreal, beyond frightening. She threw open the doors, Alli and Johnny launching at her with a quick "Surprise!"

Marlena laughed despite herself, hugging her little ones. "And what a surprise! Hello, my darlings!" she ushered them in, pointedly ignoring EJ. "I thought you were at the zoo?"

"EJ thought we should come cheer you up," Alli said, holding Johnny's hand as they plopped down on the couch. "He really wants to talk to you and is using us as an excuse."

Marlena looked at EJ then, about to tear into him as she always did. Something about his expression; bordering on panic, the way he held himself horribly stiff, his eyes darting around the room, stopped her. "EJ?" she asked quietly, drawing his wide, terrified gaze to her. "EJ what's happened?"

"Have you...have you seen Samantha and Sydney?" he took a step closer, looking at the children. Alli was playing itsy bitsy spider with Johnny, keeping themselves distracted. "They didn't make it to see Lexie," he said quietly, looking worriedly at Marlena. "Samantha isn't answering her phone."

Her heart dropped, her stomach clenched. "No. No I haven't...haven't seen them. Sami hasn't been coming to see me," she said just as quietly. "Have you spoken to Rafe?"

EJ looked frustrated, running both hands through his hair. "He won't answer the damn phone!" he hissed.

"I'll call Carrie. He's supposed to be with her," Marlena said distractedly, grabbing her phone, and dialing Carrie's number after turning it on.

She looked to Johnny and Alli with worry, her skin crawling. "Carrie?" she began as the voice-mail picked it up. "Carrie, it's Marlena. We can't get a hold of Rafe. Sami and Sydney never made it to Lexie's. They aren't answering the phone. Please call me or have Rafe call immediately." She hung up, looking at EJ, who looked even more despondent. "Calm down EJ. We'll find them. Maybe they just stopped for ice cream."

"The appointment was two hours ago!" EJ hissed between his teeth, looking over at his son. "I swear, if something has happened to Sydney...I will tear this town apart to find them."

Marlena said nothing, dialing another number. "Roman? Samantha and Sydney are missing. Lexie called you already? Good. EJ, Alli, and Johnny are here. I'm going to call Will and get him over here too. Yes. No I haven't heard from her. I had hoped you...yes, of course. We'll be here." She hung up, looking at EJ. "Roman is on his way here. He said you told Lexie you saw them at breakfast?"

"EJ made us pancakes," Allie offered. Marlena and EJ both looked to the children, who were watching them.

"Alli, Johnny," EJ began, smiling as best he could to the twins, "I'm sure Marlena has something you can color with?"

"Yes, I have some of their coloring books," she said, bustling over to the side table, removing two books and a box of crayons. "Here you both go." She knelt before the kids, smiling her brightest. "I am so glad you both came to cheer me up! I'll tell you what would make me very, very happy. The refrigerator is in need of some new artwork. Think you can do that for me? Color me some pretty pictures?"

"Of course!" Johnny said with pride, selecting a crayon.

Alli remained quiet, looking at Marlena a moment longer, before she too picked out a color. Marlena returned to EJ's side, her hands shaking as she rubbed her them over her arms. "Tell me about this morning. Maybe there's something you missed."

EJ looked troubled, unable to meet her eye suddenly. Marlena knew at once whatever he said would be lies and half-truths.

"The truth, EJ!" she hissed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the kitchen, away from the kids.

He looked her in the eye then, the bleak desperation still there. "I came early to make breakfast for the kids. I just...wanted to see them all," he said, though Marlena knew he was leaving something out already. "I made pancakes, like Alli said," he smiled fondly, the look of terror receding a moment, before returning full force. "We ate, laughing and smiling and we talked about the zoo and Sy-Sydney's appointment," he grimaced. "Samantha got up, put her food away, and went to her room. I followed her there. We talked about the kids, about our lives." He met Marlena's eyes again, looking her with that terrified expression. "She didn't say she was going anywhere else. She didn't say anything about it, I swear on my childrens' lives."

Marlena took a deep breath, feeling her anger creeping up her spine. "What are you leaving out, EJ?" she demanded.

EJ shook his head, closing his eyes. "It's between Samantha and I," he said after a moment. "I swear, it had nothing to do with this."

"I don't believe you, EJ Dimera," Marlena said quietly, leaning close to him. "If something you have done has hurt Sami and Sydney in any way - "

"Marlena," EJ interrupted, "I don't know where they are. I don't know...anything. I'm scared, can't you see how scared I am? They're my family!"

Marlena leaned back, staring up into his face with a dawning understanding. "You still love Sami, don't you?"

EJ jerked back, looking as if he'd been slapped. His face twisted into a humorless smile, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. "Me? In love with Samantha? Hardly. That...that is done." He turned away from her, but she saw the shiver of his shoulders, the truth of it written on him from head to foot.

"What's happened to make you realize you still love her?" Marlena asked, moving closer to him, her voice a whisper to carry only to him. "This is recent, this understanding in you. What did you do, EJ?"

EJ whirled on her then, his eyes ablaze, his mouth trembling. "I did...nothing. My feelings for Samantha are...not important." He leaned away from her, his expression troubled. "Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but finding them!"

Marlena felt, for one split second, pity for this man. He was just as twisted, just as pathetic as his father; but in a different way. Despite all the evil things EJ had done, Marlena saw a good man buried deep inside him. His love for his children – genuine love, unlike any supposed "love" Stephano proclaimed – his continued adoration for Sami, all of that showed there was some decency in the man.

The moment passed, and anger returned. EJ was a menace; love and good intentions aside. He had shot John, he had probably framed John, and if she didn't need him around for the sake of her grandchildren, Marlena would probably have killed the man already.

Marlena moved away from EJ, going to the door as the bell rang. Roman was there, with Will behind him. Roman was inscrutable as usual, his eyes instantly going to the distraught EJ. Will stood behind his grandfather, his eyes ablaze as he looked at EJ. Warning bells rang in Marlena's head, recognizing the look on her grandson's face. It was just like Sami's, each and every time she saw John. Marlena felt her world drop beneath her, the sudden and complete knowledge that EJ and Samantha had or were having an affair crashing down around her. She braced herself on the side table nearby, looking stricken between her grandson and EJ. EJ grimaced, shame coloring his face before he turned his back to her, unable to meet her eye.

Roman's arms were around her, supporting her. She clung to him wondering just what mess her beloved child had wandered in to this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami sat quietly sipping her water, her daughter on her lap. They were sitting on the beach, watching the tide swell and sneak its way up the beach. Behind them was a house; a small beach home of fine construction. It was a three bedroom affair, with a large kitchen, good size den and living room, and the most beautiful view Sami had ever seen just outside the door.

Too bad it was the home of a monster.

They were trapped here, on this beautiful isle. It was a small island; took less than an hour to walk the entire edge of the coast from one end to the other. It was tropical, with palm trees, fallen coconuts, exotic birds and wildlife, and ferns of all shapes and sizes growing up in the little jungle just behind the beach house.

Vincent was inside, on his phone, orchestrating some big business deal. He had "suggested" Sami take Sydney out for a dip in the waters. "Don't go beyond the reef, my dear," he had warned, grinning at her. "There are very dangerous sharks on the other side. I promise you no harm if you stay close to shore."

They hadn't put a toe in the water. Sydney had wanted to build sandcastles, so they did that awhile. They went on a walk, they skipped stones on a freshwater lagoon they found on the other side of the island. Sydney loved finding odd shaped coconuts, making a little pile of them near her favorite sandcastle.

Sami brushed the ever present sand from her arm, feeling the sun beat down on her. Vincent had given her a pink once piece and shorts for Sydney to wear, and a white bikini with matching wrap for her. She objected to the bikini, only to be pinned against a wall, his threatening face ever close to hers. She'd put it on with a meekness she hadn't known she could show, showing it off for him when he demanded it.

Vincent was a dangerous man; the kind of man who wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, or worse, Sydney. He wouldn't tell her what he wanted, though her knowledge of the Dimera's made her think it had to do with them. Perhaps Vincent was a rival of Stephano's? Perhaps he wanted revenge against EJ for some unknown slight? There were so many possibilities.

Sami worried about her other children. Were they okay? It was close to lunchtime; they'd been gone from Salem for half a day. She watched the surf come ever closer, Sydney half-dozing in her arms. She hoped Johnny wasn't scared without her there. She hoped Alli was okay with Rafe watching over her. And Will, oh God, Will. They had yet to reconcile. What if she never got to see her son again? To tell him how sorry she was for turning his world upside down? What if he never forgave her?

She heard the door to the beach house open, heard the sand shift. Vincent appeared beside them, plopping down into the sand beside her. "Beautiful sight, isn't it, my dear?" he asked cheerfully, smiling at her, propping his arm on his knee.

"Yes, yes it is," she said tersely, staring at the water, pushing thoughts of her far away loved ones to the back of her mind.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my dear," he said, running a finger over her arm. She shuddered, moving away from his caress. The gentle look on his face bled into something sinister. "You want to punish you in front of Sydney?" he asked, motioning to the sleeping child. "Do not defy me, Samantha."

She took a shuddering breath, leaning into him as he put his arm around her shoulders. It took all her will power to not bolt, to not push and fight and try her best to injure this man. Instead, she held her daughter tighter and wished with all her might, that this nightmare would end soon.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**There is No Paradise, No Heaven**_

The Salem PD scoured every inch of Salem between the apartment and hospital. They checked the driving route and walking route and found hide nor hair of Sami and Sydney. Roman Brady was a mess inside, but outside he remained cool, calm, and collected. Seeing EJ sitting with the twins and Marlena put his teeth on edge. Dimera looked right at home, his face a mask of misery.

Roman tried once again to call Rafe. Knowing Rafe was with Carrie on some assignment did him no good – Austin didn't even know the identity of Carrie's latest client.

Speaking of, Austin had just arrived, his expression frantic, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He was hugging Marlena, whispering words of encouragement. Marlena had improved since Roman had arrived. At first sight of her, he'd thought she was on the edge of fainting or hysteria; both of which were out of character for his ex-wife. Clearly something was going on that Roman had no knowledge of. He would find out later, when Marlena's strength had returned fully.

Austin hugged Roman, giving a shuddering breath. "Still no word?" he asked softly, grimacing at Roman's answer. "No sign? Nothing? They're just...gone?"

"My men are out looking for them. Bo and Hope are on the way – we'll find them."

Austin nodded, looking over Marlena. "How is she handling this? I know she can't be as composed as she looks."

"She's doing the best she can. I just wish John was here to keep her spirits up," Roman said, looking over at the one true love of his life. Marlena was leaning against the couch, running her hand through Will's hair, staring down at him with a mixture of pain and pity. Roman sighed, leaning against the wall.

He didn't know how his family always ended up in these messes, didn't know how Samantha just seemed to draw trouble to her. It bothered him that the Dimera's chose her to go after time and time again, his already unstable daughter an easy target for their vengeful plots.

"So you're saying you know nothing about Sami and Sydney's disappearance, EJ?" he asked, the room instantly going silent.

EJ's face twisted in rage as he rose from the chair beside the couch. He walked up to Roman, his eyes alight with fury. Roman hated this man, hated all he represented.

"If I knew where they were, I'd bring them home!" EJ hissed, his hands fisting in Roman's shirt. "I want them home! I want them here, with all of you stupid Bradys and Hortons and whatever the hell else is in this room!"

"That's enough EJ," Bo said, walking in the door with Hope close behind.

"Of course," EJ said, dropping his hands from Roman, spinning around to face Bo. "It's enough! Yes, I agree! My child has been kidnapped, _my child_. Samantha, _the mother of my children_, has been kidnapped. It is more than enough! _Why are you not out looking for them?_"

"Don't talk to them like that!" Will suddenly shouted, up on his feet in EJ's face. Roman was shocked to see pain on EJ's face, the Dimera man suddenly quiet, unable to look at Samantha's eldest. A dread began to fill Roman, a sense of dawning comprehension making his stomach clench. "Sydney is MY sister!" Will hissed between his teeth, grabbing EJ's shirt and yanking his face down to Will's height. "Sami is MY mom. She's RAFE'S WIFE!" he snarled, releasing EJ, pushing him away with more violence than Roman knew his grandson had in him. Will stalked to the front door, throwing it wide open as he stormed out.

"Just calm down, EJ," Roman said, drawing EJ's attention again. "We will find them."

EJ blinked slowly, the look of pain on his face twisting into pure anger. "You!" EJ snarled. "Why are you so damn calm, Roman? Hmn? Don't care that your daughter is missing? Or would you care more if it was say," he said slowly, taking a step closer to him, "Carrie missing?"

Roman snarled back, his turn to grab EJ by the collar. "Listen to me, Dimera. I love Sami the way she is, good bad and the other. I don't want her to be like Carrie, I want her to be Sami. I want her here, safe. I am staying calm so I can be of use in the search for her and Sydney."

"THEN GO SEARCH, DAMN YOU!" EJ shouted, pushing himself away, stumbling into the middle of the room. "Where is her _husband?_ _Her sister?_ Why are all of you just standing here? Must I do everything?!" With that, EJ pushed passed Bo and stormed out of the apartment, grabbing his coat as he went.

Roman sighed, staring after the man, hoping and praying he wouldn't run into Will out there.

"Do you think EJ has something to do with this Roman?" Bo asked, leaning against the wall beside him.

Roman shook his head, exasperated. "Who knows? He's a Dimera so he's capable of it. Do I think he did it? I don't know. All I know is that Sami and Sydney are gone, and he seems to be genuinely upset about it, just like with Johnny."

Bo nodded, his face twisted in concern. "Kidnap for ransom?" he asked quietly, careful to keep the question between them.

Roman nodded vaguely. "Maybe. Sydney is the daughter of a mayoral candidate, not to mention Stephano Dimera's granddaughter. Sami is pretty well known, too."

"If it is a ransom case, surely we will get a call soon." Bo clapped a brotherly hand on Roman's shoulder. "We will find them."

Roman smiled a bit, nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we'll find them."

_I just hope we find them in one piece._

Roman looked to Marlena, caught her eye, and saw that, like usual, she was thinking the same damn thing.

* * *

Night fell slowly on the island, leaving Sami shivering in the sudden lack of light. She and Sydney had been given a the room closest to the sea, where she could look out and watch the fading sun dip into the water. She had been in Vincent's "care" as he called it for nearly twelve hours and she still didn't know what he wanted.

So far, Vincent had left them on their own for the most part, coming around only to tell them when food was ready or advise them when the water was safe for swimming or too dangerous to go in. Samantha was genuinely frightened of this man, more afraid of him than anyone she had been around to date. He did not have the patience of Stephano, the humanity of EJ. He was a wild thing, a man of temper and a darkness totally alien to her.

She put Sydney to bed soon after dark, smiling down at her resilient little daughter. Sydney hadn't cried at all since they'd come to island, remaining close to her mom at all times, enjoying the sight of the little beach crabs running happily in the surf.

"Samantha? Now that little Sydney is down for the night, come join me for a drink." It was not a request, and forever mindful of her daughter's safety, Samantha followed Vincent into the living room. He had too snifters of brandy waiting on them, the bottle open and breathing beside them. Samantha took hers quietly, praying it wasn't drugged, taking the first, warm sip of it. It was a fine brandy, as she had expected from this odd, dangerous man. "So, let's get to know each other, hmm?" he said with a good humored smile. "Tell me about your childhood."

"Why should I?" Samantha asked before she could stop herself.

Vincent's humor faded just a bit, his eyes going dark and hard as he set his drink down. "My dear, things must be easier between us than this. I don't wish to have to resort to psychical punishment with you every time I ask you a simple question."

"Are you going to hurt Sydney?" she asked, gripping the glass harder.

Vincent sighed then, looking tired as he leaned back on his chair. "I do not harm children. Stupid women who do not give me a want are another story though," he warned, cocking a brow at her. "Just because I will not harm your daughter does not mean you should think for one second she is safe, though. I can send her away, send her to people who would do her harm."

"That's monstrous!" Samantha growled, almost crushing the snifter.

"Then do as I say and we shan't have to face that," he said with finality. "Now, your childhood? Tell me about your parents? Your father? Your mother?" He smiled easily again, retaking his drink.

Sami shot him a death glare, to which he just chuckled. She licked her lips angrily, took a shaking sip of her brandy, and begrudgingly began her tale. When she got to the part about catching Marlena and John on the conference table, Vincent burst into mocking laughter.

"Saint Marlena," he snorted, motioning for her to continue.

She finished her tale of growing up some time later, her throat raw and mind whirling with remembered misdeeds; her own and others. It wasn't that she had had a terrible life, but there were things that even now struck her as unfair. When she looked at Vincent, she found him staring darkly at her, a desire building in him unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"You skipped over some details, my dear," he said, leaning closer to her, his brandy forgotten.

"What's that?" she asked guardedly

"I know all about your rape; I have seen the police reports from back then. Tell me about it. Tell me about Alan. Describe it," he grinned, leaning further towards her. "In detail."

Sami rose to her feet slowly, looking at this monster with disgust. "No," she said bravely.

Vincent was on her, quick as a flash, knocking her onto the sofa. She could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh, his tongue licking the flesh of her neck. "Tell me, Samantha," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me, or I will have to try and re-enact the moment myself."

Sami screamed in fury, his hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shh, don't want to wake Sydney, now do we? Unless you'd like her to watch, the way you watched John and Marlena have sex on that conference table." Vincent lifted off her enough to grin down at her. "So, tell me. Tell me about the rape. How did it feel?"

Sami grunted, biting his hand. Vincent laughed, pulling his hand away to kiss her, his lips smooth and demanding. Samantha bit his lip, causing him to laugh again.

"Tell me, my girl," he growled, his hand at her throat. "Tell me or I squeeze the life from you!"

Samantha met his eyes, stopping her struggle. She could feel his erection digging into her, she remembered Alan felt the same way. "He gave me flowers," she said, her voice cracking as he loosened his grip on her neck. She would not cry, she would not make a scene. She lay calmly below him, trying to convince her body not to tremble. "I was dating him, secretly. Dad thought he was too old for me. I was a dumb kid. Thought it was so cool this older, handsome boy liked me. I cooked him dinner. He was supposed to help me study. I trusted him. I didn't want...that."

"Want what?" Vincent breathed, his breath hot on her ear as he kissed it. Sami cringed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"He kissed me. He kissed me hard. I told him no and he didn't listen."

"What did he do? In detail!" Vincent moaned, rocking against her.

"He knocked the flowers from my hands. He threw me on the couch. He held me down, like you're doing!" she hissed, glaring as he laughed at her. "I begged him to stop," Sami said, taking his distraction to struggle, pushing at him. Vincent pressed down harder on her, squirming between her legs, her skirt slipping up her thighs. "He pushed inside of me. I was dry. It hurt."

"Did he come inside you?" Vincent moaned, biting her neck hard enough to make her wince.

"Yes."

"Did you...tell anyone?"

"Lucas, I told Lucas," Sami said, proud of the strength of her voice, proud that she did not cry or beg or shatter.

"Did Lucas believe you?"

"Yes," Sami growled, looking over his shoulder as Vincent rubbed himself over her. She could see the bottle of brandy, open and warm, waiting and close. Her fingers reached, unknown to him as she bucked at him.

Vincent moaned, slamming down on top of her as she struggled. In doing so, he shifted her just a hair closer to the bottle. Samantha's hand wrapped around it, feeling the heavy weight of it, the slosh of the liquid inside. She raised the bottle, watching the light of the chandelier above glitter on the liquor within. She brought it down with all her might, the bottle shattering on the back of his skull. There was a crack, the bottle breaking, brandy raining down on them both. Vincent made a strangled, horrible sound, then fell limp against her.

Sami pushed the man off her, laying still on the couch a moment longer, her dress, her body drenching in sweat, brandy, and his semen. She looked down at him, finding he had exposed himself during his rutting against her, his penis still half hard. She looked down at the man with fury, stepping on his dick as she rose. It purpled from the heel of her shoe, her legs trembling as she tried to steady herself.

"Sydney," she whispered, stumbling towards her daughter's room. Vincent's orgasm clung to her, dripping down her legs as she fell. She rose again, making it at last to where he child slept, unaware of the horror Sami had just survived. She lifted her child, who slept on in her arms, kicked off those stupid heels the man had given her, and ran, barefoot, out of the house and into the little jungle behind it.

She had no plan, no food, no water. All the mattered to her was that she fought, and for the moment, won.

Sami ran into the night, the jungle swallowing her whole, leaving not a trace of her desperate flight.

Sami ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Prison was a nightmare. John Black had known that before he plead guilty. The guards were assholes, for lack of a better word. The other inmates wanted him dead. All in all, the lack of sleep, the lack of decent food, the lack of family meant Hell for a man like John.

The lack of family was his own doing, of course. He had told Carrie, told the visitor's guard, that he would see no one but his attorney. He refused Marlena, he refused Brady, he refused everyone. He wouldn't let them see the bruises on his face, wouldn't let them see the way he limped. He would never show them the pain he fought everyday, the hopelessness that overwhelmed him.

John Black would not hurt his family anymore, even if it meant his solitude. Even if it meant dying alone.

"Your lawyer is here," the Sargent that guarded him growled, looking at John with clear disgust.

John rose gingerly, his ribs broken, his back lashed. One of the inmates had gotten him across the back with a whip made of strips of bedding during exorcise time. The guards had stopped it, but only after the worst damage had been done. John hobbled to the visitor's room after the guard had roughly cuffed him.

Carrie was there, her face streaked with tears, her eyes red. She hadn't brushed her hair, looked like she had slept in her clothes. She looked up at him with abject terror. "What have they done to you?" she gasped, looking at her step-father with horror.

John sat down gingerly. "Never mind that," John said, studying her face, the state of her. "Carrie, what's happened? Is it Marlena?" he asked, his stomach dropping to the soles of his feet. He had worried and worried about Marlena. She was his soul mate. Being apart from her was more than he could bare. But Marlena, Marlena who had gone to hell and back for him over and over...had she been hurt? Had she hurt herself? "Carrie!"

Carrie shook her head slowly, covering her face with trembling hands. "Someone...someone took Sami and Sydney. They haven't been seen since yesterday."

John slumped into his chair, his eyes squeezing shut. He had thought...had hoped, that with his pleading guilty, his family would at last be safe. Now his step-daughter and grandchild were missing. John took a shaky breath, feeling the tears prickle the back of his eyes. "Are you sure they were taken?"

Carrie shook her head slowly, unable suddenly to look him in the eye. "I don't know. I got a message from Marlena yesterday and...and they were just gone. They were supposed to go to Lexie for Sydney's check up. They never made it there. They were seen walking through the Town Square on their way to the hospital. The police are checking surveillance camera's now. They never made it John!"

John took a deep breath, rubbing his hand across his burning eyes. "How is Rafe holding up?"

Carrie hesitated. John saw the slight shift of her body, his instincts screaming that something else was terribly wrong.

"Carrie?" he asked, a warning in his voice.

"He's...he's afraid," she said softly. "Like the rest of us."

"Carrie, what are you not telling me?" John asked, leaning towards her, the cuffs on his wrists chaffing with the motion.

Carrie looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed. "John, I...I made a mistake. We made a mistake, Rafe and I."

"Dear God," John said under his breath, closing his eyes again. "Don't tell me, while Samantha and Sydney were -"

Carrie rose and began to pace, her hands in her hair. "They're different, John! Sami and Austin both. Sami...Sami cheated on Rafe, with EJ," she said, her hands trembling as she covered her face. "She blamed him for Johnny disappearing and slept with EJ to...I don't know. Grieve, get back at Rafe, I have no idea with her. And Austin...Austin won't talk to me. He's keeping to himself all the time. He's spending more and more time with Abigail...I know he's helping her with some essay or something she's writing but...Even before...before Rafe and I... I don't know what's happening. But what happened between Rafe and I, it was a mistake. A horrible one! I love Austin and Rafe loves Sami. Oh John, what do I do?" she moaned, taking her seat again.

"Was it just once, Carrie?" John asked, already afraid of the answer.

The pained grimace on her face told him everything he needed to know. John sighed, looked at this girl he thought of as his own daughter. "You and Rafe will have to figure that one out. Right now, we have to focus on finding Sami. Where's Stephano in all this?" he asked, shoving the feeling of resentment and anger to the back of his mind. He looked at Carrie, with her sad eyes, tear-streaked face, and wished she would have never told him of her affair with Rafe. John and Sami had always had a rocky relationship, made more so recently by the shooting a the pub. But seeing Carrie – the girl Sami had always compared herself with, the person she had always found herself lacking against – once again coming between Sami and love...it pained him.

And Sami? Sleeping with EJ? Would the girl never learn from her mistakes? From his and Marlena's? John sighed, feeling very old, very tired, and very bruised.

He was damned, but so was his lawyer. He sighed, reaching across with his shackled hand, taking hers. "Carrie, focusing on Sami and Sydney. What you and Rafe did will have to be dealt with, but not now, as will Sami's issue with EJ."

She met his eyes at last, the tumult and pain there assuring him that she at least regretted her "mistake". "Stephano, right," she said quietly, almost to herself, clearing her throat before she began again. "Dad and Bo went to talk to him. According to EJ, this is not a Dimera plot. While EJ is not known for his honesty, he does seem to be genuinely affected." She wiped her eyes, clearing her throat again as she regained composure.

"Do not trust Elvis," John warned, rubbing his sore wrists. "I still believe he is the one who caused my...predicament."

"I do too," Carrie agreed, giving him a stern look, despite her puffing eyes and red cheeks. "Which is why I wish you hadn't have confessed!"

"Now is not the time," John dismissed, waving a shackled hand. "Sami, we must focus on Sami. How is Marlena handling this?"

Carrie bit her lip, meeting his eyes again. "Not well. She's trying, but its very hard, without you there."

John closed his eyes, the pain of those words like a knife to him. He took a deep, cleansing breath, reminding him that this was the only way.

"God, I'm sorry," Carrie said, covering her mouth. "It's not your fault, John. You know that I didn't mean it like -"

"It's all right, Carrie," he said, holding up a hand to silence her. "I understand. Marlena is strong. I wish I could be with her. I do." He licked his dry lips, closed his eyes again. "I'd give anything to hold her, help her through this."

"Recant your confession. I can file an appeal," Carrie said desperately, reaching across to grab his hand again.

He squeezed her fingers, giving her a look of serene acceptance. "You know I can't do that Carrie. None of this matters," he said, motioning to the visitor's cell. "All that matters is that we find Samantha and Sydney. Thank you for coming to tell me. Tell...tell Marlena I love her. That I am praying for their safe return."

Carrie stared at him a moment, pulling her hand back across the table. "I will," she said, sounding disappointed. "I'll let you know any time new information comes."

"Please do," he said, watching her leave. John sighed, thinking of his poor, troubled Sami. He had never stopped thinking of her as his child, never stopped loving her. Sami was his prodigal. One day, she would open back up to him. One day, they could be a family again.

He only hoped she was well and safe. He only hoped to have the chance to embrace her one more time.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Prisons of a Different Making**_

Sami sat huddled in a small cave she found above the lagoon, Sydney in her arms. It was raining now, raining long, hard rivulets that washed water in around their feet. Sami dragged some palm leaves to the edge of the cage, trying to keep out as much rain as she could. She lined a natural shelf with the leaves, laying the still sleepy Sydney down on them. The little girl had woken during Sami's mad dash, but somehow known to keep silent, her little arms around Sami's neck. She was dozing off again now, lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain.

There was nowhere in the cave for Sami to lay but the rain soaked stone floor. She pulled a pile of soggy leaves up beside her child, ignoring the warm water that rushed passed her. She lay her head on her arm, listening in fear for sounds of movement outside. She knew Vincent had men on the island; it was only a matter of time before they were found. Sami had to try, tho. She had to do everything in her power to protect her child. That was the one thing Sami prided herself on; her love for her children.

She looked up into the sleeping face of Sydney; her little miracle. The little girl was beginning to look more and more like EJ; she had his straight, roman nose. She had his cheek bones. The hair was all Sami, though. Sami smiled a bit, brushing a damp lock from Sydney's face.

She prayed that her family was looking for her. She told herself over and over that Bo, Hope, and her dad would come rushing in at any moment and save them. She was terrified that they would be discovered; terrified that Vincent would lay his hands on her, dirtying her forever.

Sami pushed the dark thoughts aside, succumbing to sleep at last, her hand upon the shelf above, still touching her daughter's hair.

Sami woke with the coming of dawn. Sunlight poured into the cave, bright and clean after the rain. Sami stared up into it blearily, rising to her feet. Sydney was still asleep. Sami kissed her daughter, then went carefully out into the jungle.

She saw a little green garter snake hanging from the tree above. When she was younger and still thought John Black was her father, he had taught her which snakes were poisonous and which were not. He had shown her edible plants and mosses, taught her how to tell north from south simply by the way moss grew on trees. He had taught her how to survive, and now, years later, she found herself grateful.

Tropical plants were alien to her, but Sami knew that bright color signaled poison. She avoided the berries, choosing coconuts and ferns instead. Some of these ferns were recognizable from the books John had had her read. She picked clean mosses, and using a large palm leaf, went to the water's edge to collect clean water. She shattered coconuts against the sharp stones lining the lagoon, praying the sounds of their breaking did not give away her location. Sami carried her bounty up to the cave, waking Sydney quietly to feed her child. Sydney made faces at the moss, but ate it obediently. She really seemed to love the milk from the coconut, eating the meet as a desert. She remained as quiet as Sami, as if afraid that her voice would bring down disaster to them.

Sami went about using the largest ferns, palm leaves, and large branches to cover the opening of the cave. She prayed it would be enough, that by some miracle Vincent did not know of the cave's existence. Surely her loved ones were looking for them now. Surely they would have found some clue.

Sami hoped, and prayed, with all her soul. Let rescue come soon, she begged the heavens, rubbing her bruised and slashed feet, going back to the lagoon to dip her feet in the cool waters as Sydney played in the cave above.

She never saw the man come out of the trees behind her. She felt the jolt of the taser gun once again, her legs crumpling below her. Hopeless and without a friend in the world, Sami fell into her captor's arms once again.

* * *

Will didn't know how long he'd been outside, away from his family, friends, and enemies. He didn't care about their "talking" or "scheming" or "worrying". All he cared about was his mom and his baby sister.

He was on the roof, on a little bench someone had put there. Will always went up when he was upset; into trees when he was younger, up mountains as he aged. He liked being above the world, away from its problems, its people, its issues. He liked being high above the clouds, climbing the summit of some mountain scape, where no one could find him. Here, in the city, in the condo complex that his grandma lived in, the roof was as high as he could go. He looked up at the sky above and just wished he could fly away.

It was growing light now. The night was fading, leaving dawn to pick up the pieces. His mom and sister had been gone for sixteen hours now. Sixteen hours and they were no closer to knowing where his family had gone to. He wondered if Sydney was cold, or hungry, or scared. If his mom was hurt, or worse.

His stomach clenched as he thought of his mom, of how he'd been treating her. He was angry at her, of course. He had every right to be. But the look of pain each time she spoke to him, the way she always reached for his hand and he always pulled away. That haunted him. It tormented him. He remembered the last time he spoke to her. She had told him she was trying, had told him she wanted to be good and do right for her family. And he? He had sneered at her. Had told her she never did anything right. Had turned his back on her, brushed away her tentative touch, had looked down on her.

Called her...that. He had called his own mother a... God, the look on her face; the shock of the word, the fact it came from his lips.

"Why didn't I forgive her?" he wondered aloud, his eyes stinging with tears as he stared up at the fading stars above. "Why didn't I tell her I loved her anyway? Why did I...did I...say that to her?"

"Why indeed," a hated voice said from behind him. Will leapt to his feet, turning to face the man who had ruined everything for his family once again.

"EJ," he snarled, his hands fisted at his side.

EJ stood there, his face streaked with drying tears. His eyes were swollen and red rimmed, his hands twisting nervously before him. Will froze, the pure pain on the man's face stunning him.

They stood in silence, Will staring at the man before him, EJ's eyes darting frantically around himself; as if he expected to find Sydney and Sami up on the roof with them.

"What...what did you say to her?" EJ asked, his teeth chattering in the freezing cold of the fading night; a cold Will just couldn't seem to feel.

"That's...none of your business," Will replied, his eyes stinging with new tears, his mother's broken hearted face swimming before his eyes.

"Tell me!" EJ shouted, his voice so loud against the silence of the dawn.

Will jerked, unable to tear his eyes away. EJ went from frantic sorrow to overwhelming fury in a heartbeat, crossing the way between the door to Will's bench in a split second. Will was lifted, his toes scraping the roof as EJ pulled him up by his collar, his breath hot on Will's face.

Will stared into the face of a man going mad, the words whispered before he could stop them: "I called her a whore. My mom. I-I..." he gasped, the tears flowing freely. He sobbed, giving a keening cry as EJ dropped him. His legs went out from under him, his body collapsing to the roof.

Silence reigned once again, broken only by Will's gasping sobs. EJ remained there, Will staring at the man's leather shoes.

"You're mother is not a whore," EJ said at last, his voice a dangerous whisper. "You will never call her that again." With that, EJ was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

Will wept, curling into himself, laying in the fetal position upon the roof, the predawn light trickling over him, unnoticed and unwanted.

* * *

Marlena excused herself quietly from the room full of worried family and friends, going into the bathroom for a moment of privacy. She leaned against the door, her chest tight. She took deep, shuddering breaths, pain running throughout her body; as though she was feeling a shadow of whatever torment her Sami was.

She pulled her cell phone slowly from her pocket and stared down at it, brushing tears off her cheek. She scrolled thru her contacts til at last one name glowed there, her finger pausing above the call button.

He had a right to know, if anyone did. The man whose name she stared at had one time been one of Sami's biggest supporters – a best friend when no one would even be in the same room with her.

The phone rang. She held her breath, staring at her watch. The time was different where he was – she wasn't even sure what time it was there. It rang again, then at last went to voicemail.

"It's Marlena," she said after the message. "It's about Sami and Sydney..."


	5. Chapter 5

Light was streaming down upon her face, warming her skin. She felt it on her neck, on her arms, her exposed breasts. Sami came awake slowly, her body aching, her skin prickling against the warm, morning air. She opened her eyes blearily, staring up at the now familiar ceiling of her island prison. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over without warning. She had been caught. She moved to rub her pounding head, only to find to her horror that she was chained down. She turned her head slowly, the slightest action causing blinding pain to rip through her skull.

Upon each wrist and both ankles, thick manacles were wrapped. She stared at them, watching the sunlight play off the silvery metal. She looked at her naked arm, her eyes roaming over every inch of herself she could see from this position. She was totally nude, atop the covers of a large, fourposter bed, bared for the world to see. The room was lined with huge picture windows that overlooked the jungle, leaving her exposed for anyone who might wander by. Sami flushed in shame, wishing to God she could cover herself.

"Awake at last, my lovely?" a dangerous, low growl came from nearby. Sami jerked her head towards the sound, the pain in her head doubling.

She stared into the only dark place in the room; a corner far from her, next to the door she assumed led into the rest of the house. Vincent was there, hidden in shadow, sitting calmly. His legs were crossed, and he was wearing another immaculate suit. He rose slowly, coming out into the light. The right side of his face was bruised; no doubt from her attack on him. He moved like a predator, his movements fluid and measured, his muscles tightly coiled and controlled. While he was expressionless, she could see the fury underneath his skin, pulsing away. She could see the rage in his eyes, the way his hands were clenched at his side. Part of Sami wanted to tremble, to cry, to beg.

Instead she glared at him, ignored the frightened chattering of her teeth and said: "Screw you," with all the venom and bravada she could muster.

He rose a hand, slow and controlled, his fingers fisted.

She squeezed her eyes shut as his fist came down, cracking against her cheek. Her world errupted in pain, and she was lost to the blackness once again.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Pain Beyond Pain, Pleasure Not Given**_

EJ had never felt so overwhelmed. He was watching a surveillance video with a reluctant Roman and Rafe, accompanied by a young police officer named Williams, who was controlling the tapes and scanning through them. Hernandez would not look him in the eye, nor would he look at Roman. Hernandez' odd behavior was of no concern to EJ; he didn't care if the man thought, lived, or died, to be perfectly honest.

Nicole was at his side, holding his hand as they watched the videos. Samantha and Sydney walked by a bank, laughing and singing together. Then a sweet shop. A bakery. Chez Rogue. EJ watched his child and her mother walk by without a care in the world.

He looked at the screen before him, catching the beautiful, if not grainy, smile on Samantha's face. He stared at her lips, suddenly overcome by the memory of that last, stolen kiss in her room. He found himself touching his lips, dropping his fingers slowly, glancing at Nicole beside him. She was staring at the screen with concern, her lip caught between her teeth. Nicole loved Sydney; she loved both his children. Her horror at the situation was genuine, and he found he was glad to have her at his side. He squeezed her fingers a bit tighter, catching her eye at last. She gave him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand.

EJ sighed, looking back to find Samantha's profile on the screen as Roman froze it. She was smiling at Sydney, pointing to a flurry of snow coming through the trees. EJ took a deep, steadying breath, unable to tear his eyes away from Samantha and Sydney.

"There, behind her," Roman said, pressing his finger against the screen. Bleary and dark, half hidden in the shadow of an alley, was the shape of a man. He was watching them, his head turned towards them.

"Can we clean this up at all?" EJ asked after clearing his suddenly dry throat.

"We can try," the young police officer at the desk said, tweaking some knobs and turning some buttons. The image cleared, but not much. The man was still a shadow figure, hidden away just out of their sights.

"See if he shows up again," Roman said, and Williams went back to scanning through. Samantha and Sydney went passed a bank that sat opposite the alley leading to the peer, Samantha instinctively putting herself between the alley and Sydney.

_Good girl_, thought EJ proudly.

They could barely see down that alley, Samantha and Sydney passed, a shadow passed a moment later, at the other end of the alley. EJ's heart leapt into his throat. They were being hunted, stalked by a man with the attitude and stealth of a lion after prey. EJ felt lightheaded, taking a heavy seat into the chair beside Williams. Nicole's hands dropped onto his shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

The next set of camera's showed something even more horrifying. They passed by the hardware store at the end of the Square, laughing and smiling and having no idea that just across the street from them, head down, hands in his jacket, was the shadow man. Williams froze the screen without promptly, working his magic to unscramble to screen. There, in a skii cap, the lower half of his face hidden by his collar, was the man who would take Samantha and Sydney. EJ could not see the man's hair, eyes, nor the tip of his nose. Only the curl of his lips as he stared after Samantha and Sydney. EJ felt intense hatred, felt his hands ball into fists at his side.

"There's our guy," Roman said gravely.

He would find that man, and he would make him pay.

"That's the last bit of tape," Williams said quietly.

"Get this image down to the tech department," Roman instructed, patting William's shoulder. "Maybe they can get us something more."

"Yes sir," Williams said, clicking some more buttons, typing some stuff into the computer. A moment later, he walked away with a DVD in his hands.

EJ stared at the face still frozen on the screen, memorizing the haunch of the man's shoulders, the way he ducked his head against the wind. He would find him all right. EJ could almost feel the man's throat in his hands, could almost feel the life dying in his fingers.

"Roman?" Marlena's frantic, breathless voice said. EJ rose, Nicole at his side, as he turned to face Marlena. Her hair was fly-away and coat misbuttoned. "Roman, I got a message from the kidnapper! I left my phone in the house when I went to get some air," she gasped out, holding her sides as if she'd run a mile. She fumbled with her coat pocket, ignoring the excited chatter from everyone in the room. She held out her phone, pressing the speaker button.

"My dearest Marlena," a cultured, disdainful voice began. "My name is Vincent Strong. The name will mean nothing to you, but I assure you, I know you quite well. By now you and your...lackeys have been made aware that your daughter, Samantha, and grandchild, Sydney, are missing. I have them. They are safe, for the time being. I ask for no ransom, am not calling to make demands."

The recording paused as the voice chuckled. "I am calling merely to gloat. I have them. I took what I wanted and I am at last, whole. Your...lovely daughter will remain with me for a time. Your grandchild I will send along as soon as Samantha is more...amiable to me." Marlena sobbed then, nearly dropping the phone. She leaned heavily on Rafe, who pulled her to him.

"Well, I guess that will be all. Ta."

And with that, the recording ended. EJ's hands trembled, his mind swimming in horror. The dawning truth of why Samantha and Sydney had been taken was more than he could bare. He sank back into the chair, putting his head between his knees as he controlled the urge to vomit.

"Williams, get on that name – Vincent Strong!" Roman commanded the younger police officer, who gave a nod and quickly ran off.

"I'm going to call my contacts at the FBI," Rafe said, his voice trembling with emotion. "See if we've got a dosier on someone with that name."

EJ stared at the floor, hardly seeing it, hardly hearing the conversation going on around him. It was too much to understand, too much to take in. _My God, this can't be happening!_ He was overwhelmed with despair, his stomach tied up in knots.

"I know that voice," Marlena said, her voice barely above a whisper as she took a heavy seat beside Roman's desk. "I know his voice but I can't...place it. Place him."

Roman took her phone from her, cursing under his breath. "Unknown Number, of course. I'll bet he's got it blocked and untraceable," he snarled. "I'm gonna have the boys look into your phone records, see if we can figure out where this Unknown Number came from, just in case."

"Of course," Marlena agreed quickly.

EJ moaned aloud, Nicole's hands on his face. She knelt before him, her eyes swimming in tears. "It's going to be okay, EJ," she said quietly. "We'll get Sydney back. Sami, too," she said, trying so hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice when she said the other woman's name. "We'll get them back, right, Roman?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That's right. Yes, yes we will," Roman said, his hopeful words sounding like a death sentence to EJ's ears.

EJ closed his eyes, pressing his fists against them. Visions of his daughter and Samantha clouded his mind. He imagined Sydney in the clutches of this...this mad man, shaking and afraid, wondering where her daddy was and why he wasn't saving her. He imagined the little tears she cried, the way her face scrunched up when she was scared.

Warm hands held his own. He opened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them in the first place, and stared into Nicole's sad, beautiful face. He kissed her fingers, tears falling freely, silently from his eyelashes. He thought of Samantha; poor, tormented Samantha that just never seemed to get things right. He thought of their time together; how much he had loved her. He thought of their tryst, of the pain they had caused. But mostly, he thought of her kiss. The softness of her lips, the silk of her hair. It had been pure; a kiss of gentleness that neither usually held for each other. He desired Samantha more than anyone or anything. He stared at Nicole – sad, blind Nicole that truly believed he would never cheat on here again; Nicole who believed he really did love her and only her – and felt the shame roll upon him.

His poor, beautiful Samantha. Caught in a madman's clutches. He closed his eyes to it again, felt his stomach churn, tasted bile in his throat. Was he torturing her now? Beating her? Burning her beautiful flesh? Raping her body, mind, and soul? EJ's stomach clenched one more time and he lunged for the nearest trash can, vomitting whatever was left in his stomach. Nicole was rubbing his back, the others in the room paying him no mind as he was sick again.

He couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her screaming, struggling against the shadow man. He imagined her fighting, her body twisting while the monster took her.

EJ shook and shivered, spitting into the trash can as his stomach at last settled. Nicole's hands were joined by another, more tentative pair. EJ looked over his shoulder, shocked and ashamed to see Marlena there, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay," Marlena said sadly. "I did the same thing."

EJ grimaced, felt his resolve break and fall. He sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking as Nicole and Marlena tried to comfort him. He whispered her name over and over between the sobs, so softly none heard it, not even himself.

Samantha. Samantha. Samantha.

Samantha...

Sami woke slowly, her whole body aching and burning with pain. It was night again, her right eye was swollen shut and she could taste blood on her lip. She was no longer chained, and was now clad in a simple black tank top with matching shorts. She looked at her arms, staring at the purpling bruises on them. Hand marks just above her elbows. She touched her throat, finding it sore and swollen. She rose gently, limping to the vanity in her room. She looked at herself in the dim moonlight, covering her mouth as she struggled to not throw up. She was peppered with bruises; covered from head to foot. Some of them were not just bruises, but bite marks. She looked under her tank and groaned, tears streaming down her face at the savagery upon her breast.

She reached between her legs, moaning again as she pulled sticky fingers from her core. The overwhelming knowledge that Vincent had beaten and raped her was more than she could bare. She stumbled into the bathroom, throwing herself into the shower, still wearing her night clothes.

She scrubbed furiously at her skin, sobbing as she ran soap and cloth over every bit of herself. She thought of Sydney, still out in the jungle and cried harder. She had to get to her child. She had...had to do...something. She sobbed, moaning as Vincent's seed spilled out of her. She held onto her stomach and sunk down into the shower.

How was she supposed to save Sydney if she couldn't protect herself from this...indignity?

Sami scrubbed and scrubbed, the hot water pelting down on her. She felt her sorrow roll and boil inside her, the pure horror and unfairness of it all more than she could stand. She stayed in the shower til it turned cold, trying to think about finding Sydney, trying to think of her child alone in the jungle.

She scrubbed and scrubbed some more. Nothing helped, and despite all her efforts, she still felt dirty.

Sydney sat in the cave, wondering where her Mommy had gone. Mommy had told her to not leave the cave, no matter what. She drank some of the water Mommy left for her, she ate some of the coconut that tasted so yummy. She waited as the sun rose over the sky, she waited as it disappeared into the sea. She slept and woke, ate some more, then slept again. She waited and waited, but Mommy wasn't coming.

Sydney waited, and watched, and wondered if her Mommy had forgotten her in the jungle.

She thought about Daddy and Johnny and Alli and the zoo. They had seen lions, tigers, and bears. Sydney wondered if there were lions, tigers, or bears on the island. She hugged herself in the dark, staring at the opening of the cave, waiting for her Mommy to come save her.

She slept again, and woke in time to watch the sun rise again. There wasn't a lot of water left, but Mommy had told her to stay put. She drew on the walls of the cave with a rock she found, drawing pictures of her family, of flowers, of puppies, and kittens. Sydney waited and waited, but her Mommy still didn't come.

John sat at the visitor's table at prison, feeling cold and tired and apprehensive. Across from him, looking just as cold, tired, and apprehensive, was none other than EJ Dimera. John had waived his previous orders to see no one, interested and dreading whatever it was EJ had to say to him. The man himself looked as though he hadn't slept in days; perhaps he hadn't. He wasn't looking at John. He was staring at a nick in the table top, staring at it with his lips parted in a distracted way.

John studied EJ. This man had put him there, he was sure of it. This man had been the reason behind all his suffering. EJ was evil, through and through, just like his old man. John stared at his nephew and felt nothing but contempt.

EJ lifted his head at long last, his dark eyes blood shot and wide with despartion. John heard the warning bells go off the moment their eyes met, felt his internal danger meter tick and tone. He was looking at a mad, injured animal. Something dangerous and without reason. Something out to hunt, to kill, and feed. John himself had once born that look, had felt those emotions. He shifted in his chair subconsciously, changing his weight so that if he had to throw himself away from the table, he could do so with minimal injury to himself.

EJ leaned in close, pressing his hands atop the table, showing John that he bore no weapons.

"I have a proposition for you, Uncle," he said in a shaky, growling voice.

So it began. John listened to EJ's proposition until the end. He stared at EJ's face and relaxed, no longer on high alert. What the man was asking of him could destroy him; both of them in fact. EJ's chances at the Mayor's office would go out the window. John could end up with even more prison time; more time away from his beloved Marlena. Or...or if it went right...so many posiblities.

"Please," Elvis said, his hands shaking against the table top. "Please, John. For Samantha. For Sydney."

John pursed his lips, weighed his options, and did the only think he could.

"We have a deal."

He watched as EJ wept with relief, slumping deeper into the chair and took a deep, cleansing breath.

He'd made a deal with the devil. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire too bad upon those he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

The loft was empty; terrible and silent, still like death, cold like a tomb. Johnny and Alli were at Marlena's, keeping her company and themselves out of trouble. Rafe didn't know where Will was; he was simply gone. Rafe himself was lost, sitting on his marriage bed, where Sami should have been.

He touched her pillow, felt the chill of it. He shivered, his body cold despite the warmth of the apartment. He looked at his wedding photo, at the smiling face of his wife. His fingers clenched the pillow, coming away with a golden strand of her hair.

Rafe closed his eyes, pulling the pillow to himself, some of her hair still clinging to it twined around his fingers. He breathed deep of her smell, feeling hot tears prickle the back of his eyes. How much time he had wasted. Dear God, the time he could have spent with her, trying to save their marriage. Instead...instead he had...

Thoughts of Carrie, her skin bathed in candlelight, her cheeks flushed, eyes bright with lust. He felt his desire stir, come to erection at the simple thought of her beauty. The shame of his erection made him drop Sami's pillow. It fell soundlessly to the floor. Rafe stared down at it, feeling his shame burn his cheeks, pierce his heart.

He didn't love Carrie. He loved Sami. Sleeping with Carrie was release. It was sin and beautiful and pure lust. A part of him; the ugly part of him that Rafe tried to ignore; had chosen Carrie out of a deep need to punish Sami. He knew that her mistake with EJ was just that – a mistake. He knew it was borne of desperation, of pain. She didn't love EJ, she loved him. She had come clean to him; yes, at Will's urging, but she had been honest! Rafe knew about the Sami of old; that Sami would not have told him even with Will trying to make her see reason. Sami loved him enough to face her mistake, to take the pain he felt and lash it to herself. Sami loved him that much and he...

Rafe closed his eyes, his hand jamming down into his jeans. He took his erection in his fist and pumped it, visions of Carrie's naked back, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders, the firmness of her ass. He remembered the sweetness of her breast, the taste of her dripping passion. Rafe came to completion quickly, moaning his lovers name, his seed spilling out over his fist, dripping down onto Sami's pillow.

The shame was more than he could bare. He took deep, gasping breaths, sobbing as he lifted her pillow from between his feet. He was the one ruining their marriage, not Sami. He sobbed and fell to the floor, his jeans still undone, his cock still exposed. He lay there clutching her pillow, cursing his weakness.

Rafe didn't know how long he lay there, sobbing like the fool he was. Time had no meaning and no measure. He kept waiting to hear Sami's footsteps on the floor, yet he knew they would not come. A mad man had his wife and he was deathly afraid he would never see her again.

Something shimmered near him. He blinked, reaching his hand out towards it. The whole thing had a dream like quality; the way his hand wrapped around a silver cufflink, monogrammed and ever so familiar.

"EJD," he read aloud, his tears slowly drying on his face. "EJD," he repeated, sitting up slowly.

Why the hell had EJ Dimera been his bedroom?

Rafe stared at the shining little object and saw red, his blood boiling. For an instant he wondered at Sami's faithfulness – had she cheated more than the one time he knew of? – then he suddenly understand. Dimera was behind it. He had taken Sami, despite all his protestations to the contrary. He had planned this kidnapping. He'd been in their room for some nefarious reason – something to do with Sami and Sydney being taken.

Rafe squeezed the bit of jewelry and rose. He was going to find Dimera and make him pay.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Revenge is Not Sweet; It is Bitter, and It is Hard**_

Sami sat in the rocking chair by one of the picture windows in her room. She stared sightlessly out into the jungle, wondering if her daughter was safe and still in the cave. Vincent had yet to make another appearance, thus she did not know if he daughter was still loose on the island or recaptured. Sami wasn't sure what was the better option, but the thought of her youngest child alone in the jungle was more than she could take. But each time she considered telling that monster where to find her daughter, it made her feel ill and shaky.

The sun was starting to rise already. She and Sydney had been on this island three days now. She wondered if her father was looking for her, if Rafe was. She knew they were looking, but had they any idea where to look? Sami closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. She rose slowly, stripping the over sized sweatshirt and pants off, tossing them into a corner. She had dug through the clothes Vincent had given her, finding mostly clingy little things that left nothing to the imagination. Amongst the skimpy garments he had left for her, she found a plain set of jeans and slightly baggy tee. It wasn't as baggy as she liked; she certainly couldn't hide in her clothes, but it would the best she had. She pulled them on with a pair of black sneakers in her size, and shivered.

Sami looked around her room, trying her damnedest to think some way out of this. She had to go after Sydney, that was a given. Sami wasn't sure she could escape, and while she would try, Sami was a realist. She knew that even if she did get into the jungle and to her daughter, Vincent was eventually find her. She decided to hide little weapons throughout her room. She went into the bathroom, staring at the double sinks. She looked at the goose necks of both sinks, smiling grimly when she saw they were metal. After fighting with the tight fittings, she unscrewed the one closest to the toilet, taking the bit of metal and hiding it deep between her mattress and box spring. She took the hand mirror left out for her and broke it, taking the biggest pieces and hiding them in various places – above the windowsills and door frames, inside the light fixtures in her room, bathroom, and closet, under a loose floorboard. She used some of the glass to cut the cord the blinds furthest from her bed. She tied it into a garrote and hid it under her mattress. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to choke Thorvald, but she would try. She stuck the bit of glass in there, too.

This went on for sometime, the sun creeping up the sky as she found and hid weapons of all sizes within her little space. She took the toothbrush from her bathroom and rubbed the plastic end against the granite counter top til it sharpened, tucking it into her shoe before she made to leave.

Her door was unlocked. She opened it slowly, cringing as it creaked. She prayed Vincent was asleep, prayed she'd be able to make it into the jungle unnoticed. She was sure he'd find her again, but she had to make sure Sydney was all right.

"And where are you going, hmn? Mama cat off to find her lost kitten, perhaps?" his smooth, husky voice grumbled from behind her. She had made it to the back door, her hand hovering over the knob. Sami closed her eyes, fighting the feeling of nausea brought on by his voice. Sami turned slowly, gagging a bit at the sight of him. He was nude, standing in the pale morning light, his erection prominent and threatening. Sami made a distressed sound in the back of her throat, turning back around to jiggle the handle of the door, moaning as she found it locked. His arms went around her that moment, dragging her away from the door, away from her child. Sami wailed, reaching out towards it as he dragged her into the living room, tossing her carelessly onto the floor.

His mouth burned when he kissed her, his laughter acid to her heart. He didn't care that she bit him, that she scratched him. He tore at her clothes, shredding her shirt was ease. Her shoes were torn off her feet as he turned her onto her stomach, the toothbrush rolling unnoticed away. He pulled at her jeans; they stretched and pulled, the button popping off them as he painfully skinned them off her. She cried out, kicking against his hands as he removed them at last, her hands scratching against the wooden floor as she struggled to get to the sharpened brush. He was on her before she could scurry any further, his erection pressing at her folds.

Sami screamed in rage, her soul tearing as he thrust into her. She was dry and it hurt ever so much. She bucked against him, clawing at the floor, trying to buck him off her. He used his weight to pin her down, his breath hot against her ear as he took her, his tongue snaking out to lick the shell of her ear.

Sami screamed and screamed, kicking madly. She hated this man; she hated her helplessness. Sami screamed and screamed and screamed and still he would not relent. He latched down on her wrists, pinning them down, dragging her hands away from the brush.

She felt him stiffen at last, listened to the pleasured moan as he released his seed inside her. Sami wailed in horror, feeling his heat fill her. He kissed her shoulder almost tenderly, then rose from her. He walked to the toothbrush, snatching it up with ease, before he went out of the room and down the hall without a word or backwards glance at her. Sami lay there, pooling in his seed, her face against the cool wood floor.

She tried to get up, really she did. It was just so much easier to lie still and pretend she didn't exist.

* * *

Roman sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen before him, glaring at the still photo of the grainy man from the surveillance. They were still no closer to finding out who this man was, or his connection to Marlena. She was there with him, seated in his visitor's chair, her head hanging low as she fought not to nod off. She had been with him the whole night, his Mom at her condo watching the grand kids. Roman looked over at Marlena, who had at last drifted asleep, and felt the familiar ping of affection for her.

She had been the great love of his life. Nothing would ever change that. There were days, still, when he missed her company so badly he could taste her kiss. He missed the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin. He knew she loved John and would never leave his friend, yet he still dreamt of their happier days. It was why he could not settle down, why he could not love. He still loved his Doc, but he would never tell her that. She had enough on her plate without dealing with his unrequited feelings for her.

He startled out of his thoughts as he phone began to ring. She woke with a jerk, staring straight ahead a moment before she realized what the sound was. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, sucking in a breath. "Unknown!" she gasped.

"Answer it when I say so, Doc!" Roman ordered, waving Williams over. "He's calling her again, the trace is on?"

"Yes sir," William said, hovering nervously as he nodded to his buddy, Grant. "Mad man calling."

"Right," Grant said, instantly going to his computer and beginning his work.

"Now!" Roman said on the fourth ring.

Marlena licked her lips, answered; "Hello?"

"Well hello! Am I on speaker, my dear?" the now familiar voice asked, his amusement apparent.

"Yes," she admitted when Roman nodded. "Roman is here."

"Ah, yes, good old Roman. Hello Roman. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vincent Strong, though of course it is an alias. It is such a pleasure to speak to Marlena's ex-husband and my darling Samantha's father."

Roman bristled, trying very hard to keep his cool. "Where are Sami and Sydney?"

"My my, but you are abrupt," Vincent tutted. "They're safe, don't worry. Sami's in her room, recovering for our last sexual escapade. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that though," he laughed, making Roman's blood boil.

"If you have hurt her, so help me -" Roman began, though Vincent cut him off.

"Samantha knows if she pleases me she and Sydney will remain safe," Vincent said dismissively. "Anyway, back to the point of my ringing Dr. Marlena," he began, his voice soft and thoughtful, "have you realized who I am yet, darling doctor?"

Marlena stared at the phone in her hand, her expression devastated still from Vincent's talk of sexual escapades. "No. No I haven't."

"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough, my dear!" Vincent laughed in a jolly way. "You just haven't put two and two together. You were a great help to me and in fact, lead me to find the one woman I truly wanted. Samantha is the love of my life and she completes me utterly. I want no one else. She is perfection in human form.

"I just wanted to ring and thank you, my dear Dr. Marlena. It was you who led me to Samantha. It was you who showed me that I could love again." Strong's voice dropped into a low, dangerous hiss. "Thank you, Dr. Marlena. Thank you from the bottom of my black little heart."

Marlena's eyes widened as he hung up, her skin going pale. Her fingers trembled as she dropped her phone, tears filling her eyes as she rose to her feet. She looked over Roman's head, passed everyone in the room. She took two steps, a third, and fainted dead away. Roman caught her before she hit the ground, the soft scent of her tickling his senses.

"Marlena!" he called, holding her close as he sunk to the floor, her in his arms. "Williams, get a medic!" He tried to rouse her, holding her close. "Marlena! Marlena!"

Her eyes fluttered open a heartbeat later, tears swelling in them. "Oh Roman," she whispered, her lower lip trembling as emotion overtook her. "I know who has them. Oh no, please no," she gasped, closing her eyes. She turned in to his embrace, her hands knotting in his shirt as she sobbed.

"Who! Marlena, who is this Vincent Strong?" Roman asked, gripping her close.

She did not look up at him, squeezing her eyes tighter shut instead. "His name isn't Vincent Strong. It's Alrik Thorvald. He was a patient of mine while John was recovering." She opened her eyes at last, looking up into Roman's with despair. "He's a sexual sadist."

Roman took in a shuddering breath, looking down at her with as much strength as he could muster. "Is that why he was seeing you?"

She nodded, her eyes glazing as she started to remember. "He's Swedish, though he spent a good deal of time here in the states. He claims he made his money in the oil industry. He has connections everywhere – he could be anywhere in the world. He...he saw Sami's picture one day during one of our sessions. My cellphone fell out of my pocket and she was calling me – I have her picture on the ID screen." She grimaced, looking ill. "He called her a lovely girl. It happened so fast I didn't think he saw her name on it. He must have found out she's my daughter. He was doing so much better controlling his urges before I left!"

Roman held her closer, burying his face in her hair as she sobbed. "It's okay Doc, it isn't your fault. Now we know who he is, we'll find him. We'll get Sami and Sydney back."

"Roman, you don't understand!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. "He didn't come to see me because he wanted to get better. He was on _court order_ to come see me. He had just been released from prison for a crime he committed fifteen years ago; one that should have gotten him life!"

"What crime?" Roman asked, his stomach sinking to the soles of his feet.

She dropped her hands, looking up at him with wild, terrified eyes. "The rape and murder of a young Swedish woman named Agneta Kjerstin. A woman he claimed completed him. A woman he claimed was the love of his life."

* * *

EJ stood in the shadows cast by the door leading into Roman Brady's office. No one had seen him there, had realized he had overheard the whole conversation between the monster he now knew was named Alrik Thorvald and Marlena Black. His hands fisted at his side, his expression a black cloud. The woman at his side lay her hand on his arm, her black eyes flashing in the light as she moved away, motioning for him to follow. EJ cast one last look into the room where Samantha's parents sat embracing, his eyes flickering to the phone laying forgotten on the floor.

They left the station unnoticed, his phone on his ear as he climbed into the nondescript black car waiting for him and his companion.

"Roger? Yes, this is EJ. I have a name for you. Alrik Thorvald, also known as Vincent Strong. He was released from prison somewhere in Sweden during or before Marlena and John's time overseas. Yes. Yes, find him. Find everything you can on him, now." He hung up, looking at his companions as the car started up and off.

The tall, dark tanned skin woman that had come along with him into the police station was there, shedding her business jacket to reveal a gray tank top stretched over defined, feminine muscles. She undid the black suit pants she wore, tugging them off to reveal her equally gray panties. The woman apparently had no problems stripping down in front of the men. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and matching combat boots. She pulled a briefcase from under the seat before her, removing a thigh and ankle holster full of knives from it. She strapped the ankle holster under her jeans, the thigh on atop them. She grinned at EJ, her white teeth glinting. She removed the elegant flower shaped bun holder from her crinkled, native hair and simply twisted it into a tighter bun.

The man beside her was silent, still garbed in prison fatigues, his slightly shaggy hair in his eyes. John Black was watching him with interest, his still cuffed hands atop his lap. The woman clicked her seat belt at last, turning her attention to John. She pulled a set of lock smith's tools from the briefcase, releasing the handcuffs within the time it took EJ to blink.

"So, what's the plan, Elvis?" John asked, leaning back against the seat.

EJ smiled darkly, looking at the back of his driver's head. "Alrik Thorvald has Sami and Sydney. As soon as we know where he's holding them, we go after them."

"And Thorvald? What do we do with him?" the dark woman asked in a thick, Australian accent.

"We kill the bastard," EJ said grimly.

The woman laughed, bumping her shoulder in John. "Sounds like old times, eh, Johnny boy?"

John raised a brow but made no comment, simply turning to look out the window again.

"You're no fun these days, Johnny," the woman chided. "You were a lot funner when you were on Dimera payroll."

"When I was a brainwashed pawn, you mean?" John asked, looking back at her. "Talking about that time, Claudia?"

"Of course, when else?" she asked with a tut and a wink. "Once upon a time, you were a riot to be around. All the killin', stealin', and schemin' with your Princess Gina sheila. Look at ya now, mate, all domesticated."

EJ sighed, barely hearing the conversation around him. All he could think of was his daughter and Samantha and how much he was going to enjoy killing Thorvald with his own two hands.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hot and Sydney was ever so thirsty. She had drank the last of the water some time ago, and there was no coconut milk left either. She sat at the mouth of the cave, licking her lips as she looked down at the pool of water down below. She was trying so very hard to be good, but her stomach rumbled and mouth watered so much.

Her bare feet were soundless against the jungle floor. She went down to the water, dipping her little hands into it, drinking gratefully from it. She remembered the nasty green stuff her Mommy had her eat, so she gathered up some of it. She grabbed some ferns that looked like the ones Mommy had gotten before, and made her way back up to the cave. She sat her bounty down, picked up the large palm leaf that was nearly too big to carry, and turned to go back down to the pool.

A man was in the cave opening. His eyes were wild and hazel, his hair matted and long and fallen around his bare shoulders. He wore tatted shorts that looked like they were once nice pants. He had a beard, and in his hands was a long stick Sydney had seen wild men in the movies use to hunt animals with.

She looked the wild man in the eye and gulped, hugging the palm leaf closer.

"Well hello," the man said, his voice deep and rough.

Sydney gulped again and took a step back, slipping on the damp cave floor, falling backwards. She hit her head on the stone below and knew nothing more.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Unexpected Allies**_

Sami was chained to the bed in punishment for her earlier escape attempt. She tugged on the single manacle, wrapped around her left ankle. There were new bruises littered across her skin, new finger prints, new hand marks, impressions of his foot against her stomach. She reached up with trembling fingers, grimacing at the hack job he had done to her hair. To punish her, he'd take a hunting blade and chopped all her hair off, leaving little more than an inch or so all around. It stood up now, caked with her blood and his semen.

Samantha flushed in shame. How she longed to shower! Vincent wouldn't let her; it was part of her punishment. She would stew in his juices, letting them soak into her skin, contaminating her even more.

She was wearing one of Vincent's button up shirts – he had taken away all her clothes, the covers from her bed, the pillows, and all the chairs. The room was bare but for the heavier furniture.

"Maybe you will think ahead next time, hmn?" he had asked, his voice lilting with pleasure when he'd chained her up again.

Sami shivered, hugging her knees together as she sat upon her mattress. She thought of her parents, of her children, her husband. She missed them all so much. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing for some comfort, for some hope.

She tried not to think of poor Sydney, still out there. Vincent had at least given that away; he had yet to find her child. She had seen a glint of fear in his eyes; Samantha did not understand why her missing child should frighten him, but she was sure she'd seen masked terror on him.

Sami hugged herself closer, wincing at the disgusting layer of Vincent that seemed to stain her whole body. She tried to imagine Rafe there with her, holding her, but to her despair, she couldn't easily recall his embrace. She longed for the gentle touch of her husband, for the time before her betrayal of their vows. Things had finally been good for her; she had finally found some contentment in life.

Now she could barely recall all that. Her body was a mass of nerves, of pain, of sorrow. Contentment was so far away.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, desperate for any memory of comfort.

Somehow she wasn't surprised what came to mind. Her last morning in Salem, EJ's hands in her hair as he kissed her. The lightness of his touch, the gentleness of his being. She had felt safe, had felt wanted, needed.

She remembered the Once-Upon-A-Time of them. Once-Upon-A-Time, EJ had loved her with all his heart. She had loved him too, but unable to say so. But unlike fairy tales, she hadn't gotten her Happily Ever After with Prince Charming. He'd turned into a two-headed monster, and all that happiness was gone.

Yet here she was, clinging to the memory of his kiss, more powerful to her than the last embrace between herself and her husband. She remembered the stilted way Rafe held her, the stiff way he touched her, as if she disgusted him.

Here, in this hell hole, away from her life of lackluster days, Sami understood at last that her marriage was never going to be a happy one, never again. It was her fault for cheating, his for pushing her away. There was no way to save it. It was not thoughts of Rafe that kept her sane, but of EJ. It wasn't about love or lack thereof, it was about her heart. She loved Rafe, but there was something so flawed between them. Rafe was so very good and Sami, despite her desperate changes to herself, would never be that good.

Sami sighed, opening her less swollen eye, and stared at the vanity across from her. She could see herself; a small mess on a stripped bed; and wondered if there was any of the old, bad Sami was still lurking inside her. The old, bad Sami wouldn't be in this spot; she would be scheming and planning and escaping already.

She reached under her mattress, pulling out the bit of lead pipe she had managed to take off her sink when she was free to wander her room. She looked at the heavy bit of metal and smiled a cruel, broken smile.

Maybe the old Sami wasn't quite as dead as everyone wanted to believe.

* * *

Sydney woke with the warmth of the sun on her face, the sound of waves slipping up the sands tickling her ears. She yawned, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and blinked up at the clear, beautiful blue sky. She took a deep breath, smelt the most wonderful cooking smell she had ever smelled in all her life. She sat up slowly, touching the cloth that acted as a bandage around her head, her eyes wide as she looked across the little campfire she had been laying next to. The wild man was there, hunched over a fire, turning a stick over it. On the stick was some sort of meat; Sydney didn't know what it was and she didn't really care. Her stomach growled and ached and oh how she wanted some food right then.

The man looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes; the only visible part of his face; crinkled as he smiled at her. "There you are, sweetheart," he said warmly, turning back to the fire. "Food will be ready very, very soon."

Sydney tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she stared into the man's eyes. "I think I know you, Mister."

The man chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm pretty sure you do know me, kiddo. What's your Mama's name?"

Sydney blinked up at him. "Sami Brady-Hernandez," she said, struggling a bit with the last name. It was an awful lot for a little girl to say.

The man's grin grew, his very white teeth shining in the firelight. "I thought so! Well, guess what cutie? Your Mama, Sami, is my sister. I'm your Uncle Eric!"

Sydney's eyes went wide, her lips parted in awe.

* * *

Alrik Thorvald sat quietly at his desk, the angry, moving strains of Ravel's "Concert for the Left Hand" wafting from the CD player to his left. He had his back to the door, his face bathed in sunlight as he faced the massive window that served as the office's outer wall. The sweet jungle breeze flitted in through small vents hidden within the thin, golden window frame. He breathed deep of it, feeling the magic of the music and the jungle air dance over his skin.

He was naked, as he preferred to be at most times. The hair sprinkled across his body was on end, his skin crawling with gooseflesh. The music moved him. He swayed with it, his lips parted. The wonder of it – that such mastery should be born with just one hand – astounded him. The sheer imperfection of it, the aching sound of one hand playing where there should be two, sent his heart into his throat.

It was like his Samantha. Forever flawed, forever yearning to be more than what she was. He had watched her for some time. He waited for her. He had desired her imperfection. He had desired her flaws. She was, to him, a greater piece of magic even than his beloved Ravel. The music reached it's crescendo, it rose and fell and bathed him in pure, sweet beauty; like the soft flesh of Samantha's inner thigh. He tasted the glory of the song, the rhythm of sorrow that it brought upon him. It was like Samantha's tears – full of hot anger and deepest regret.

He could feel the erection straining between his legs, but paid it no heed. In the back of his mind, the lingering reminder that the child, Sydney, had yet to be found. He dreaded what would happen if the brat wasn't located by his men. But the music soothed him, took thoughts of the child and what her disappearenace would mean, away from him and this beautiful moment. He gripped the arms of his office chair, his head thrown back as he lost himself to the music. The sheer emotion of it was like her eyes; filled with fury and fear. The beat of the finger upon the ivory felt as real to him as the scrape of her desperate nails on his arms. His back rose with the music, straining up from his chair, his feet upon their tip toes as he arched. He felt he notes play over his chest, caressing his nipples the way her teeth had dug in around them. He reached up with one hand, brushing his fingers over a powerful bite she'd given him, bruising him, drawing his blood. She was music to him – pure, simple, anguished music. The song came to completion with startling clarity, just as she screamed each and every time he filled her with his passion. As the final note rang in his ears, Alrik came, having never touched himself. He felt the sticky heat of his love for Samantha, and for the Ravel, and sunk back into his chair, satisfied.

Truly there was nothing more beautiful than his Samantha. No woman more made to his perfection. He would devour her imperfections, sample her flaws. He would take and take and take until Samantha was a part of him forever. Then he would send her to rest with his sweet Agneta; into the ocean where the sharks and fish and all the little life that ate flesh could partake of her glory.

Alrik closed his eyes and wept, for life was wonderful. The music began again, and the magic renewed.

* * *

Night fell over Salem, on the third day since Samantha's disappearance. The news was no doubt still chattering with fury over the ongoing search for Samantha and Sydney. EJ sat quietly inside the metal container, listening to the sounds of his breath and those of Claudia and John, who were waiting with him. They were at the pier, waiting to be loaded onto a Dimera fishing vessel who was ready to go out to sea. The pier operator was checking the manifest for inconsistencies. As soon as their esteemed captain managed to get the man away, they would out to sea and off to find his family.

EJ leaned against the container wall, his hands loose in his lap. He was controlling his breathing, controlling his heart rate. It would do no good to give in to the panic tickling the back of his mind. He would find Samantha and Sydney, he would bring them home. The information about Thorvald's stronghold was in his phone, secured in his pocket. Roger had done his job well, finding the island's location within a few hours. Roger Clement was the best, EJ had to admit, and was grateful once again for his father's many connections.

He remembered her hair, the taste of her lips. For a moment, it was as if Samantha was there with him, her gentle hands upon his shoulders. EJ shivered, wishing with all his might to find his child and her mother. He could still feel Sydney's hand holding him, still see her smiling face.

The container gave a lurch. EJ listened to the crane groan and moan as they were lifted off the pier. He sighed softly, relief washing over him as they were sat heavily down into the boat's small cargo bay. They sat and waited in silence as the boat came out of port and onto the open waters. The first mate came down to retrieve them a bit later, once they were sure they were clear of the authorities.

John had been quiet through most of this venture, though EJ didn't blame him. The bargain had been simple enough, straight forward enough. John would help him find Samantha and Sydney, in exchange for the clearing of his name and his freedom. EJ had confessed he was behind John's incarceration sometime ago, and John had not been surprised, or even angry in fact. The man had just looked at him with great disappointment; something that bothered him even now.

"I would've gone with you anyway," John had confided on their way away from the prison. "To save Sami and Sydney, even if it meant coming back here."

EJ didn't always understand John Black and definitely didn't like the man, but in that moment, he had respected him. Now they stood on the ship's bow together, Claudia off organizing their plan of attack. John wore a black turtle neck and pair of stretching black jeans; just like Claudia and himself. He looked older to EJ, tired. The bruises peppering his face and any visible bit of skin showed the horror of his incarceration. EJ felt an unexpected pang of remorse seeing those marks – a guilt he had never thought he could posess tickled the back of his mind. Beyond the guilt, beyond the remorse, EJ just hoped the older man would be up for the task.

"Roger is sure Thorvald is on this island we're headed to?" John asked, his voice barely audible over the roar of the engine and the sea as they passed through it.

EJ nodded vaguely, staring out in the night. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, its light barely shining through the cover. It would help them in their mission, if it stayed that way. "Yes. Roger traced boats going and to from the island, financed by an Edgar Walden – another of Thorvald's lesser used aliases. He had...items brought to the island that would fit our man."

"Such as?" John asked mildly.

EJ's hands tightened on the rail. "Various pleasure toys. Adult items. Womens clothing matching Samantha's size and style. Clothes and toys for a little girl of Sydney's age. He's been having these...things sent there since you and Marlena left Switzerland."

John sighed softly. EJ saw his shoulder's slump. "Poor Doc. I know she's blaming herself."

"She should," EJ replied sharply, narrowing his eyes at the hidden moon. "What kind of idiot has a picture of her daughter anywhere near a sexual sadist?"

John turned towards him, his expression blank, but under it EJ could see the building fury. "Doc loves her family, junior. Sami, Carrie, Eric, Will, Allie, Johnny, Sydney. She sleeps with her damn phone next to her ear in case one of them needs her. She looked at the photos on that phone everyday and wished to God to be with her family. How dare you judge her because that monster managed to get a glimpse of her daughter? Do you think for one minute Marlena would have her phone in her pocket if she thought she would drop the damn thing within his reach?"

"She shouldn't have had it!" EJ snapped, turning to look at him. "What kind of therapist doesn't shut their phone off for a session with a patient? She's a fool and because of her, Samantha and my daughter are gone." He stormed away from the rail, snarling when John caught his elbow.

"Listen here, Elvis," John said, his voice low and dangerous, "it's no one's fault but that lunatic's. It isn't Doc's, and it isn't yours."

EJ jerked, staring wide-eyed at the man. "Mine? Who said it was my fault?"

John narrowed his eyes, releasing EJ's arm. "You don't have to say it. You don't have to because it's written all over your face. You're pain and guilt and dark thoughts ooze off you, junior. What do you ask yourself when you're alone? Do you wish you'd been there, think you would have made a difference? Do you think about that night you slept with my daughter and ruined her marriage? Think about the fact you're the reason Rafe isn't around her anymore? Doesn't all that run through that thick skull of yours?"

EJ stepped back from John, feeling as though the man had slapped him. "How did you -"

"How did I know about you and Sami?" John asked with an annoyed snort. "Rafe told Carrie. Carrie told me. Even if they hadn't though, I would have known." He leaned towards EJ then, gave him a dark smile. "The look on your face would have told me as much."

EJ took a shaking, sharp breath. He clutched at the rail again, turned away from John, and stared into the dark, rolling sea crashing into the boat as it sped in the night. He knew John was right. The longing to save Samantha was so strong within him, he was surprised no one seemed to have cottoned on to his feelings. And as for the questions John had thrown his way, he had asked all those things of himself long ago. Had blamed himself for Samantha being alone so much. Had he the self control to send her away that night they thought they lost Johnny, Hernandez would no doubt have kept a better eye on her. Had he acted on his feelings – the very feelings he wished so hard to forget – and gone to her after their tryst, perhaps he would have been there beside her during that walk.

"You still love Samantha, don't you, Elvis?" John asked in that low, dangerous voice. "Don't lie to yourself, or Sami, or Nicole anymore. You slept with her because you crave her. Because you can't forget her, or the way your heart leaps into your throat each and every time you meet her eyes."

EJ heard the odd, choked sound that came from his throat. He felt the way he shivered and shook and felt the weakness creeping up his spine. "Stop," he commanded, gripping the rail so tightly he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

"You never stopped loving Sami, even when you wanted to kill her with your bare hands."

"Enough," he gasped, staring up at the veiled moon.

"Even now, knowing that another man has her, is hurting her, all you can think of is making it all go away. Saving her. Not because she's the mother to your children, but because -"

"Stop it, John!"

"-but because_ you love her."_

EJ sank onto the deck, his legs no longer able to hold him. He was still holding the rail, staring desperately through the bars at the open, endless sea.

"You love her, don't you Junior?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again. Visions of Samantha, resplendent in the morning light, her eyes dancing with laughter, her hair caught in the wind. The beauty of her skin, the softness of her touch. The way she held him in their better days, the few times they made love – real, genuine love. All of this flashed and flickered and filled his every thought.

"Elvis?"

EJ closed his eyes, choked on his words, and spoke at last.

"I love her. I never stopped loving her. I. Love. Samantha."


	8. Chapter 8

It was night again. Sydney sat at her Uncle Eric's side, curled up against him. His hand was rubbing soothing, gentle circle's on her back. He told her fairy tales, about great love, adventure, and lost kings. He told her the stories of King Arthur, Robin Hood, Pocahantas, Snow White, Peter Pan. Sydney's mind swam with thoughts of far away places and nobility beyond measure. She was young enough to believe in fairies, and wondered if there were some hiding in the jungle.

They were in a cave – not the one her Mama had brought her to – this one was hidden away deep within the jungle, behind a set of thick trees you had to know your way through to find. Uncle Eric had carried her with love and gentleness through the forest, and fed her sweet fruits and pure, clean water from a nearby stream. He told her he had been living on the island for some time and knew all its secrets. Sydney wasn't sure how he got there and why she'd never met him before, but she loved her Uncle Eric already.

She told Uncle Eric all about Mama, about the mean man that hit her and dragged her into her room for hours on end. About the way Mama still sang to her and told her everything would be all right, even when her lips were bloody and she couldn't see through her swollen eyes. Uncle Eric was very upset that Mama was being hurt and hid his face in his hands as he cried. Sydney had hugged him and kissed his furry cheek, and clung to him as he promised to do whatever he could to save her Mama. Sydney was fairly sure Uncle Eric was a questing Knight, just like Sir Percival from the King Arthur story. She hoped he could save her Mama.

Sydney fell asleep against her Uncle Eric's hip. She dreamt that night that she was a Princess, that her mother was Queen Guinevere, that Rafe was King Arthur, and her Daddy was Lancelot.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Knights in Shining Armor**_

They landed on the island shores just after midnight. They found an alcove of rocks, hidden by the night and lack of moon light. Claudia was the first off the boat, her high-powered rifle armed and propped upon her shoulder. She was a night creature, silent and easy in the darkness, her night vision goggles the latest, smallest model, looking rather like sunglasses, gave her sight in the overwhelming black. Behind her, Mr. Dimera and John Black moved soundlessly. Mr. Dimera had been quiet on their trip ever since he and John Black had had their little talk on the deck. He looked a bit shell shocked on their raft ride to the island, but now he was all business. Claudia had no doubt they'd be in and out in silence – they were all professionals, after all.

They had sunken their raft, a remote control in Mr. Dimera's pocket ready to raise it once they rescued Samantha Hernandez and the child Sydney. Claudia was ready for action, almost hoping to come across some of Thorvald's goons – she could do with a good spot of violence to get her blood pumping.

They moved within the jungle unnoticed, meeting no security, no resistance. This bothered Claudia. Surely a man of Thorvald's means had protection! They knew from the info that EJ had that he had a staff of security guards hidden all over the jungle. They were former Mexican cartel – hardened and strong and stealthy. They could be anywhere, hiding in thick, familiar jungle. They had the home field advantage, while Claudia and her "team" had only surprise on their side.

The first sign they were not the only "visitors" to this island hell came surprisingly quick. They had only been skulking in the jungle an hour when they came across the first body. It was one of the men EJ had a profile on. His throat had been cut, his body hidden under brush. John had stepped on the man's hand, otherwise they would never had found him.

"Wasn't an animal. A knife did this," Claudia said quietly, looking at the wound.

"Samantha?" EJ asked hopefully.

John knelt beside Claudia, shaking his head before looking at EJ. "He was overpowered. Sami's a wildcat for sure, but she couldn't have done this."

Claudia heard EJ let out a shaky breath. They left the dead man in the brush and went back to their hunting.

The second body was not on EJ's incomplete list of Thorvald's men. He was hanging from a tree, his neck wrapped in a thick vine. Animals had been eating on him, but it was clear he had been executed much like the first man. The third was found drowned in a stream they passed over, strangulation marks on his neck.

"Someone is taking out Thorvald's lackeys," John said with dark humor, smirking at Claudia.

"Let's hope they don't try it on us, mate," Claudia replied with a scowl.

They found a total of ten men dead in the jungle. EJ's information said there were only fourteen known guards on the island.

"The others must be with Thorvald," EJ said as they came to a tall, pure waterfall.

"Let's hope so," John replied.

Above the waterfall they found a cave. There were signs of a fire, and a few smears of blood on a rock. EJ had looked stricken, touching the little traces with his fingers, his hands shaking. "God no."

"We don't know they're hurt. It could have been a cut, or scrape. It might not even be them," Claudia said quietly, touching EJ's arm.

"No, it's them," John said quietly, rising up from the corner he'd gone to investigate. In his hands was a small sampling of mosses and leaves. He told them of when Sami was younger, how he'd taught her what was safe to eat and what to avoid in the wild. "Good girl," he said to himself, replacing the mosses in the corner. He touched a small shelf, just large enough for a child to lay on. He stared it awhile, before turning back to Claudia and EJ. "Time to move on. They haven't been here for awhile, if the state of these mosses shows anything."

Claudia heard it first; the small snap of a twig somewhere outside the cave. She stopped the men with a wave of her hand, turning her rifle towards the opening. John and EJ both drew the pistols they wore at their sides and silently, carefully aimed.

"You won't find them here," a soft, tired voice said. A figure stepped out around the cave entrance, a crudely fashioned staff in one hand, a knife in the other. The night vision made him grainy, obscuring him a bit, before he came into sharp focus.

"Who are you?" Claudia barked, her rifle pointed straight at the man's chest..

The man looked curiously at her. "Could ask you the same thing."

Claudia saw John move out of the corner of his eye. The older man's lips were parted, his gun lowered just a notch. "Eric...is that you?"

"John?" the man asked, sounding just as surprised. "John what the Hell are you doing here?" he sounded overjoyed now, taking a step into the cave.

The tracer lit up on his chest, Claudia's finger hovering over the trigger.

"Are you saying that's Eric Brady?" EJ asked John, his voice high with shock. "That's not possible. Isn't he in Colorado?"

"I was in Colorado," Eric cut in, leaning his staff against the cave wall. "Awhile ago, I don't know how many years its been, I was in a car accident. I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was here, on this crazy island." Eric looked at Claudia, at her gun. "Any chance you can get this dot off me? Red isn't my color."

Claudia looked to EJ, only lowering her gun at his nod. She kept her finger hovering over the trigger, running her eyes over this man who claimed to be the twin of Samantha Brady-Hernandez. He was rather well built, she noticed, her eyes lingering over the nice shape of his shoulders, the obvious abs partially hidden behind the beard. She was pretty sure he'd be a nice looking bloke, once he was cleaned up. He had a lovely shape, of course, it'd been a minute since she'd had a man. Her work for Mr. Dimera kept her busy, after all.

"That's not possible," John was saying, shaking his head. "Marlena went out to Colorado and met with Eric. He was fine, just a bit banged up. I don't know who you are, but you aren't Eric."

Claudia raised her gun again, just in case.

Eric sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno who Mom met, but it wasn't me. Probably one of Stephano's goons." He growled then, ruffling his shaggy hair. "Enough talking about me. We gotta go -"

"Wait, Stephano?" John asked sharply, glancing at EJ and Claudia.

Eric looked between them all three, his face a mask of confusion and frustration. "Of course," Eric said. "Who do you think dumped me here?"

* * *

Vincent hadn't come to let her out of the chains all day. She had been forced to drink the last of the water he'd left her so she could urinate in the cup. She had hidden the cup under her bed, where she wouldn't have to think of how low she'd been forced to stoop. It was night now, sometime close to midnight she was sure, and she hadn't had a thing to eat all day, not a drop to drink since about sunset. She burned with thirst and cramped with hunger.

Samantha had napped off and on all day, coming alert at every little sound. She was terrified he'd catch her unawares, terrified he'd be on before she could reach one of her hidden weapons. It was hard to stay awake, hard to concentrate with the heaviness of hunger on her. She knew the human body could go weeks without food, but she only had a few days to survive without water.

She was dozing now, in that half-asleep, half-awake state. She didn't hear the door open, but heard the wicked chuckle come from it. Samantha sat up like a shot, swinging at him. Vincent caught her wrist, grinning madly at her. Samantha screamed and writhed and kicked with all her might as he pushed her onto her belly, stretching her out across the bed.

She half-hung over the edge of it, his hands on her hips as he pounded into her from behind. Samantha bore her teeth viciously, swearing to herself. She was hanging over the wrong edge of the bed – the pipe was under the side she slept on! She cursed aloud, screaming at him in fury as he laughed and took her.

He pushed her harder and she had to brace her hands on the floor to keep from being thrown over the edge. She opened her eyes, gasping in pain as one of his thrusts went a little too deep. There, just inches from her, was the cup of her urine.

Samantha's eyes burned with shamed, determined tears. She grabbed the cup by the top, careful not to spill it. She waited as he took her, waited til he would inevitably pull her up to shift her into another position. He yanked her carelessly, flipping her onto her back. She adjusting the cup in her grip, snarling with hatred as she belted her upper body up, throwing the urine right in his face.

Vincent screamed in disgust and surprise as the urine splashed his face. He rolled off her and straight off the bed, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Samantha grabbed the pipe from under her mattress, leaping from the bed with all her strength and landing atop him, the chain around her ankle yanking her back towards the bed. She lifted the pipe and brought it down, smashing it against his cheek. She heard the bone break and listened to him howl. She brought it down across his face again, blood flying from his mouth as his whole body shifted underneath her from the force of her blow. She cracked it against his side, his ribs, his stomach. Over and over she beat every inch of his she could, screaming in fury all the while. At last, she sat back, breathing hard, the pipe above her again, prepared to strike. He lay still beneath her, one of his eyes popped right out of his skull, the other swollen shut already. Blood was pooling at his mouth, his breath hacking and fluid filled. He stuttered, his breath catching, his open eye widening, before he simply...stopped. He stopped breathing, he stopped moving. Samantha waited, the pipe still raised. Vincent did not move, did not so much as twitch. She lowered the pipe and rose on shaky feet, keeping close to the bed. She looked at his naked form in disgust, wondering just what she would do to get loose from the stupid bed and the stupid chain that held her.

It was then she noticed it – Vincent wore the key to her manacle around his wrist, hanging from his watch band. She took the whole watch off his limp wrist, snarling at his still form as she did. The pipe was still in her hand, still ready in case she had to clobber him again. He did not breathe, did not move. Perhaps she had managed to kill the bastard. Samantha unchained herself with shaking fingers, the pipe still clutched in her desperate grip. She found the key to her room in the hall way cabinet and locked the door, going to his room. There she found some clothes that would fit her – cover her – and took off into the night and into the jungle, the bloody pipe heavy in her grasp.

* * *

In Salem, seated the desk in his Sitting Room, a cigar in one hand, a drink in the other, Stephano Dimera stared blankly at the laptop screen before him. Reflected in his eyes was the latest report from Alrik Thorvald, aka Vincent Strong. His granddaughter still had not been found, and Samantha Brady's strength was beginning to wane. Stephano cared nothing for Samantha, but the knowledge that his grandchild was missing on the island was...troubling.

He sat the drink down on his desk, removing his cellular phone from his pocket. He opened an app and stared at the beeping red dot that represented his best agent, Claudia Keller. He watched the dot move over the digital map of the island, the read-out screen below it showing her exact position. He was a fool to trust Thorvald to watch over his grandchild. Claudia would find Sydney and bring her home.

He only hoped Thorvald at least managed to kill Sami Brady first. If not, Claudia would have to neutralize her, somehow without alerting Elvis.

All of this was, in fact, Elvis' fault. Stephano sighed, once again struck with the disappointment his son had brought him. He turned back to the laptop screen, minimizing Thorvald's report. He clicked on a few folders, bringing up a password protected file. He opened the file, his face twisted in disgust and anger as the video began.

He watched Elvis and Samantha circle each other. Watched them fight and spit and grasp at each other in fury. He watched them scream and grab and kiss and fuck right there, on Stephano's couch. He watched Elvis through his life away, having a fling with that harlot, Samantha Brady. Didn't his son know by now to not touch her? To forget her?

But Stephano knew his sons weakness. He knew Elvis had a capacity for love, like that of his silly mother, Susan Banks. Despite his claims that he had forgotten the Brady daughter, Stephano saw the longing he tried so hard to hide.

Elvis would never love Nicole, not as long as Samantha Brady lived. Stephano knew Samantha had to go and go for good, preferably in a painful, degrading way. Elvis would never be the heir Stephano had groomed him to be so long as Samantha Brady was in the picture. She brought out his softness, his humanity. She was a weakness to not only Elvis, but Giovanni and Sydney as well. His grandchildren could not be allowed to grow into Bradys. No, they had to be Dimera's – they were his legacy. He would remove the threat of Samantha Brady from all their lives. It was for the best, after all.

Stephano sighed, closing the window that showed his son's shame. He'd free his family of Samantha Brady's clutching grasp one way, or another.

He brought up yet another screen, his expression darkening further as he gripped his drink. The smiling, clean shaven face of Eric Brady was staring at some point to the right of the camera. The Brady twin did not know the nuisance he was, did not know why he was on that island with Thorvald. The mere fact that he had survived, had managed to sneak under not only Thorvald, but Stephano's radar, was proof of the idiot's instinct to torment Stephano. Eric Brady was a menace – a threat he could not forgive. He had hoped the idiot had died in the jungle, but of course, like the cockroach he was, he survived. Stephano had his reasons for throwing Samantha's twin on the island, reasons he had discussed with no one. If Eric Brady were to find Samantha or Sydney, his entire scheme could fall apart.

He would kill them both, those blasted Brady Twins, before his secret would be revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

EJ sat motionless beside the fire, his daughter happily snuggled in his lap. He was only half-listening to the tale Eric Brady was spinning, John and Claudia paying rapt attention to Samantha's twin. Eric had been dropped on this island in June of 2008. He'd been shocked and horrified to learn it was almost 2012.

"I knew it had been ages, but three and half-years?" the man had asked, his voice a choked gasp.

Eric had brought them to his cave – a well hidden place where Thorvald's men wouldn't find them. Sydney had been napping by the fire; she'd woken with a yawn and a startled yelp of joy to see her father. It all felt like a dream; a horrible nightmare, listening to Eric's tale.

"I woke up in room, all windows and bamboo," Eric had said. "I was bandaged from my accident. Men took care of me – none of them would speak English. I didn't know any Spanish, so I couldn't communicate. They cared for me, but kept me locked up. I could see out into the jungle, but the windows and doors were always locked. I overheard two of them talking one day – I heard the name Stephano Dimera. I knew he'd brought me here." Eric had shot EJ a dirty look there, having discovered just who EJ was.

"Once I healed up, I started working on an escape plan. I overpowered one of the guys when he brought me some food. I made it out into the jungle; barely got away. One of the bastards managed to put a bullet through my leg," he showed them a scar on his left thigh then, "but I still made it out. I ran from them for weeks. I was just lucky the leg didn't get infected. I found this cave, and I've been living here ever since. I guess they figured I died from it because they stopped looking for me pretty darn quick.

"A few weeks ago, this boat showed up. I didn't dare approach it. I could tell they were more of Stephano's flunkeys. Thorvald was with them," he snarled, throwing a log on the fire. "He went to the house where I was kept. I didn't know what his plans were or why he was here. I just knew he worked for Stephano and was my enemy."

"Are you the one who has been killing Thorvald's lackeys?" Claudia asked, speaking for the first time since it was revealed her boss was behind all this.

Eric grinned; a dark, slow thing that twisted his face, casting a shadow of madness over his features. "The jungle makes you hard. It makes you used to killing to survive. So yeah. Yeah, it's been me. I can't let them get too close, after all," he admitted without pause, giving Claudia a long, searching look afterward. Claudia gave him a look back – one EJ had seen before. He rolled his eyes, wondering how long it'd be before Claudia tried to get Eric Brady in the sack.

It was all too much. Eric assumed Thorvald worked for EJ's father. But what other explanation was there? If this island truly did belong to Stephano, then Thorvald had to work for him. EJ held his daughter closer, his stomach churning, his heart breaking with each passing second.

"Claudia," John's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts. "We have to know. Whose side are you on?"

Claudia was silent, running a rag over one of her many knives. She did not look up, but sighed softly. "Mr. Dimera sent me here to retrieve his granddaughter and bring Elvis here back in one piece. I don't know anything about anything when it comes to this perve or who he works for. I'm just here to do me job and get us home in a single piece. All this root rubbish about Mr. Dimera hirin' Thorvald is just that to me – rubbish. I'm on your side, so long as Mr. Dimera says I'm on your side."

EJ looked at Claudia, knowing this was as close to allegiance as she would ever come. She'd been loyal to his father as long as EJ could recall, and while he'd prefer to know she would stand beside them, any help she could offer was better than none. John seemed to agree, for he said nothing more on the subject, though EJ noticed he was keeping a better eye on the Aussie.

Sydney sighed in her sleep, having nodded off again sometime during their talk. EJ held his child closer, kissing her atop her head. He thought of Samantha, alone and against Thorvald. He only hoped to find her in time to help her.

He passed Sydney to John, muttering that he needed fresh air. He went out of the cave and into the jungle, unable to wait another minute to go find his lost Samantha.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**On the Run**_

He woke slowly, the feeling of blood running cold down his cheek making him shiver. For a moment, Alrik Thorvald could not remember where he was. He was waking from a dream; a memory, really; of a happier time. He was a child again, no more than five years old. His mother was singing songs of the Old Days, making fresh bread in the old stone oven. He could still smell the sweetness of baking, the freshness of farm milk. He remembered running over the hills and green lands of his family home, wrestling with his pet dog, Ingar. He remembered the texture of the dog's fur, the gentleness of his bright, blue eyes.

Alrik blinked slowly, the happiness of his youth, the memory of his mother's bright, blond hair fading. He touched the wound upon his brow, stared up at the ceiling with his good eye. He touched the other, disgusted to find it dislodged from the socket. He rose slowly, his body cringing and aching and beaten. He looked into the vanity mirror, ignoring the gore of his wounds. He reached up to the eye, hanging limply from the socket. He snarled, reaching up with trembling fingers as he pushed the useless eye back into the socket.

Alrik stared at his face. His cheekbone was crushed, his hair caked with blood. Somehow, though, he felt no pain. His heart was racing, memories of Samantha's enraged face hovering over him making his heart burst. She was perfection – perfection in a state of rage. He was more sure than ever that she was the One. It was time, he knew to send her to be with his first, true love; Agneta.

Alrik closed his good eye and sighed, smiling despite the ache of his battered face.

Samantha stumbled, out of breath, staring wildly into the dark cave. There was no sound, no sign of movement, though she could barely see in the dark. Her body hurt from her mad run, her skin littered with scrapes, cuts, and bruises from her many falls on the way here. The pipe was still in her grip, held close to her body.

"Sydney?" she whispered frantically, taking a step into the cave. "Baby? Sydney?"

The cave was silent but for the drip of water falling from the many rocks within. Sami felt frustrated, tired tears form in her eyes. She leaned heavily onto the cave wall, letting her despair overwhelm her just a moment.

Someone had found her daughter, or Sydney had strayed out into the jungle. Sami stumbled into the cave, touching the little shelf where her daughter had slept. She would never find her in the open wild, never find her if Thorvald's men had. Was Sydney even now hidden away somewhere in the house Sami had just escaped? Why, oh why, hadn't she checked the house for her daughter before dashing out into the jungle? Sami wept bitter, cold tears, and sank to the cave floor, hugging herself. She stirred the scent of Thorvald on her skin, making her dry retch. She scrambled out of the cave, into the air. Below her, the splash of the waterfall enticed her.

She stumbled down the hill, not caring that she was making enough noise to wake the dead. Not caring if Thorvald's men should find her, she stepped into clearing. She stripped herself of his clothes, stumbling numbly into the water. She did not think of the creatures that could be lurking in the pond below the fall, did not worry about snakes or alligators or anything else. She took a thick palm leaf from a tree at the water's edge and used it to scrape at her skin, splashing the cool water all over her. She dunked in the water over and over, pausing beneath the surface to listen to the roar of the nearby falls.

She wept into the water, shivering as she scrubbed. She wept for her Sydney – where was her child?! - and wept for herself. Sami shook and trembled and at last left the water for land.

Sami froze as she stepped out of the water, staring like a trapped animal at the stark outline of a man. She clasped her right arm over her battered breast, her left hand clapping down between her legs. The man was silent, watching her, hidden by the clouds covering the moon. They remained frozen, simply staring at each other.

The clouds that had protected her flight, that had hidden her path through the jungle, broke at last. A pale, sliver of moonlight fell, lighting the man's feet first. The light traveled up his legs, up his stomach and chest. Even before it touched his tear-stained, horrified face, Samantha knew who he was.

"EJ?" she whispered into the night.

The man let out a strangled cry, and fell to his knees.

She had been found, at last.

It had been the soft splash of water that alerted him. The muffled sob, the familiar voice weeping in the night that drew him slowly, dreamlike, to the waters edge. He stared at the ghostly outline of her in the water, his voice lost as he drank in the sight of her, alive and nearby.

EJ was frozen at the treeline, his feet planted to the ground as he listened to the sad whisper of her cries. He watched Samantha's shoulders shiver and tremble, watching her shadowy form scrub harshly at her skin. He wished for all the world to cry out to her, yet his voice would not come. His mouth was dry; painfully so. He could not move, could not think, could not be anything other than utterly relieved to see her still living.

Then she turned and came to the shore. She yelped when she saw him, struggling to cover her nakedness. He could not see her properly through the blackness and knew he was nothing but a shadow to her. Still he could not speak, could not move.

And the moonlight broke through the clouds. It drifted over the water fall, down to the pond. The water glowed softly, casting an eerie glow around her. She was haloed in light, then, revealed.

Her hair – her glorious, soft, beautiful hair – was gone. It was shorn to the scalp; a terrible mess of patches and strands clinging to her wet skin. Her face was swollen beyond recognition. He could not see the bruises he knew covered her, but he could see the scrape and cuts and other signs of her torment. She was staring up at him with mixed terror and relief, his name whispered softly into the night as the moonlight fell upon him at last.

EJ's legs shook. He felt weak all over, his body collapsing to the ground. He was breathless, staring down at the ground in shook. To think Samantha – bright, strong Samantha – had been put through this...to think Sydney had witnessed some of the agony her mother had gone through...it was too much to bare. He sucked in a pained breath, running a shaking hand over his face.

"EJ?" she said again, closer. He looked up sharply from the ground, her battered face closer now. She'd pulled a long sleeve shirt on, buttoning it enough to cover her modestly. She was crouching before him, her trembling hands reaching out to take his. "Are you real?" she asked, her voice choked and raw sounding. She was gripping his fingers with all her might, her whole body shivering in the night air.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, squeezing her hands. "Yes, I'm real."

She sobbed then, leaning her forehead against their joined hands. "God, EJ, oh God!" she gasped, sobbing softly.

He pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin, tears streaking down his face. "I've got Sydney, sweetheart," he told her, holding her closer as she cried out in relief. "Now we can go home."

She gave a long, keening sob and clung to him. EJ rubbed his face furiously with his free hand, staring into the waterfall. He had her, he had her and she was safe. They would leave together, they would be all right.

He swept her into his arms and rose, holding her closer. She was much too light, stiffening in pain as he pulled her close. He whispered apologies to her, carrying her quickly into the brush. He moved softly, soundlessly through the jungle. Samantha was quiet, her arms wrapped around his neck. The walk from the waterfall to Eric's cave seemed to take forever; every shadow in the jungle startled him, every animal sound sent his heart racing. The encountered no one on the way to the cave; thankfully the jungle was free of Thorvald's minions.

He crested the small hill that hid the cave, bolting into it breathlessly. John and Claudia were on their feet at once, both pointing their guns at him. John made a horrified, strangled sound, and tucked his gun into his waistband. He was on them in an instant, touching Samantha's face, running a trembling hand over the short spike of her hair.

"Sami, oh Sami baby," John was whispering.

Sami sobbed, releasing EJ's neck to hug her stepfather. EJ steadied her, surprised when one of John's arms snaked around Samantha to hug his neck.

"Thank you, EJ," John said hoarsely, kissing Samantha's temple. "Thank you for finding her."

EJ couldn't speak. All he could do was hold Samantha closer, their daughter suddenly at his side, clinging to his leg and sobbing with relief.

Marlena sat, staring out her window. Her eyes were red-rimmed, a tissue clutched in her hand. Her cell phone lay in her lap, at the ready for the call that her daughter and granddaughter had been found.

Times like this, Marlena always turned to John. But John wasn't here – he was in prison. She sighed, closing her eyes, blacking out the moon.

Her condo seemed very empty; very cold. She clutched the phone tightly, bringing it to her breast as she prayed for it to ring; prayed for a voice to tell her that her baby and grand-baby were all right.

Marlena opened her eyes, tears falling freely down her face. The world was so small without Samantha in it – her hair brained schemes, her loud personality, her glowing smile, those bright; ever blue eyes. The reality that she may never see her daughter and grandchild again was beginning to set it, beginning to bog down her heart. She sobbed; a choked, desperate sound, the phone falling from her numbing fingers. In her heart, she was beginning to accept that the phone call would never come. She was beginning to believe that Samantha and Sydney were dead; or at the very least, forever lost. The mocking sound of Thorvald's voice; the way he had spoken of sexual escapades – it haunted her every moment. She heard it when she woke, dreamed it when she slept. Horrible images of Sami screaming, being beaten, stabbed, shot, burned, raped, hung, crushed – all of it pervaded her every thought.

A knock at her door startled her. Marlena stared at the door as if she didn't quite see it, didn't quite believe it was real. The horrible images of Sami in pieces, Sami in pain, Sami bleeding to death, all of these things covered the world around her. The knock came again. She rose on shaking legs, little black spots swirling before her eyes. She made it to the door, opening it slowly, not even looking through the peep hole.

She blinked the tears from her eyes, looked up slowly into her grandson's face. Will stood there, wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing since Sami and Sydney went missing. He had several days worth of stubble on his face, his hair an oily mess of sticking up ends. His eyes were bloodshot, and an empty bottle of vodka was hanging from his fingertips.

"Grandma?" he asked, his voice a broken, sad choke.

She blinked, long and slow, the visions of Sami (broken bloody destroyed dying pain) fading in the face of Will and his agony. She raised her arms, sliding them gently around his neck. She pulled him into the condo, rubbing his back as he sobbed. "I've got you Will," she said, her throat dry, her voice cagey from lack of use.

"Grandma, oh God," he sobbed, sinking to the floor. Marlena went down with him, hugging him tighter to her. "I called her a whore, Grandma. I called Mom a whore and no-now I'll never see her again," he slurred, sobbing into her hair.

"Hush, sweet boy," Marlena soothed, the familiar action of holding and loving bringing a moment of peace to her soul. "Your mother knows how you feel about her."

Will laughed, a barked, hysterical thing. "She knows I hate her. I told her enough."

"No, Will, no," Marlena said, pulling back to look him in the face. She placed her hands on his scruffy cheek, staring up at him intently. "Samantha is strong and knows your heart. She knows you love her – you've been strained; both of you. But she will never doubt you love her; just like I never doubt she loves me. A mother knows her children love her, no matter what."

Will stared at her, transfixed, silent tears falling down his face. Marlena reached down, taking the empty bottle from his hand.

"No more of this, sweet boy," she said quietly, sliding the bottle away.

"Marlena?" a familiar voice that she had not heard in a very long time called from down the hall. Marlena looked up just as Lucas walked in through the open door; a backpack on his shoulder. "I got your message Marlena – what the hell is this about Sami and Sydney missing?"

Marlena stared up at him, a bit dazed. Will looked over his shoulder, a gasping sob breaking out of his throat.

"Dad?" he whispered.

Lucas was staring at them, his eyes wandering over his son's face, down passed him, to the empty bottle Marlena had just taken away. Marlena's former son-in-law sighed, dropping his pack. He fell to his knees and pulled his son close. Will began to cry in earnest, clinging to his father.

"You'd better start at the beginning, Marlena," Lucas said quietly, looking at her at last.


	10. Chapter 10

Sargent Jerry Hilbert had been with the Salem police for over twenty years. He was a hard man, with hard ways. He wore his hair in the same crew cut he'd sported during his days with the marine corps. He still woke every day at oh-four-thirty, even on his days off. His wife was a meek, quiet woman that kept their house spotless and got him his slippers.

To be frank, Jerry was an old fashioned man. A bit chauvinistic, and a more than a bit cruel. He treated his prisoners like the animals they were; sneering at their discomfort, snapping at even the simplest requests. Most of all, Jerry was a man of convictions. Right or wrong, Jerry followed his twisted sense of logic from beginning to end.

So, when it came to the pension stealing asshole, John Black, Jerry made sure that particular animal was treated with as much disdain and cruelty as Jerry could muster. If the other prisoners beat John Black, Jerry would let them for a little while. Oh, he'd stop them before it got to be dangerous, but the way old Jerry saw it, John Black brought this misery on himself. If the other guards were a bit too rough on John Black, it wasn't Jerry's job to stop them. Men like John Black got what they deserved, according to Jerry's logic.

As such, he kept a good eye on the animal. He liked to watch him pace his cell, quietly eat his food. He liked to watch him exorcise, watch him come out of the showers. He liked to watch the prisoners and guards beat him, liked the see him humiliated. John Black was an animal of interest; an animal to keep a close eye on indeed.

He liked the look of suffering on John Black's thieving face. It gave him purpose and true joy.

So he was a bit pissed when the Lieutenant told him Black had been moved when he was off shift. "In solitary," he was told. But what for? No one seemed to know. He hadn't shanked anyone. He hadn't assaulted a guard, so far as Jerry knew – and Jerry would know – hadn't done a damn thing other than eat, shit, piss, and sleep.

It was odd, the way things went down. One day, John Black was there and brooding and in plain sight. The next, gone. Vanished. None of the other guards Jerry talked to had a thing to do with his moving. None of the prisoners seemed to know thing one about it either. It was as if John Black had never been there.

So when the opportunity to trade shifts with McIntosh came up, Jerry jumped on it. McIntosh had been assigned the solitary block on what happened to be his wife's birthday. McIntosh was notoriously forgetful, so when he'd begged Jerry to trade him lest Mrs. McIntosh take off his gonads, he'd agreed with ease.

So here he was, outside the solitary that now housed the animal John Black. Jerry stood with his back to it, counting the minutes to Lindor went off shift. Kanis was coming on next and the man was always a few minutes late. Jerry had a small window between them to look in on his favorite animal.

Rules were, guards didn't peek at prisoners unless they suspected mischief or injury. "They're in solitary – don't give them the pleasure of your company," was the thinking. So Jerry waited, waved Lindor off when he offered to wait for Kanis, and turned to Black's cell one he was sure Lindor was well on his way.

The little metal door slid open with a snick. John Black was sitting on his bed, his back to the door, staring at the wall. He looked like he was meditating or some bullshit like that. Jerry sneered and went to close the little door, when he suddenly paused. Something seemed off. He'd watched John Black for ages. He knew the set of the man's shoulder, the curve of his black. The hair seemed a shade or two off, as well. Lighter, perhaps. Warning bells rang in the back of Jerry's head, his hand seeking the door release without conscience thought.

The door creaked open, sliding into the wall. "Remain seated, animal," Jerry said automatically. The prisoner did as instructed, tilting his head a bit in recognition. "Turn around, slowly."

The animal turned, dangling his legs off the side. Jerry sucked in a horrified breath, staring at the face of the animal on that bed.

The face was similar, very similar. Could have been John Black's twin, truth be told, but Jerry knew better. The hair was lighter, the eyes darker. He didn't look quite the same age, either – a bit younger perhaps. It was when the animal smirked that he was sure.

"Shit," Jerry swore, slamming his hand over the door release again. It shut with a clank and Jerry grabbed his walkie.

"I need to talk to the boss, right fucking now!" he snarled at Charlie the operator.

The animal in there was not John Black.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Escaping By Sea**_

EJ carried Samantha through the jungle, her head tucked against his shoulder. The group moved quickly, quietly through the brush, towards the beach where the sunken raft awaited. Eric had Sydney, John and Claudia were covering their way with their guns trained on the shadows around them. There were still at least four of Thorvald's men out there, and possibly Thorvald himself. Samantha was fairly certain she'd killed the man, but they were all on the look out anyway.

They made it the beach without encountering resistance. EJ hit the button that would raise their raft and inflate it again. The next few seconds as it bubbled to the surface were spent in quiet, tense silence. John and Claudia kept close, constantly shifting their aim in case something came out of the treeline.

EJ lowered Samantha into the wet raft first, ushering Eric and Sydney next. Eric held his niece on one side, his twin on the other. Even in the dark, EJ could tell Samantha was fighting tears; his brave girl knowing to keep her pain silent until they were safe. EJ turned to say something to John when the shot rang out.

He heard John's pained gasp. EJ lounged at John as he began to fall, catching the man in one arm. He took the gun from John's hand and began to fire blindly into the woods. Eric jumped out of the raft and was pushing it into the sea as Claudia continued to shoot. EJ pushed John into the raft, Sami grabbing his arms and pulling him in. Sami had torn some of the shirt she was wearing and was pressing it over John's left leg. EJ followed into the raft, turning to shot into the trees some more as Claudia and Eric clambered into the raft, Claudia still firing with him. Eric found the small submersible engine anchored to the underside of the raft and began attaching it to the side. Another cry came from the shore. Two men came running out of the jungle and Claudia instantly took one down. EJ aimed at the second man and fired. The shot his got off hit home and the second man fell. The shots from the island stopped and everything went silent.

The engine roared to life. He kept the gun trained on the island, just in case, until the shore finally disappeared into the darkness. He turned to Samantha, her hands covered in blood as she tried to stop John's bleeding. EJ joined her, taking off his own shirt to press over the bits of hers. She looked up at him then, the lost look he'd seen in her eye all night replaced with purpose. Their rescue vessel was nearby and would pick them up in moments. EJ looked at the blood running down over his and Samantha's hands and wondered if John had moments left.

The fishing boat loomed out of the dark. They were dragged aboard, the doctors EJ had hired immediately looking after John and Samantha. John's wounds were very bad; one very close to the artery in his leg. The female doctor EJ had the foresight to employ took Samantha into the captain's cabin. She looked over her shoulder at EJ, her eyes wide and fearful.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he called after her.

"You'll stay with John?" she asked him, looking towards the room the doctors had taken her step father into.

"I promise," EJ said solemnly. She hesitated a moment longer, then went inside with the doctor. EJ went passed Eric; who was holding Sydney, and Claudia, entering the room where John was being treated.

He watched the doctor's work. Watched them shoot some pain killer and numbing agent into the half-conscience John. He watched them remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. Watched them patch the man up as best they could. John would survive. He was a Dimera – he had the blood of the phoenix. EJ had no doubt now that his uncle was indeed a true member of his family.

Samantha's doctor was waiting on him. Dr. Parks was middle aged woman, specializing in women's health and surgery. She had her glasses off, cleaning them slowly when he approached. She perched them back on her nose, her expression solemn in the pale lights of the ship deck.

"She's been repeatedly sexually assaulted. Samantha has suffered a great deal of bruising and internal bleeding. How she is even conscience is beyond me. I suspect the majority of her ribs are broken, along with her tail bone and her left shoulder. She would not let me anesthetize her, or give her any sort of pain killers. She needs to go to hospital as soon as we reach Salem, Mr. Dimera," Dr. Parks reported with a calm professionalism. EJ found himself leaning against the wall of the cabin, his hands over his face. He was shaking all over, the list of known injuries his Samantha had endured replaying over and over in his mind.

"EJ?" her soft, uncertain voice broke through his misery. She was standing there, in the door way to the captain's cabin, her battered face streaked with silent tears. She had changed into the sweats and long sleeve tee he had brought along for her. She was wearing her house slippers – the same ones she'd worn the day she went missing.

He approached her slowly, his hand raised towards her. He didn't care that Dr. Parks was watching. He didn't care that Claudia was there, or Samantha's twin, Eric. He didn't care of God himself was watching and cursing him. EJ stopped a few feet away from her, his trembling hand still offered, fighting the instinct and pure desire to collect her into his arms and never let her go again. He knew it was her call, her decision. She had been abused, nearly destroyed. He would never blame her if she never wanted the touch of a man – even him.

Samantha looked from his face to his hand and back again. She bit her lip, her right hand lifting slowly. He could see the shaking her of her fingers, watched her hesitate, before she took his hand. She squeezed his fingers lightly, her eyes locked with his.

EJ let out a pained groaned, falling to his knees before her, still clutching her hand. She was alive. Beaten, violated, but never broken.

Alive.

* * *

His boat was quiet and fast. He overtook them easily, sailing passed the clunker of a fishing boat Dimera hired. Thorvald was breathing hard, leaning against the console of his top-of-the-line racing boat.

EJ Dimera had stolen his beloved. He'd taken her right from under Alrik's nose. Thorvald was furious. He did not feel the pain of his wounds, did not notice the blood leaking under his clothes. He kept imagining that son of Stephano's with his hands all over Samantha.

"She is mine," he said to the black ocean ahead of him. "She is mine."

He would arrive at Salem ahead of them. He'd wait on the pier and take her back. He'd kill EJ Dimera, Stephano be damned. He had no allegiance to the man; he was not a Dimera goon. Dimera had merely helped him get his beloved Samantha to himself. He had helped make sure no one would trace where he took his angel.

But someone did trace them.

"She is mine."

EJ traced them. The little upstart English brat dared fancy Samantha for his own. Oh he knew all about their little tryst on the couch. All about the ever present attraction between them. It meant nothing now - "She is mine." - but EJ would dare to try and take what belonged to Alrik Throvald!

"She is mine."

He would cut out EJ Dimera's heart and feed it to Samantha on a golden plate. Then he would fuck her on top of the Englishman's body, before feeding them both to the sharks around Dimera's own island.

EJ Dimera could not possess Samantha Brady.

"She. Is. _Mine."_

* * *

Will was asleep at last, his head propped on his father's lap. Lucas was seated on Marlena's couch, his eyes closed, head tilted back. He was rubbing soothing circles on Will's back, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. His shoulders shook, his chest ached. Marlena was nearby, silent but for her own occasional soft sob.

He couldn't believe it; just couldn't believe it. Sami was in deep trouble; for once not of her own making. A victim to a crazed sadist. And little Sydney – yeah, she wasn't Lucas' kid, but she was Sami's, and that made her pretty darn special in his book. He knew Sami had to be going crazy trying to keep her daughter safe from that nut job, Thorvald. Despite all their past, despite all the pain Lucas and Sami had caused each other, Lucas would never deny what a good mother Sami always strived to be.

Truth be told, Lucas still loved Sami. Not in the romantic "soul mates" kind of way. Not even just as the mother of his children. Once upon a time, Sami had been his best friend in the whole world. He really missed that time, when they could laugh and just spend time together, watching movies or listening to the music, or better yet – just talk. He missed her laugh. The news that she'd been kidnapped had devastated him. His first thought was the Dimera's, of course. He was sure EJ was still obsessed with her – he would never think other. Junior Dimera was nothing if not persistent. This marriage to Nicole was just a thing – a fad, as it were. Lucas knew it always came back to Sami with that creep.

So of course he'd blamed the Dimera's until Marlena filled him in. This was worse – much worse. This monster had no reason to take her except to...use her. Hurt her. Probably murder her. The Dimera's at least wouldn't abuse her. Lock her up, torment her, and yes, maybe kill her in the end, but they weren't torturers.

Lucas opened his eyes, staring through the murkiness of his tears at the ceiling. Will sniffling in his drunken sleep, curling closer to his dad. Lucas' fingers gripped Will's shirt a moment, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

"What can I do?" he asked at last, turning to look at Marlena. The ever composed, ever calm Dr. Marlena was still crying. Her hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Be there for Will. I know its not enough," she said before he could protest. "Rafe and Roman are looking for her. We can't do anything else except be here for the kids. Alli and Johnny will be over later. Help me care for them? Help me answer their questions and help me be there for them in anyway we can."

Lucas bit his lip, the frustration of it all making his blood boil. "Okay. Will EJ be here?" he asked with a sneer.

Marlena shrugged. "Possibly. He comes and goes."

"And you're sure the Dimera's had nothing to do with Sami's disappearance?" Lucas found himself asking again.

Marlena shook her head, running a trembling hand over her face. "If they do it's not in any obvious ways. Alrik Thorvald has enough resources and madness to this thing all on his own."

Lucas scowled. "If you say so, Marlena. I guess it's just natural to think the Dimera's are involved. They usually are."

"And they may be this time, as well," Roman's voice said from the door. He had let himself in with the emergency key Marlena had given him long ago. Lucas looked at his former father-in-law and felt a spark of hope.

"What do you mean, Roman?" Marlena asked, raising from her chair and crossing the room to meet her ex-husband.

"What I mean is this," Roman said, holding up a folder filled with papers. "Williams found a link between Dimera Enterprises and Thorvald's oil business. Seems they've been doing business together for years. It could just be a coincidences, but somehow I doubt it."

Marlena rose quickly from her chair and took the folder. Her face went from a blank mask to fury with the flip of just a few pages. "Stephano and his damn blood money," she hissed between her teeth, handing the file to Lucas.

He scanned through the papers, feeling his blood pressure rise. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck into his face. Stephano's name was all over it. There was no sign of EJ being in on this oil business, but Lucas wouldn't be a bit surprised. "What are you thinking, Roman?"

"Stephano is bank rolling Thorvald. He's dabbled in the oil business for years, but he never bought heavy into it until about a year ago. All his business is with Thorvald. I think he's paying this creep to separate Sami and Sydney from everyone else." Roman sighed, taking the file back. Lucas could see the strain on his former father-in-law's face. His eyes were red rimmed and the dark shadows beneath them spreading. His hair was messed, his clothes rumpled. Lucas would bet everything he owned that Roman hadn't slept a wink since Sami and Sydney were taken.

"Where did you get that file, Roman?" Marlena asked wearily, taking her seat again.

Roman scowled down at the file then, hesitating in his answer. "To be honest, I don't know the source. I woke up this morning and found this file on my doorstep. I had the boys at the lab take a look, but there were no prints or fibers on it. Someone is trying to lead us to the Dimera's involvement."

"Do you think it could be faked?" Lucas asked. "I wouldn't put it passed Stephano to be involved."

"It is mighty convenient," Roman agreed with a dark scowl. "I'm about to go see the Phoenix himself. Rafe's meeting me here – he stopped to pick up the kids from Ma's house."

"Stephano will have a logical explanation, I'm sure," Marlena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure he will. Always does," Roman sneered.

Lucas sighed to himself, staring at the file in Roman's hand. He imagined Sami, bound and gagged and God knows what else, Thorvald laughing at her, with Stephano at his side. Lucas' hand tightening in Will's shirt sleeve, his expression thunderous. It was time to end this stupid vendetta, Lucas decided, even if that meant murder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alrik Thorvald?" Stephano repeated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest, rubbing a finger across his chin as he appeared to think. "The name is...familiar. I believe I have done business with this Thorvald before, yes."

Across from him, seated on the very couch where Samantha and Elvis had their indiscretion, Roman Brady was giving him a look of pure disgust. In his lap was a folder, filled no doubt with proof that Stephano had gone into a business deal with Thorvald. Stephano, of course, had already thought of the off chance the Salem PD would discover his involvement with Thorvald.

"Is this Thorvald a suspect in my grandchild's kidnapping? And your daughter's of course," Stephano asked mildly, making sure his face was a mask of appropriate concern.

"That's why we're here," Roman confirmed, nodding towards Rafe Hernandez, who was hovering beside the door, a look of distaste on his face.

"Ah yes, about that. Why is someone who is not on Salem's illustrious payroll here at my home, if I may ask?" Stephano asked, motioning to Rafe. "I understand you are worried about your wife, Raphael, but I do not see the need for you to be here."

"I'm working the case too, independently," Rafe said with a scowl. "Roman invited me along for a fresh set of eyes and ears."

Stephano chuckled to himself, nodding agreeably. "Of course, of course. Do have a seat, Raphael. I will do whatever is in my power to help bring Sydney and Samantha home. I am greatly worried about them, after all."

"Of course," Roman said flatly. Really, the lack of emotion or expression on the man's face had always disturbed Stephano. How bright, fiery Marlena had ever loved this...shell was beyond him.

"So, yes, I believe I have done business with this Thorvald. I cannot recall when, or what the business was. I do a great deal of business, as you are aware."

"Indeed you do. A lot of it undeclared, I am sure."

"Commissioner Brady, surely you aren't accusing me of doing, what is the term? Dirty business?" Stephano asked with a tilt of his head. "An accusation I know you have no proof of, as I have not done such business." Stephano was trying to keep the gloating smile off his face, but it was very hard. Ruffling Roman Brady's feathers had always been a joyful past time for him.

"Let's cut to the chase, Stephano," Roman said flatly, passing him the file. He fingered with it as Brady spoke. "We all know you did some business with Thorvald. The timing is what's troubling."

"But I began this contract over a year ago, Commissioner" Stephano looked up from the file, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. "I began several business dealings at this time. How could an old contract like this link to the kidnappings, hmn?"

"We believe you are bank rolling Thorvald. Paying him to keep Samantha and Sydney."

Stephano stood slowly, thrusting the file back at Roman. He made sure his expression was dark, troubled. He pushed the appropriate amount of anger into his voice, making sure his growl was low and dangerous. "My grandchild – your grandchild – is missing. I have my people out looking for them now – something you should be doing! You are wasting time here – I admit to having done business with this...this lunatic! I had no idea what his character was outside of business – I have, in fact, never met the man. All of our business has been done over the phone and through lawyers."

He stomped over to the mantel and leaned against it, staring down into the flames. He smiled secretly to himself, wiping the look from his face as soon as he heard Roman rise. He turned to face his old rival, a look of pure loathing on his face. "I suggest, Commissioner, you go find Sydney and Samantha. Find this monster that took them, before my people do."

"And if your people find Thorvald first?" Raphael asked.

Stephano smiled then, a cruel, cold thing. The words he was about to say were completely true.

"If my people find Thorvald before yours, there will be nothing left to bury."

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A Time for Honesty**_

Nicole Dimera was not an idiot. She knew the moment she received EJ's note that he wasn't just going to save his daughter. He was going for Sami. Nicole stood before the vanity in their bedroom, the note clutched in her hand. She was staring in the mirror, her expression inscrutable. She did not look at the note, having already memorized the thing. EJ had been gone for more than a day, to where she had no idea. He hadn't spoken to her of his plan, hadn't spoken to her of his pain. He had ignored her for the most part since Sydney and Sami went missing. She had hovered outside the ring of his pain, had reached for him, to comfort him, to hold him, only to be rejected time and again.

"I need time to think. To process this. Please Nicole." Always the same. Always the same face, the same torment, the same damn words. He went into himself. He shared nothing. Showed nothing.

Until the note.

_My Darling Nicole,_

_I know I've been unfair. I know I've been inside my head since Sydney went missing. You have been amazing. You have stood by my side and tried your best to support me. I am sorry I didn't accept your comfort, your love during this horrible time._

_I know you'll be angry, and more than that, hurt. But Nicole, I have to find them. I have a lead – I know where they are. I can't trust the police with this; you know why. I have to bring Sydney home. I have to save her from that sick bastard. I can't leave my daughter to suffer._

_Nicole, it'll be different when I get back. Sydney will be safe. Let's go away for awhile – a vacation, just the two of us. I know it doesn't make up for what I am doing, but I have to. You understand, don't you sweetheart?_

_Yours,_

_EJ_

Nicole looked down at the note, staring at it with blank horror. He'd said all the right things, had been suitably apologetic. It was the perfect note to leave. It was so damn perfect. He'd been so careful to not mention Sami's name...too careful. The lack of her name on the note was not a balm to sooth her, but a knife to her heart. It spoke volumes more than the note itself, it screamed the truth Nicole had fought so damn hard to ignore. Nicole lifted the note to her face, feeling her nostrils flare, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

She remembered the horror of it, the moment she'd seen EJ's face. She remembered the instant fear – Sydney kidnapped! She remembered reaching for her husband, only to have him shrink from her touch.

She remembered rubbing his back as he was sick at the station. She remembered the way he ignored her touch. He hadn't responded til Marlena joined in. Then the emotions came. Then the tears. When Sami's mother touched him.

Nicole stared at his initials, scribbled hastily at the bottom of the note.

She walked mechanically to the fireplace, tossing the note into it. She watched it burn, her heart swelling with fury.

EJ wasn't just saving Sydney. EJ didn't just want his daughter home.

EJ was saving Sami. EJ wanted Sami home. Once again, Sami had stolen the man she loved.

Nicole stared into the fire and wished the bitch would burn.

* * *

Samantha was asleep, at last. EJ sat beside her cot, brushing his fingers lightly over her bruised cheek. His fingers ran from her jawline up to her shorn hair. He touched the bristles where her beautiful hair once was. He knew it would grow back, just as beautiful and blond as it had been. But it was hard, remembering the softness of her hair, the sweet smell. He looked at her blotchy, purple and black skin, and grimaced. Here and now, without her pale, sad eyes on him, he could mourn the damage done to his beautiful Samantha.

She was still soft to the touch. She smelt sweet again after a quick sponge bath from Dr. Parks – he had brought her soap, her shampoo. She had used it on the bristles of her hair – he caught the faint whiff of strawberries from her scalp. Dr. Park's had shaved her head, bringing the short spouts of hair to one uniform length. EJ gave in at last, leaning close. He brushed a quick, soft kiss across her temple; careful not to touch the many bruises she bore. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the beautiful scent of Samantha.

She was alive. They could face the horror of her experience, together if she would allow it. EJ faced it now, the undeniable truth he loved her with all his heart. Nicole had no place there now. EJ was no fool; he would not bother Samantha with his feelings yet. He would leave Nicole, make sure she was set up and comfortable. He would wait in the wings, forever if he must, for Samantha to be ready for him. He knew, in his heart, that she loved him the same. He knew her marriage to Hernandez was done. She could never love that moron; not with all her heart. But she could love him. If only she could give him the chance.

EJ closed his eyes, sliding back into his seat. He reopened them, staring at her through hooded lids. She hadn't stirred since she'd finally fallen into sleep. Despite the bruises, despite the butchery to her hair, Samantha was still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman EJ had ever seen. He wanted to tell her that, to confess his love for her, to beg her to give them one more chance.

"Now isn't the time for that, nephew."

EJ looked over his shoulder, scowling as John Black came hobbling in. "Shouldn't you be lying down John? You were shot," he reminded.

John gave his usual half-smile and lowered himself slowly, painfully into the chair next to EJ. "I've had worse. This is a scratch compared to the shot you took at me." He gave EJ a look at this, bringing up that odd remorse again.

"What do you mean, this isn't the time?" EJ asked, changing the subject from one uncomfortable subject to another.

John looked at Samantha then, pointing to her with his chin. "I saw it on your face. You're thinking about fessing up to being in love with her. She doesn't need that now."

EJ's scowl deepened. He looked back at Samantha as she shifted in her sleep. "I know that. I'll keep it to myself. For now. One day, when she's ready -"

"If, Junior," John cut in.

"When she's ready," he said with a confidence he didn't totally feel, "I'm going to ask her to give me a chance."

"You've done a lot of wrong to her, EJ," John said evenly, reaching out, pausing only to grimace in discomfort, to pull the covers over Samantha a bit higher. "You two caused a lot of pain, to a lot of people."

"I know that," EJ said with thinly veiled annoyance. "It doesn't mean we can't be better. It doesn't mean I can't be better. For her, I could do anything."

John had nothing to say to that. He watched Samantha as she slept, occasionally reaching out to touch her covers, or her hand. "I was scared, you know," John said after several minutes of silence. "I was scared we'd find her too late. I've made a lot of mistakes with her. She's still my little girl, in my heart. I never cared that she wasn't mine by blood. I love Sami a lot more than she ever accepted. I was scared to death I'd never have the chance to show her how much I care. Make things right."

EJ sat in silence, watching John Black's face. He showed a myriad of emotions – pain, love, admiration.

"I shoulda known better. Sami's a lioness. She fought, just like her mother fought," John's voice cracked then. "I know what you're feeling, Elvis. I was in your shoes, once. I loved Marlena so damn much. I tried to do the right thing, I tried to leave her with her family. But we couldn't stay apart. Sami was our first casualty. Then Belle. Then Roman. We hurt a lot of people because we couldn't be honest. Marlena should have left Roman the minute she realized she loved me. I should have pushed her to. Damn the right thing," John said, his voice raising just a bit. He was suddenly looking at EJ, suddenly meeting his eyes. EJ felt his breath start to shake, felt his heart rate rise. "EJ, do it when she's better. Do it when she's ready. And if she says no, she says no. Let it go. Damn the right thing. Don't make the same mistakes Doc and I made."

EJ couldn't believe it. John was telling him to pursue Samantha. John was giving him his blessing. "I shot you," he found himself saying, unsure why he would even bring it up. "I raped her, just like that bastard did. I put you in jail. I ruined Samantha's marriage. Why on earth would you say these things to me?"

John closed his eyes, nodded slowly. A look of sheer agony overtook his features, he opened his eyes, and looked at EJ again. "Because if she loves you and you love her, you'll hurt a hell of a lot more people trying to stay apart. I think if the two of you had made an honest go of it from the beginning, none of the things you mentioned would have happened. Tell me the truth Junior – when you were blindly, totally in love with Sami, what would you have done for her?"

"Anything," EJ replied without hesitation.

"You would renounced the Dimera name?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Left your father's house?"

"Forever."

"Die for her?"

"Yes."

"Kill for her?"

"Yes."

"Been a better man?" John asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

EJ swallowed hard, looking the other man dead in the eye. "I would do anything for Samantha. Back then and right now. I'm going to leave Nicole. I'm going to leave my father's house. I can't stay there – not knowing he had a hand in this. I'll make an honest living. I'm going to tell the police that I set you up. If I have to face jail time for that, I will. I'm going to change, for Samantha and my children, even if she never wants me. I can't keep being this way, Uncle."

John blinked then, taking a breath. "Damn the right thing, EJ. You can be a good man without throwing your heart away. Don't worry about Nicole – she'll be better off. Rafe, too. Don't worry about what Doc will say, what Roman will do. Wait til Sami's ready, and give her your heart. I think you'll be surprised what she gives to you."

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes. John had left a bit ago, EJ had fallen to sleep in the chair beside her. She studied his face, the conversation she'd overheard between her step-father and ex-husband ringing in her ears. He was leaving Nicole. He loved her. He'd come for her, because he loved her. He would give up his father, because he loved her. He would give up being a Dimera, because he loved her.

Sami reached out, her fingers trembling. She lay her hand over his, staring at his sleeping face.

"I love you, too, EJ," she admitted to him as he dreamed. She didn't know what that would mean. She couldn't imagine being intimate with a man – not after Thorvald. Yes, she had survived rape before. She'd gone to counseling, she'd learned to deal with her experience. This...this was different. It wasn't just rape. Thorvald had tried to destroy her. He'd raped her soul along with her body. He'd taken more than just her body; he'd taken her control. Her confidence. She couldn't imagine burdening this vibrant, scheming man with someone as messed up as her.

But if he wanted her, truly wanted her, Sami wanted to try. Not yet, not now. She had to find a way to deal with what had happened to her. She looked at EJ's lips, remembered their softness. It was a start. She clung to the hope it brought, that she could think of his kiss without thinking of Thorvald. Sami was a survivor; a lioness, like John had said. She would fight this nightmare. She had survived Thorvald. She wasn't going to let him control who she loved and what she did with that love.

Sami squeezed EJ's fingers. He shifted a bit in his sleep, but did not wake.

She would try to get passed it. She would try to heal. She would do like EJ – she was going to file for divorce as soon as she was settled. Rafe would be fine, just like John said. She couldn't stay married to a man she didn't love. She remembered loving Rafe, really she did. But it was a small love. A candle compared to the sun. It wasn't fair to him. Beside, Sami thought with a dark sort of humor, he'd be free to chase Carrie. Oh she wasn't an idiot. She knew Rafe wanted her sister. She knew he cared about Carrie. It was his life, and if he wanted Carrie, he was more than welcome to her.

It made her sad, really, to think this way. Once-Upon-A-Time, she would have been horrified at the thought of Rafe lusting after her sister. Now it just didn't matter. She looked at EJ and smiled a bit. She had someone to love – someone that loved all of her.

She held EJ's hand, closed her eyes, and dreamt of her family – her children, EJ, and herself.


	12. Chapter 12

The boat came to dock just before dawn. EJ stood on the deck of the boat, staring at the lights of Salem. Beside him was Eric, holding Sydney. Claudia was leaning against the cabin, her arms crossed over her chest, her pistol in her hand. John was on EJ's other side, leaning heavily against the rail. Samantha was awake, standing next to her twin; on her own power, somehow, watching her daughter doze in Eric's arms.

EJ was trying not to stare at her. It was hard. He just kept expecting her to disappear at any moment. He couldn't believe they had saved her, couldn't believe she was there. He breathed deep and sighed, ready to take his family home.

They docked quietly, unnoticed by the harbor workers. The sun was just peeking out of the clouds, the cold December air burnt EJ's cheeks. He was glad they were dressed warmly, he could still see Samantha shivering in the early morning air.

The gangplank went down. Eric went first, Claudia on his heels. John followed – the man was crazy, walking on that leg, but who was he to stop John Black? Then EJ ushered Samantha ahead of him. He kept a hand hovering at her back, in case she lost her balance. She smiled up at him, a curious look in her eyes. EJ smiled faintly at her.

They stepped off the boat and onto Salem's dock at last. Samantha took a deep, shaking breath, the look of wonder and relief on her face erasing the sorrow for a moment. EJ's heart soared, his eyes misted with tears.

He didn't hear the shot. All he knew, was that suddenly, his chest felt like it was on fire. EJ pressed a hand to the place where the pain was coming from, and saw blood on his palm. Samantha was screaming, her mouth moving as she said his name. He couldn't hear her over the roaring of the blood in his ears. He was falling, John was trying to hold him up, despite his own injuries. John flinched just as he grabbed EJ. EJ saw the bullet come breaking through John's shoulder – a second shot had hit his uncle. Claudia was shooting at someone, chasing them down the dock. EJ hit the concrete below him, his mouth tasting of blood, his vision swimming with tears.

Samantha was hovering over him, her bruised face streaked with tears the last thing he saw. Blackness crept into his vision, and she faded into the darkness.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Honesty Sucks**_

EJ was at her feet. Sami fell beside him, clutching his hand. John was laying beside him, clutching his shoulder. Dr. Parks appeared beside John, taking a quick look at his shoulder. She was on EJ then, tearing open his shirt. Sami watched as Dr. Parks pulled her coat off, then her long sleeve shirt, revealing a tank top beneath. She pressed the shirt to EJ's chest, Dr. Parks' expression was intense, her fingers finding his pulse.

"Shit," Sami heard Dr. Park hiss.

EJ was dying. His eyes were rolling in his head, there was blood bubbling out of his mouth. Sami held his hand, staring at his face. She heard the sirens, heard the car doors slamming. Someone was calling her name – her dad – somewhere very far away. She was listening to EJ's breath, watching the rise and fall of his chest. His eyes opened suddenly, meeting hers.

"EJ?" she whispered.

"Samantha," he breathed, his eyes holding hers a moment later, before rolling back into his head. The sound stopped, the rise and fall of his chest stilled. The hand that was clutching hers went limp, and for Sami, the whole world stopped.

Someone was screaming. Someone was in pain. Sami realized it was her, and just screamed louder.

She woke slowly, the brightness of the overhead lights making her blink and grimace. Samantha's mouth was so dry, like it was full of cotton. Sami blinked and coughed, her whole body ached and stung, like her skin was on fire.

"Sami? Baby?"

She turned her head slowly, the blurry image of her mother seated beside her. "Momma?" she whispered.

Marlena began to cry then, to sob quietly. Sami felt her squeeze her fingers. She looked down at their joined hands, and sighed.

The fogginess began to fade. She remembered the island, Thorvald. She remembered John, EJ, Eric, Sydney, and Claudia. She looked at her mother and breathed deep. Cotton in her mouth made it hard to talk, but she had to. "Mom, Sydney?"

"She's fine, baby," Marlena said with a relieved sort of choking laugh. "She's with your brother visiting John. Johnny, Will, and Alli are with her."

Sami nodded slowly. She felt so sluggish, so slow. They must have her on a million different drugs. She had no memory after EJ was...EJ was...

"Mom, EJ?" she asked breathlessly, feeling the panic rise in her. Oh God, if EJ was dead, what would she do? She hadn't told him, hadn't thanked him.

"He's in ICU," Marlena said quietly, wiping her face. She was still blurry, but Sami was sure she was still crying. "The bullet just missed his heart and punctured a lung. The doctors are hopeful."

Sami heard a horrified, odd squeal come from her throat. "Want...to...see...EJ..."

"Later, baby. You have to rest," Marlena said quietly, rubbing Sami's hand between hers. "He isn't conscience and you have to rest. You've been badly hurt."

"Not...that...bad," Sami replied, trying to move. "John?"

"He's going to be all right. Neither bullet hit anywhere vital. Samantha, lay down!" Marlena snapped, pushing her shoulders as she tried to rise. "You have several broken ribs, and your shoulder is fractured. You're...you're worse than you think you are. You're bleeding internally. Just lay down. I promise you can see EJ as soon as the doctor's say."

Sami stared at her mother, at the set of her shoulders, the stiffness of her movement. The sudden knowledge that her mother knew about her and EJ just sort of settled on her. "How?"

"How do I know?" Marlena asked for her. At Sami's slow nod, her mother ran her hand over Sami's face. "Sweetheart, I think I always knew. I'll explain later. Please, just rest. You're safe. Sydney is safe. EJ is safe. Your Dad has his men all over the hospital. There's a guard outside every room."

Sami swallowed hard, the tears itching at her eyes. "Love...you...momma."

Marlena's composure broke again. She gave a half-sob, half-laugh. "Oh Sami Baby, I love you too."

"Momma? Tell...John...love...him..."

Marlena stiffened. Sami still couldn't see her face, but she could imagine the look. The shock, the wonder. "You want me...to tell John you love him? Is that what you're asking?"

Sami gave on more slow, stilted nod. "Love...John..."

Marlena sniffled then, kissing her hand. "Okay. Okay sweetie, I will tell him you said that. It'll mean so much."

Sami felt the tears again and looked away from her mother. "Momma...?"

"Yes, Baby? What do you need?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, gave a gasping sob. "I...was...raped."

Marlena was quiet a moment, then came the snuffling sobs again. "I know, sweetheart. We'll do this together, okay? I will do everything I can to be by your side. I'll do whatever it take to make this better. We'll do it together this time. I promise, my sweet baby girl."

Sami sobbed aloud then, the tears falling down her face freely. Marlena rose and hugged her as best she could, kissing her temple. Sami lifted her tired, heavy arms, and hugged her mother back.

Together.

* * *

_Do it._

Claudia sat outside Dimera Junior's room, the Salem PD buffoon Commissioner Brady had assigned hovering near the door, the untraceable cell phone clutched in her hand. Not five minutes ago, the orders had come down from Mr. Dimera himself. She was to go to Samantha Brady's room, to end her life. She stared at the two simple words, her brow puckered. In the seat beside her, a child's drawing that had creases where it had been folded sat, proudly signed by one Sydney Dimera.

"_Miss Claudia, ma'am?"_

_Claudia stirred from her near nap, looking up into the smiling face of little Sydney Dimera. The child had something behind her back, her face illuminated by the deck lights of the old fishing boat. "What'cha need, kiddo?" Claudia asked tiredly. She was guarding the captain's quarters, where Samantha Brady was sleeping, EJ Dimera watching over her. Sydney had been with her Uncle Eric, watching over John Black. The child had managed to sneak up on Claudia – a feat unto itself. Perhaps she was getting too old, too soft for this job._

"_I wanted to thank you. For helping save Mommy and me. And for getting us all off the island." Sydney smiled shyly at her, holding her hand out. Clutching in her hand, drawn in the colored pencils the captain had given the girl to amuse herself with, was a drawing. The stick figures were all labeled. Claudia chuckled at seeing the stick that was supposed to be her. The figure was holding what could only be one big gun, standing on the beach, shooting at the trees. The caption above read "Cool Mis Clowdea!" It didn't even bother her the kid misspelt her name._

"_Thanks, little Miss. It's the best gift anyone's given me in an age," Claudia said, clearing her throat._

_Sydney was beaming. Behind her, Eric Brady appeared, clean shaven and in a borrowed set of warm clothes. The closer they got to Salem, the colder it got. Claudia couldn't help but admire the site of the male Brady Twin. He looked real good, all cleaned up. The way he was eying her cleavage let her know he appreciated the sight of her too. She smiled saucily at him, before returning her gaze to the little girl._

"_I'm gonna hang this up in me bunk at home. Goodness knows the place needs a bit a' love in it."_

_Sydney threw her arms around Claudia's neck suddenly, causing her to stiffen. She searched her memory, try to think of the last time someone sought to hug her. She couldn't remember; not since Mr. Dimera brought her out of the orphanage. Claudia hugged the little girl close, feeling for the first time in her life like she had done a good thing._

_She looked over the little girl's shoulder again, catching Eric Brady's eye. He was definitely into her, she thought with a grin. Maybe Mr. Dimera wouldn't ask that last bit of her. She wouldn't mind a piece of that hot chunk o' man, to be honest. The way he was looking her over told enough, that he'd like a bit of her as well. Sydney toddled off to go see about Grandpa John, leaving them alone a minute._

"_So...does he pay good?" Eric asked casually, sitting down beside her._

"_Mr. D? Oh yeah, real good. Even gives us goons a pension. Health care, too. Comes in right handy, what with the shootings and stabbings," she replied lightly. Eric was giving her a dubious look, to which she laughed. "He's not all bad."_

_Eric's face darkened and looked away from her. "He's been all bad to me and mine. I couldn't stay in Salem and watch him destroy my family. You have family, Claudia?"_

_She looked out to the ocean too and sighed. "Naw. It's just been me for so long as I recall. Mr. D. picked me up out of an abandoned kids home in the bush. I'm half aboriginal after all. I'd'a never been adopted. I've been his worker ever since."_

"_He just...picked you up?" Eric asked, sounding surprised._

_Claudia chuckled, giving him a wink. "To be fair, I picked his pocket outside of Sydney. I was on a day trip with the nuns, ya see. We were going to the theatre. I saw what I thought was an easy mark. Turns out he was amused I gave it my best, and next thing I knew, I was free of that hell hole and on his pay roll."_

"_How old were you?" Eric asked, sounding utterly aghast and surprised._

_Claudia grinned, giving him a wink. "Twelve. I had guts, for a little squirt."_

_Eric gave a dark, slow chuckle. "I'd say."_

_Do it_, the message said. She stared at it, her finger hovering over the icon at the top of her phone.

Eric Brady stood before her now, holding out a cup of coffee. She looked up into his smiling, open face. She took the coffee, tucking the phone under her leg until he walked away. The Salem Police Dude just watched, having already met Eric the first time he'd wandered over to check in with her.

Claudia watched him go, smiling when he looked over his shoulder, shooting her a wink.

_Do it_. That included Eric, she remembered her orders. The Brady twins were not supposed to come home to Salem.

Eric went around the corner, back into John Black's room. She paused, pulling the phone from under her leg.

She had been one of Mr. Dimera's lackeys for pretty much the whole of her life. He'd saved her from a life of poverty and hunger. He'd given her the chance to be more than just plain old Claudia. He'd saved her, literally, from a life of boring normalcy.

She stared at the message. She owed Mr. Dimera her life. She'd been trained to follow him without hesitation, without thought. She looked at the message. She'd gotten hundreds like it before, and she'd never failed to please her boss before.

Sydney's happy face swam before her eyes. Eric Brady giving her the once over twice. EJ trusting her, EJ thanking her. John giving her a rare, short smile. The haunted, determined look in Sami Brady's eyes.

Claudia took a breath. She stared at the message again, then looked at the drawing little Sydney had graced her with. With a deep, shuddering breath, Claudia touched the icon, watching the message dissolve into nothing. Maybe it was time Claudia thought for Claudia instead of Mr. Dimera. Maybe it was time she followed her heart.

"Oops."

* * *

Stephano Dimera was not a man to pander around. The moment word came of his son's shooting, he was in his limousine, on the way to Salem Memorial. He'd sent Claudia the message and was sure the Brady twins would be out of commission within hours. Right now, his concern was for his son.

It was troubling. They should have been safe the moment they touched Salem soil. Thorvald was most likely dead – but then again, Claudia had said in her message that she hadn't seen the body. This shooting made him think otherwise. The fishing tanker Elvis had picked was good for disguise but not for speed. If Thorvald or one of his lackeys had a faster boat, it was conceivable that they made land before Elvis.

If that was the case, the fool had crossed Stephano. No harm was to fall Elvis or Sydney. Throvald had known that from the off, had been paid to make sure that would happen. Claudia was there to see to it as well, and while Stephano knew she was not capable of being everywhere, he was sorely disappointed in her. The fact the Brady twins made it on to the boat and eventually back to Salem was troubling too. Either Claudia was seriously remiss in her duty to him, or she was going soft. Whatever the case, he'd have to deal with her, but later, once he was sure Elvis was well on the way to recovery.

He made his way to Elvis' room, his body guard, Carson, close by. He passed by Samantha Brady's room, passed by John Blacks. He found some satisfaction in knowing they were suffering. He heard John Black speaking to Roman Brady, but did not pause to listen in. He had spies for this sort of thing – he would know the content of their conversation soon enough.

Claudia was outside Elvis' room, talking mildly with the Salem Police Officer the Commissioner had no doubt stationed outside his son's room.

"Claudia," he said in a quiet voice.

"Mr. Dimera sir," she replied, walking up to greet him.

"Thank you, for bringing Elvis and Sydney home alive. You have almost completed the task I set forth for you."

Her eyes sparked. The message was delivered – she knew she had displeased him.

"All will be done according to your instruction, Mr. Dimera," she replied, the honest spark in her eyes lulling him a bit. He knew how much his approval meant to her.

He smiled then, clapping a hand to her shoulder. "I knew you would not fail me, my sweet girl."

She smiled then, the same adoration he'd seen in her eyes since she was a child. She stepped aside, allowing him and Carson to file into Elvis' room. Stephano nodded to the cop, who just gave him a bored, uninspired look.

It was a horrible thing for a parent to witness; the suffering of a beloved child. His son was unnaturally still. His eyes were closed, the lids waxy and eyelashes crusted with sleep. He had tubes going into his nose, I.V.s in his arms. His son was a large man – larger than life, in Stephano's eyes – but laying here, on the hospital bed, Stephano was reminded of the little boy that stole his heart. He reached out and brushed a bit of hair from his son's forehead, his throat unreasonably tight. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He was a Dimera! He could not afford to show weakness.

But it was hard, seeing his Elvis like this. He let his fingers drift down his son's cheek, his arm, to his hand. He squeezed his fingers, careful not to disrupt the blood pressure monitor on his index finger.

"Elvis, my son," he said, his voice thicker than usual. "You will recover. The blood of the Phoenix is in you. I will find the son of a bitch who shot you, and they will pay. You're children are waiting for you. Nicole is waiting for you. Why, I am sure she is on her way to see you as I speak. You must open your eyes, my boy. Come back to me."

Elvis remained still, the clicks and beeps of the machinery attached to him the only sound in the room. Stephano closed his eyes, licked his lips. He rose to his full height, releasing Elvis' hand.

"Carson?"

"Yes, Mr. Dimera?"

He looked over his shoulder, met the eyes of his most trust guard. "Send two men to guard my son at all times. No doubt the mad man that shot him will try again."

Carson nodded, his bald head shining in the hospital light. "Of course, Mr. Dimera."

Stephano's eyes hardened, his teeth were bared. He shook with barely contained fury as he hissed, "And find the bastard that did this. Kill him with your own two hands!"

Carson's face twisted with a satisfied smile. "As you wish, Mr. Dimera."

"I wish it."


	13. Chapter 13

Rafe stood at the end of her bed, hot tears streaming down his face. Sami lay there, looking ever so small, her head shaved, with tubes and wires and God knows what all sticking out of her. She was asleep, her head tilted a bit to the side, her delicate hands laying atop her covers. Rafe could see the bruises – only a handful of the many he knew she bore. She had fine little cuts all over her. Her cheek was not only bruised, but split from the force of a punch. His Sami was in ruins.

He stumbled to her side, trying to be quiet. It was like his body was not his own; his legs were made of lead, his arms of jelly. He shook as he sunk – well, almost fell – into the chair beside her. The tears just wouldn't stop coming down his face.

He reached out slowly, gingerly, taking her hand into his. She continued to sleep, her face pinched in pain. He couldn't believe he let this happen to Sami. Had he been home, where he should have been, he could have protected her. Had he been her husband instead of her judge, jury, and executioner, he could have saved her and Sydney from this pain.

Oh God, Sydney. She wasn't hurt physically, but God only knows the things she saw. She had hugged him with all her might, kissing his cheek. He could still smell her vanilla shampoo.

Rafe blinked the tears, wiping his face with his free hand. He tried not to sob, not to make noise. It was just so hard. All he wanted to do was collect Sami into his arms and hold her til it was better. He knew that wouldn't work. He knew she would need time, and all the love and support he could give. They would go to counseling together. And if she could never make love with him again, that was okay. Rafe was just thankful to have this chance with her – a chance to be the husband he should have been.

She had been so brave to tell him the truth. Yeah, it still hurt that she slept with Dimera. It still colored his view on his wife. But she hadn't been able to lie to him about it. She had come clean, had asked his forgiveness. She had agreed to all the terms he set – Hell, she'd set some herself. Sami had done everything she could to prove her love and loyalty and what had he done? Gone and fucked her sister for weeks. The shame of it burned him. He would have to tell her. He would have to confess. But not until she was better. He had to get her passed this. He had to be the kind of husband an amazing woman like Sami Brady deserved.

He picked up his phone, looked again at Sami, and sent Carrie a quick text message that would save his marriage:

_It's Over._

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Who Shot Elvis?**_

"Tell me again, Eric," his father said for the third time. "I need every detail of your kidnapping leading to your rescue."

Eric sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He was in John's room, his Mom holding his hand beside him. It was wonderful, being back around his family at last. It kind of hurt that his mom hadn't recognized the fake Eric – who, according to his dad, had vanished the moment the real Eric returned to Salem – but he couldn't really blame her. They hadn't spent time together in years, so any oddness would have just seemed like something that had come up during their separation. It was his own fault for not keeping in better touch before his abduction.

"I was in a wreck. I woke up in this room full of Spanish speaking guys..." and so he retold his story while Roman and Officer Williams took down his tale.

He was tired – dog tired, to be honest. The thought of laying down on a real, honest to God bed just sounded amazing. His mom had offered him the guest room in her condo and he couldn't wait to go crash out. He had to make sure John and Sami were gonna be okay though. He'd neglected his family enough – if he had to sleep in nasty hospital chairs by his sister's bed to make sure no one got to her, he would.

"Dad, seriously, can we stop talking about my kidnapping? I wanna know who the Hell shot EJ Dimera," he cut to the chase, leaning towards him.

"At this point, we don't really have any leads," Roman admitted grimly. "It could have been Thorvald. Even given Sami's statement, we aren't sure the man is dead. I don't blame her for getting the Hell out of there as soon as she got him down. I just wish we were sure he was gone for good."

"Well who else could it have been? Does he have that many enemies?"

Roman's expression darkened. "EJ's done a lot of bad things Eric. To our family and others. I think he probably has several people gunning for him."

Eric scowled. He remembered the tender way EJ had cradled Sami. How his sister had seemed totally at home, trusting in his embrace. He remembered the way Sydney had cuddled up to her father's side, the natural way he held the little girl and kissed the top of her head. "If you say so, Dad."

Eric rose, stretching out his back. "Look, I'm just gonna go pop in on Sami. Can we do this later? My brain's about to melt from all this crap."

Roman nodded. "Of course. You're turn John. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Eric looked at the stoic, cool expression on John's face. John had told Eric on the boat ride home about his prison time and the escape with EJ and Claudia's help. Even now, John was manacled to his prison bed, and several guards remained outside the door. John met his eye, gave him a half smile, and nodded to the door with his chin. Eric gave him a grateful smirk, and went about getting past half the Salem PD that was hanging around "guarding" John.

Sami's room was just a few doors down. Her guard nodded him through, giving him an encouraging smile as he went by. Sami was asleep, and beside her sat a man Eric had never seen before. He was muscular, with thick, dark hair, and Spanish features. This could only be Rafe Hernandez – Sami's husband. Hernandez was looking at Sami with absolute adoration, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Rafe looked up and met his eye, a small smile coming to his face. The man rose slowly, careful as he released Sami's hand. "You must be Eric," he said softly, obviously trying to not wake Sami.

"You must be Rafe," Eric replied, shaking his brother-in-law's hand. He felt a bit uncomfortable, meeting the man his sister was married to. He'd seen it, of course, the way Sami and EJ had been. Before he knew about Rafe, he'd assumed his sister and Dimera were a couple. Part of him still wondered if they were.

"It's good to have you here. I know it's going to help Sami get better," Rafe said, seeming very sincere. "She's going to need everyone that loves her."

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Eric said, looking over at his sister. She looked so small, so sad as she slept. Eric had to fight the urge to just grab her and hide her from the world. "I've been away too long – even before I was kidnapped. My sister means everything to me. I'm not going anywhere for a very, very long time."

Rafe smiled, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, man. I've heard so much about you from Sami. I'm glad I have the opportunity to get to know you."

Eric didn't quite know how to respond to that. He gave Rafe a thin sort of smile. He was fairly sure this guy that seemed pretty nice was gonna get his heart broken by Eric's sister. He just kept remembering the way she and EJ had touched hands, the way the other man had looked at her like she was the only woman on the face of the planet.

Speaking of his sister... Eric glanced over Rafe's shoulder. She was awake now, blinking sleepily at him.

"Eric?" she called, her voice fragile.

"Hey sis," Eric replied, going to her side, Hernandez at her other in a heartbeat.

"Sami, sweetheart? Hey," Rafe was saying, his voice thick with emotion.

Sami looked up at Rafe, giving him a sad sort of smile. Eric felt his stomach drop. Yup, he was right. He knew that look. The regretful, "I'm gonna have to hurt you, so get ready for it" look he'd seen on his sister's face before.

"How ya doin'?" Eric asked, drawing her attention back to him.

Sami looked up at him with those blue, determined eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm a bit sore, but you know me! Hurricane Sami," she even smiled a bit. Eric felt a lump go up in his throat – his sister had been raped and beaten and here she was trying to crack a joke to make him feel better. Wow. He felt like the shittiest brother ever right then.

"You look more like a tropical storm right now," he tried to joke back.

She actually smiled then, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "How's John?" she asked, her face instantly serious again.

"Doing good. The bullet did some damage to his shoulder, but nothing too serious. The one in his leg went clean through – just tore a bit of muscle. He'll limp awhile, but he'll be fine. Dad's in there giving him the third degree. He's probably going to go back to jail, Sam," Eric said quietly.

Sami nodded, the determined look back in her eyes. "We will find a way to get him out. He didn't steal that money."

"Sami?" Rafe said, drawing her attention back to him. His brow was puckered, his mouth tugged down in a thoughtful frown. "I thought you were convinced John was guilty."

Sami gave Rafe that same, sad, pitying look. Eric's stomach dropped again. Man it was gonna be ugly when the other shoe dropped on this marriage. "I've had some time to think about things," was all she said. Her attention immediately returned to Eric. It was as though Rafe didn't even exist. It was...troublesome to her twin. "How's EJ?"

Eric watched Rafe stiffen out of the corner of his eye. So the big guy wasn't totally oblivious to his sister's feelings. That would either make the break easier or a lot harder.

"He's still unconscious," Eric replied as neutrally as he could. "It'll take awhile to know for sure, but the doctors are – "

"Hopeful, yeah. Mom told me," Sami said with a sigh. She looked up at Rafe, then Eric. "Eric, could you...give us a minute?"

Eric nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm actually gonna go to the condo. Get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you okay?"

Sami grabbed his hand, smiled up at him. Her eyes were misted with tears. "Hey. I'm glad you're here."

Eric felt that lump lodge in his throat again. "I'm glad to be here, Sam."

As he walked out the door, he wondered how many pieces of Sami's life he'd have to pick up this time, and more importantly, why the thought didn't bother him.

* * *

Sami sat in the wheel chair, Nurse Abel pushing her in a steady pace towards EJ's room. Her head was bowed in thought, her hands folded in her lap. She stared at her left hand, where her wedding ring had been just an hour before.

Rafe's angry, hurt face swam before her eyes.

"_Sami, you can't mean what you're saying," Rafe had said, looking down at her with horror and complete shock. "You've been through Hell. You're not thinking straight. There is no way in Hell you –"_

"_I don't love you anymore" she replied calmly, looking up into his eyes, willing him to see the truth of it. "Rafe, what I did was wrong. I abandoned our marriage vows. I did love you, I promise you that. But honestly, I think I was looking for something in you that you could never be. I didn't love you for you, Rafe. I loved you for what you did. You saved me. You saved my family. You were and still are my hero, Rafe," she said, grabbing his hand. He was just staring at her, this pained look on his face._

"_Sami..."_

"_Rafe, it's not fair. I can't keep you when I don't love you that way anymore. I want you to be with someone that can love you for you. Not some crazy idea." She squeezed his fingers, tried to show him her heart._

"_It's EJ, isn't it?" he asked hollowly, the pain in his eyes revolving slowly, turning into a dark anger she had hoped to avoid._

_Sami sighed, releasing his hand. "It's not all EJ, Rafe. If I really loved you, I wouldn't have cheated. I would have gone to you when Johnny disappeared for comfort. Not EJ."_

_The slow anger built. She could see his shoulders shaking. "I thought...he took you. I found his cufflink in our room. I thought he was behind your disappearance."_

_Sami blinked up at him, her lips parted. "What? No, Rafe. EJ had nothing to do with what happened."_

_Rafe's shoulders trembled harder. He backed away from her, his legs hitting the chair. He fell down into it, his face a mask of rage. "So what then, Sami? Why the Hell was his cufflink in OUR bedroom?"_

_Sami sighed, lowering her eyes. Before she could speak again - "You slept with him again, didn't you?" Rafe accused, his voice a disgusted hiss._

"_No," she said calmly, looking back at him. "We talked. We kissed. Nothin – " _

"_You kissed him," Rafe repeated blandly, the anger suddenly gone from his face. He looked at her with disgust, rising to his feet again. He pulled the ring off his finger and threw it on her lap. "He can have you."_

_And with that, her husband walked out the door. Sami sighed, feeling horrible for being so relieved. She pulled the ring off her finger and picked his up. She placed both on the tray beside her bed and rang for a nurse._

She touched the indent where the ring had been. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart. She knew she wasn't ready to be with EJ; or anyone else for that matter. She had too much she hadn't even begun to deal with yet. The trauma of her days on the island hadn't even hit yet. She was living on adrenaline still – worrying about John and EJ, worrying about Thorvald just reappearing at a moments notice, all these things.

Nurse Abel brought her to the door, where Claudia was standing guard, with one Sami's father's men, and a pair of tall, mafia looking guys she was sure worked for Stephano. "Scuse me everybody," Nurse Abel said in her booming, commanding voice. Nurse Abel was a big, burly woman who looked like she'd been a pro-wrestler in her days before becoming a nurse, and her voice matched her appearance. "Ms. Brady here is wanting to visit Mr. Dimera."

The cop and Claudia moved out of the way, though the two mafia types didn't even budge. "No one but doctors and nurses unless Mr. D. says otherwise," one of the two brick walls said.

Nurse Abel shifted behind Sami. She could just imagine the annoyed look on the woman's face. "Well, seein' as I'm a Nurse, and Ms. Brady here happens to be the mother of Mr. Dimera's children, I'm sure you're boss will build a bridge and get over it. So make a path and budge over!"

Sami laughed into her hand, looking over her shoulder at the woman, who gave her a conspiratory wink.

The brick walls looked at each other and moved, grumbling all the way. Sami smiled at them, and of course at Claudia; who gave her a stiff, strained sort of smile in return. "You should go home, Claudia," Sami suggested as Nurse Abel pushed her into the room. "You must be exhausted."

"Naw, I'm great," Claudia said in a strained sort of voice.

Sami forgot about Claudia and her weird behavior the moment she was pushed in the room. There were flowers everywhere – no doubt from Stephano. All her attention was on EJ, unconscious and obviously in dire straights. Nurse Abel pushed her to his bed side and excused herself, going outside to verbally spar with Stephano's goons some more.

Sami reached over the side of the bed, her hand sliding over EJ's. Her whole body hurt, sitting in this chair, but at that moment, she forgot the pain. The whole world ceased to matter. All that mattered to her was EJ, and his recovery. "Hey, EJ," she said softly, finding herself smiling at him. "You got us home safe. I'm okay, Sydney's okay. John, Eric, and Claudia, too. You just got to wake up so we can celebrate."

She knew her words sounded hollow and a bit silly considering everything they had been through. "I can't wait for you and Eric to get to know each other. He's got that whole sarcastic wit thing, just like you. I think you could be friends. He's never been as crazy about the vendetta as the rest of my family has."

She squeezed his fingers, pulling his hand from the bed. It felt right, holding EJ's hand. For a split second, she remembered the feel of another hand, squeezing her fingers painfully. Hands on her neck, holding down her arms. She felt the bile rise up in her throat, and without knowing it, she was squeezing EJ's hand. Her eyes clenched closed and she took deep, hard breaths.

_This is EJ's hand,_ she told herself. _I'm touching EJ. Just EJ._

"Sweetheart? You...okay?"

Sami's eyes popped open, she jerked her head up, met EJ's beautiful, concerned eyes. He was frowning, looking drowsy and confused, but most of all, he looked worried about her.

"EJ?" she whispered, searching his face.

"Hi...mantha," he whispered sluggishly, squeezing her fingers. "You...okay?" he repeated.

Sami rose from her wheelchair, her legs shaking. She didn't care how her legs trembled, how her body tried to buckle. She leaned over him, grabbing his shoulders. She gave him the best hug she could from this awkward position, feeling his slow, tired hands lift to her waist. Thorvald tickled the back of her mind, the memory of his touch threatening to take this beautiful moment from her. With all her will power, all of her stubbornness, she pushed the memory back, and just breathed in the scent and feel of EJ.

"I'm better, now," she whispered into his ear.

EJ sighed against her neck, pressing a soft kiss on her pulse. "Me...too..."

Sami laughed quietly, blinking tears from her eyes.

"I love you, EJ."

She felt him smile against her throat. "I...love you...too...Samantha."

Sami smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

They were too well guarded. Alrik cursed his luck, hiding in an empty room at the hospital. He could see Samantha's room – had watched her being wheeled from there to no doubt visit Dimera. She was glorious in her defiance, her beaten face turned down with a thoughtful look. Alrik felt himself go hard, seeing this beautiful woman covered in his loving handiwork.

He watched her nurse tell off big daddy Dimera's goons, watched her disappear into his room at last. He waited and watched and knew the Gods were on his side at once. The oaf from the Salem PD that had been in charge of her room wandered off – to go take a piss or get a coffee; whatever the case, her room was left unprotected a moment. Alrik slid out of the room, hiding behind a gurney as a female doctor who was flipping through a clipboard passed him by. He glanced at Dimera's room, saw the brawny nurse giving the goons what-for. They were totally distracted – even that Australian bitch Dimera owned. Alrik made his way, sneaking and slinking and hiding, til he reached his beloved's room.

He walked in without hassle. He was assaulted with the sanitary smell of the hospital chemicals, but underneath it all, the beautiful scent of his Samantha. He went to the window and unlatched it, smiling to himself at the sheer luck he had been given. There was a slight drop off from the window, just about the roof of a generator building. Yes, the Gods were smiling on him and his love. He walked to her bed, pressing his fingers on her pillow. He lifted the soft thing to his face, smelling deeply of her.

His erection pressed the inside of his leg something awful. He freed it from his pants, secure in the knowledge the Gods were protecting him. He fisted himself, the memory of her glorious body writhing under his bringing him quickly to completion. He ejaculated on the side of her bed, the sight of his love on her sheets making him moan in pleasure. He'd leave it there for her, until he could rescue her from this place.

Alrik went to the wardrobe across from her bed. He slid inside, lifting one of her shirts as he went. He smelt her again, settled against the plank board back of the wardrobe, and waited for his beautiful love to return.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Horrors Unknown**_

"All right, Little Brother," Lexie was saying, smiling at EJ. "This is gonna sting a little." EJ nodded, glancing at Samantha before Lexie went to remove the tube.

To say it was going to sting was by far a huge understatement. It felt like someone was trying to pull his lungs through his nostrils. EJ winced, his eyes watering as the aching burn filled him. He felt a little squeeze on his fingers, the knowledge that Samantha was there – Samantha! - holding his hand made it a little easier to bare. He coughed the second the damn thing was free, grimacing at the sting.

"Yeah. Stung," he agreed, smiling up at his sister.

Lexie laughed, her eyes misted with tears. She brushed a hand over his face. "You did a stupid, brave thing!" she fussed, kissing his cheek. "I'm just so glad you all came back okay." She looked over at Sami, and to EJ's surprise, reached out and touched her cheek.

Sami smiled at Lexie, looking a bit shy and out of place.

"Well," Lexie cleared her throat, "all your vital signs look wonderful, all things considering. The bullet missed your heart, but did puncture your lungs. It's very important you rest – do not get agitated, EJ!" she warned, giving him a stern look. "I am ordering only one visitor at a time, and only family members."

EJ nodded, grabbing her hand as she went to get her things together. "Lexie," he said softly, catching her eye. "There's something I need to do. I need to speak to Roman Brady, right now."

Lexie's eyebrows shot up. "Roman? EJ, did you see who shot you?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Samantha leaned closer to him, her face bunched in concern. She looked so unbelievably beautiful to him – the bruises meant nothing, the shaved hair did not exist. The total adoration and worry on her face made his heart melt.

"No," he replied at last, tearing his eyes from Samantha to look at Lexie again. "I made a promise. I have to keep it. Before more damage is done."

Lexie clearly didn't understand, but quietly asked Nurse Abel to watch over both him and Samantha as she went off to find Roman.

"Hit the button if you need me," Nurse Abel said, giving him an encouraging smile. "I'll be outside, pestering your father's apes."

EJ couldn't help but chuckle; which of course made him grimace in discomfort. Nurse Abel was an interesting lady, he decided, watching her walk out the door.

"So I have a joke for ya, fellas," he heard her say as she closed the door. "Two Chimpanzees walk into a bar..."

Samantha was chuckling, still watching after where Nurse Abel had gone.

"Sweetheart?" EJ asked quietly, drawing her eyes to him. "I wanted to tell you something, before Roman comes."

Samantha's eyes lit with concern again. She leaned close to him, her fingers gently massaging his own. EJ closed his eyes, the words he was about to speak breaking his heart.

"I...will probably go to prison, for a time," he said softly, ignoring her surprised gasp, opening his eyes. "You need to know what I've done." He took a deep breath, look her dead in the eye, and said, "I stole the pension money. I framed John Black."

He felt her fingers stiffen, felt her whole body stiffen.

"You...what?" she asked in a strangled, disbelieving tone.

"I was trying to prove myself to my father," he said in a hollow voice. She was looking at him in horror and disbelief. "I thought if I could put away his enemy – bring him down in everyone's eyes – father might finally see my worth. God, Sweetheart, I've made such a mess of things! As soon as I've explained things to Roman, I'll have my lawyer return the funds to the pension plan. I'm going to have John's name cleared. It was all a set up. It was all me, Samantha."

He watched her face, watched the warring emotions on her expression. The sheer betrayal of it all, the agony in her eyes shamed him even more. He wished, more than ever, that he could crawl under a rock and simply die. Her eyes filled with tears, tears that spilled over one by one, streaking down her face. "Sweetheart, no, please don't cry," he begged, reaching towards her to wipe the tears away.

To his surprise, she did not jerk away. She let him wipe her eyes, caress her face.

"EJ," she gasped, the pain so evident in his name that it killed something within him. "Why would...why?"

EJ grimaced, the shame coloring his cheeks. "I'm not that man anymore. I was so...clouded by my father. I want to change it. To give John his freedom back. I'll go to jail," he said with conviction. "I'll pay for what I have done. Samantha I will never do my father's bidding again. When I come back...when I come back, I will be a better man."

She gave a hiccuping sob, dropping her chin to her chest as she cried. "It's not fair," she whispered. "It's not fair, EJ. We just...and now you've...it's not fair..."

EJ felt the tears sting his eyes. He sat up slowly, painfully, reaching with both hands to cup her cheeks. She looked at him at last, the betrayal and utter lose on her face breaking his heart. "I know," he whispered, his thumb wiping away her tears. "I know, Samantha. I am so sorry I've done this to us."

She gave a little sob, and closed her eyes, her hands reaching up to cover his. It wasn't forgiveness, but the lack of anger on her part was astounding to him. The old Samantha – the one he'd fallen in love with – would have crucified him. Would have berated and put him down. This poor, sad creature she had become could only weep, could only mourn for what should have been the beginning of their happiness.

The door opened. Lexie and Roman walked in, both looking grave. Samantha sobbed again, her grip on his hands tighter.

"I'm going to stay, to make sure you don't become overwrought," Lexie said quietly. "Sami, maybe you should go back to your room?"

Samantha shook her head, opening her eyes, looking straight into EJ's.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm staying."

Despite his shame, despite the looming thought of prison and separation from Samantha, EJ's heart soared.

Roman sat in the visitor's chair, his hand clenching his pen tightly. He was staring at the sworn statement EJ Dimera had just given him. A full confession, out lying the theft of the pension money, and the framing of John Black. He could hear his daughter's quiet sobs, looked up to see Dimera holding her hand. EJ wasn't even looking at him anymore. His eyes were glued to Samantha's face, seeming to memorize every detail of her. After all, this might be the last time he'd see her. Now that it was revealed he was behind the pension theft, EJ would be guarded at all times. It would be next to impossible for her to come visit him now. Roman sighed, running a hand over his face.

"So, you admit to stealing the money and framing John Black?"

"I do," EJ said with conviction.

"And you broke John out of jail so he could help you find Sami and Sydney, is that right?"

"Yes," EJ replied, meeting Roman's eyes at last. "I promised him I would clear his name if he helped me find Samantha and Sydney. Now, I just want to make things right. I've done some terrible, terrible things, Commissioner. I have hurt your family, and my own. My_ real _family," he clarified, looking at Lexie and again at Sami. "I want to change this. To – to fix it. The only way is to be totally honest. And not just about this mess with John." EJ took a breath. Roman felt the anticipation hit him suddenly, the knowledge EJ was about to offer up more than just a confession setting an electric tingle in the room. "I want to help you bring my Father down."

The room was dead silent. Roman blinked, the unbelievable statement from Junior Dimera ringing in his head. "You want to..."

"Bring my father down, yes," EJ said with the same conviction. Sami reached out and held his hand. Roman saw EJ's fingers tighten around hers. "I love your daughter, Commissioner. I want to marry her when I get out of jail." Roman saw the surprised look on Sami's face, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't do that while my father is at large. I cannot sit by any longer and let him ruin your family's happiness. I just can't be that man anymore."

Roman leaned back in his seat, eying EJ Dimera. He seemed to honestly mean it, seemed to honestly want to be a better man. But he had heard similar words before, had seen that honest look before. "And what happens in a month or two when you change your tune?"

"That won't happen," EJ said sternly. "I am prepared to fight my father, head on. When I do this, he will disown me. Possibly even have his "apes", as Nurse Abel called them, try to kill me. I will be a traitor – worse than the last time I turned my back on him. No, Roman," he said. Roman felt the surprise of hearing his name from the other man, but was careful not to change expression. "I will not be changing my mind, ever. Father has to go down."

"I agree," came an accented voice from the door. Roman looked up and scowled. His officer was supposed to keep everyone out, yet standing there, bright as brass, her expression haunted, was one of Stephano Dimera's own goons – the one he'd heard called Claudia. "Commissioner Brady, I'd like to help as well."

"Claudia," EJ said in warning, "if you're playing a game with us, so help me I'll –"

"No game, honest," Claudia said, holding her hands up. "Truth is, as I get older, and a bit wiser, I'd like to think, things aren't as cut and dry as they used to be." She looked troubled, clutching a bit of paper in her hand. "I'll be honest, and you can jail me if ya wish, Commissioner. I wasn't just sent along to protect Junior Mr. D. and his little girl. I was sent to make sure your twins didn't make it back to Salem in a single piece."

Roman saw EJ stiffen, saw him shift his body to shield Sami from her gaze. It was done unconsciously, a deep instinct to protect Roman's daughter from a possible danger.

Claudia held up her hands again, the paper unfolding at the corners. Roman recognized Sydney's drawing style – his whole apartment was littered with drawings she had made him. Claudia swallowed hard. "I haven't got a family," she began. "But your Little Bit, she's something. I'd like to think I could have a daughter someday – one as bright as your Sydney. And I admire Sami's brass," Claudia said with a wry smile, looking around EJ to meet her eyes. "I don't wanna be a goon anymore. I wanna be a person – a real one, with a real job, a real life. I don't wanna kill anybody anymore. Not for Mr. D. He's been good to me, but I can't do this a minute longer. I'll help you take him down."

Roman's head was swimming. This was all too good to be true. Claudia looked over her shoulder and swore. Roman rose, looking around the door just in time to see the two apes disappear into a crowd.

"Well," Claudia said in a hollow voice, "I'm dead either way I go. Might as well turn meself in for...something. I'll help ya, if you'll have me."

Roman sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I'll get on the horn with the prosecutor. For now, I'm calling more guards in. This is turning into a circus."

Nurse Abel, flanked by three police officers, brought Sami back to her room. The older woman tucked her into bed, pausing as she tucked in the covers. She was staring at something on the side of the bed. "You spill vanilla pudding here, sweetheart?" she asked Sami, pointing at an odd, yellowing stain.

Sami looked at it, a sudden sense of unease overcoming her. "N-No," she said, unsure why the sight of the stain was so unsettling.

"Well, I'll clean it up, whatever it is," Nurse Abel said, grumbling a bit as she went to the hallway. "I'll be back with some fresh sheets and covers for you, darlin'."

Sami smiled, watching her go. She turned back and stared at the stain, the odd familiarity of it making her chest ache. She reached out with trembling fingers, swiping a tip over it. She brought it to her nose, the familiar scent of arousal making her gag. Her eyes widened and she looked up, watching the door to the wardrobe slowly open.

Standing there, his face a twisted moue of horror, his eye back in the socket at an odd, blind angle, his busted cheek covered in dried blood, was Alrik Throvald, his arms reaching out to her.

Sami wanted to scream. Really she did. It was just that there was an invisible force, sitting on her chest. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. The world was dimming around her, and she knew she was about to faint.

"Sami? Squirt? Up for a visit from a recently freed man?"

Sami turned slowly, seeing John being pushed in by a pretty young nurse. He looked at Sami, no doubt saw the sheer horror on her face, and looked to the wardrobe. The playful, happy smile fell from his face, his expression clouding with fury. He rose from his chair, his injured leg not giving him any problems. Sami watched as the man who had raised her charge without hesitation, his hospital blanket falling at his feet. The cops came in after hearing his enraged yell, watching just in time as the John slammed his good shoulder into Thorvald. He hit home with all his might, pushing Thorvald away from Sami, towards the window. It gave the moment he touched it, the double panes of glass parting with ease. Sami stifled a yell when John was grabbed by a cop, balancing on the edge of the sill, narrowly avoiding going out the window after Thorvald.

It was like time slowed. She saw the frightened look on Thorvald's ruined face, saw his arms flail. His feet tipped higher and higher, and suddenly all she could see was the sole of his shoes. She blinked, and he was gone. Time resumed it's normal pace, one of the cops pulling John towards his chair. The older man waved the cop away, hobbling frantically to Sami's side. He leaned down close to her face, reaching out with both hands to cup her face, grimacing at the pain it shot through his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sami baby? Did he hurt you?" he asked breathlessly, brushing his hands over the crest of her short hair, looking her over with a desperate concern.

Sami sobbed, grabbing John's hands as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she repeated hysterically, the image of Thorvald's body tipping out her window playing in a never ending loop in her head. She could hear the cops yelling for a doctor, saw a couple of them run out of the room, no doubt to check and see if the man was truly dead.

Sami cried and cried and John held her.


	15. Chapter 15

After Alrik Thorvald's foiled attempt on Sami's life, it was almost impossible to get in to see her. Roman had rung Lucas, letting him know Sami was safe and sound, back in Salem. He had told him all about the escape from the island, about Thorvald coming after her at the hospital. Lucas and Will had been forced to wait for Roman to come let them in the room, a uniformed police officer followed him and Will in, making sure it was "Okay with Ms. Brady" before he left.

Sami was understandably surprised to see him. His heart had lodged in his throat, looking at her shaved head and bruised body. It made him sick, made him freeze in place. The horror of it all crashed around him. Roman had warned him, had told him she looked bad, but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this. Thoughts of what she'd gone through – what she had survived, assaulted his mind. He imagined her fighting, imagined the faceless monster that was Thorvald raping and beating her.

He was afraid. Afraid the Sami he knew and loved had been killed on that island. How could anyone – even someone as strong as Samantha Gene Brady – come out of this intact?

"Lucas!" she had greeted, somehow managing to smile at the sight of him. "What on earth are you doing back from Hong Kong?"

It was...surreal. That's about the closest word he could come up with. He opened and closed his mouth, feeling the tears prickle his eyes. Sami was alive – in horrible shape – but alive.

Will sobbed beside him. He saw Will move out of the corner of his eye, saw his son stumble to Sami's side. Her expression went from shocked pleasure at seeing Lucas to a mother's love in a heartbeat.

"Hey there's my boy," she said, her voice thick as she reached both hands to him. Will hesitated, then took her fingers in his. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm home now. I'm okay. So is Sydney!"

Lucas watched his son and Sami and reunite, feeling like an outsider once again. He couldn't help but smile a bit, watching Will pull her hands to his face and pepper her fingers with kisses.

"I'm so sorry Mom!" Will was saying over and over, sobbing as he kissed her.

Sami was making soothing noises, pulling him into a hug. Lucas saw her face tighten, saw the moment of fear, but like the amazing woman she was, Sami closed her eyes and fought the sensation off.

"Hey," she said again after a moment, meeting his eyes. "C'mere, Lucas. Tell me how you've been."

Lucas let out a happy gasp, the sudden knowledge that Sami was still Sami, despite it all, taking a burden off his heart he'd never known he carried.

_**Heart of Everything**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Aftermath of a Nightmare**_

"What do you mean Thorvald was in her room?" EJ asked, sitting up so quickly from his reclined position, he saw stars. Roman grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back into the bed.

"He snuck in while Sami was visiting you," Roman said, giving him a warning look. "Stay still, you'll reopen your wounds."

"I don't care about my wounds!" EJ snapped, struggling against Roman's hands. "Take me to Samantha, right now! I want us in the same room, at all times!"

"EJ, Thorvald is dead," Roman tried to placate him. "John came by to check on Sami, caught Thorvald in the room, and pushed him out a window. He's no longer a threat to Sami, or you. We found a gun on his body, and my money is on ballistics matching the bullets to the ones pulled out of you and John."

"I don't care if Thorvald shot me. All I care about is the threat to Samantha," EJ said sternly. "If Thorvald could get in there, one of my father's assassins could! My father knows I've turned against him by now. He will come after the people I love – Samantha and the children! I want to be in the same room with all of them at all times! I want a room with Samantha, Johnny, Alli, Sydney, and William as well! You'd best find a safe place for Nicole, too." He added, feeling suddenly tired, sinking back into his bed. "Please Roman. I know I'll be incarcerated as soon as I am well enough to move. Just please...please let me protect my family until then?"

Roman was looking oddly at him. "You included Will and Alli in your family."

EJ gave the man a look then, the utter insanity of the statement dumbfounding him. "What? Of course I did. They're Samantha's children. I love them."

Roman went very quiet, very still, and simply searched EJ's face a moment. He grabbed his cell phone, and began to make a rapid series of calls.

"We'll find you the biggest room here in the hospital. Surely there's somewhere we can stick all of you. Claudia is already in protective custody, and we're sending Eric along as well. He's apparently a target, if Claudia is to be believed," Roman groused, giving EJ another odd look. "You...really do love my daughter, don't you EJ?"

EJ looked up at him, the exhaustion almost too much to bare. "With all my heart and soul, Roman. I would die for your daughter. I would kill for her."

Roman gave him a dubious look, but EJ could tell his heart just wasn't in it.

"You need to put more men on John Black as well. Perhaps it would be best if he could be in with us." EJ nodded, feeling drowsy from all the medicine. "Yes, that would be best. Bring Uncle along, and Marlena. I need to thank him for saving Samantha. I want my whole family safe, do you hear me, Roman?"

Roman was quiet a moment. EJ's eyes drooped, the pain killers making it ever so hard to stay awake.

"I hear ya, EJ. Loud and clear."

Nicole sat down on the bed at the Salem Inn, staring at the door sightlessly. She had never thought she would end up this way – alone again, betrayed by that stupid idiot, EJ Dimera. Oh she had no proof he was cheating on her; but her gut sure was yellin' at her. It was about time she listened to it. Somehow, she was pretty sure EJ wouldn't miss her. She was tired of being second best. It was time for Nicole Dim- _Nicole Walker!_ - to figure herself out without a stupid man to mold her into whatever putty shape he wanted.

Nicole sighed and stretched, a sudden pain in her stomach making her double over. It wasn't time for her monthly was it?

In fact...when was her last monthly? Nicole blinked and shrugged it off. Ever since she'd been shot, her periods had been irregular, sometimes skipping for months at a time. She must just have indigestion. Yup, had to be that pizza she had for supper.

Nicole rubbed her aching side and rose, intent on getting a glass of water. She heard a knock at her door and hobbled over to it. She looked through the peephole, her eyebrows shooting up into her hair.

"No, freaking way," she mumbled to herself, opening the door.

Standing there, as gorgeous as ever, was Eric Brady and a trio of heavily armed police officers.

"Hiya, Nicki," he said, giving her a tense smile.

"Eric? You're...tanned," she commented, unable to really think of anything else to say.

"Comes from being stuck on a tropical island for three years plus," he said casually. "So, Nicki, I see you haven't unpacked. Great. Let's scoot."

She blinked, leaning away from him. "Eric, what are you – ah!" The pain erupted in her side again, making her double over.

"Nicole?" Eric asked, reaching down to help her stand upright again. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno," she confessed, giving him a frightened look. "My stomach is killing m – ah!"

"Right," Eric said, sweeping her up into his arms. "Okay boys, we gotta hit up the hospital."

"Sure thing, Mr. Brady," one of the meat head cops said, going in to grab her bags.

"Wait a minute, what?" Nicole gasped between stabbing pains.

Eric gave her a tense look. "I dunno what's going on, but you'd best be checked out. Stephano may be after you by now – "

"What?" she repeated, her voice raising as he carried her out the door.

"Long story. I'll tell you in the car."

"You'd better tell me everything, buster!"

Eric chuckled, actually holding her a little closer. She could feel the muscles below his shirt – he'd always been a fit guy, but wow! "That's the Nicki I know and adore."

Sami woke to the feeling of being moved. She opened her eyes, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. It was moving above her, the bright lights slowly blearing past. Will was walking beside her; he smiled when he saw her awake. He pressed a finger to his lips to signal her silence. She looked to the other side, where Lucas was walking. He smiled down at her, his expression reassuring. He reached into the bed and squeezed her hand, and for the first time in years, Sami felt like she had her best friend back.

She was pushed into the largest hospital room she'd ever seen. She realized from all the equipment hook ups this was once a multi-bed unit. John was there, laying comfortably in his bed; he gave her a soft smile and little wave, which she drowsily returned. There were several cots lined up – all of her children were there, playing happily.

Her breath caught, her eyes catching on the bed she was being wheeled next to. His head was lulled to the side, his mouth open just a little, his brow puckered in his sleep. To Sami, the sight of EJ there, waiting for her, was possibly the most beautiful thing on earth. She reached for him the moment the nurse adjusted her bed beside him, tugging his hand just enough so she could hold it. She didn't care that her mom was there, didn't care about her Dad. She was sure Lucas and Will were giving her looks of disapproval, but for the first time in her life, she truly did not care.

His eyes blinked open, and he licked his lips. He looked like an angel to her, caught up in the harsh, artificial light.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sami said with a smile.

EJ blinked again, immediately turning to look at her. His face split into a sleepy, perfect smile. "Hey, my beautiful girl," he replied.

Sami's smile split wider, the whole world just sort of fading to background noise. She squeezed his hand, the prying eyes of her family and loved ones just not mattering.

Then Lucas cleared his throat. The world came tumbling in on them again. She saw the shoot of pain and fear in EJ's eyes, and hoped the look of assurance in hers would show him just what she felt.

"Hey, Lucas," she said, squeezing EJ's hand again. She smiled at her oldest friend, meeting his eyes fearlessly. There was a question there – and for the first time in a long time; no condemnation. She grinned at her friend, her heart soaring when he pulled his famous half-smile for her.

"Hey, Sami. You konked out on Will and I earlier," he said with a purposefully light tone.

Sami laughed quietly and nodded. "Pain medicine and I do not mix." She smiled and looked at EJ. The expression on his face stole her breath – total adoration and wonderment. He was staring at her as though he'd never seen her before, as though he was looking at a miracle brought to life; a piece of artwork unlike any he had ever seen. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. "Hey," she said to him, the world fading again. "I love you, EJ."

His lips trembled, the tears slipping slowly down his cheeks. "I love you, Samantha."

She looked at her loved ones – John and her Mom, the kids, her Dad, Lucas, her Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope. She met all their eyes – some filled with understanding, others with concern and disapproval. She held her chin up high, and hoped to God one day they would understand.

But if they didn't, it was their lose. She had all the family she needed.

Eric sat beside Nicole in the little hospital room. He'd just gotten away from this place, yet here he was again, in the ER, surrounded by cops and nurses. "Deja vu," he muttered under his breath, smiling brightly when Nicole gave him an odd look.

"Okay," a male voice he didn't recognize said, the curtain parting as a handsome doctor in green scrubs and a white overcoat came walking in, reading over a chart. "So you're experiencing abdominal cramps and...oh. Nicole, hi."

Eric saw the way Nicole sat up straighter, her eyes a bit wide. "Daniel. Didn't think you'd be my doctor."

Doctor Daniel was smiling, a bemused expression on his face. "Well, I'm on ER rotation tonight. Whose your friend?" he asked, smiling in a puzzled way at Eric.

"Oh, yeah. Eric Brady, meet Dr. Daniel Jonas. A friend of mine," Nicole said proudly, motioning between them before doubling over with a pained grunt.

"We'll get to know each other better in a moment," Daniel said with an apologetic smile to Eric. He sat down on a stool beside Nicole's bed, pressing his fingers into her side. She cried out again, and he sighed. "I have your test results right here. Nicole," Daniel gave her a very serious look here, "you're pregnant."

Eric sat, stunned, beside an equally stunned Nicole. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" Eric asked, staring at her in surprise.

"I can't! I shouldn't," Nicole stuttered, shaking her head. "Run it again. I need you to run that test again!"

"Okay, okay," Dr. Daniel said, holding his hands up. "We'll run it again, but my money's on positive again."

"Oh God this can't be happening," Nicole breathed, her hand covering her mouth. "I can't...I can't do this. This can't be. Not now, God not now!"

Eric found himself holding Nicole, rubbing his hand down her back. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, its not okay!" Nicole gasped, sobbing into his shoulder. "EJ will take my baby from me!"

Eric stiffened, pulling back from her. "EJ is the baby's father?"

Nicole looked at him like he was a complete idiot then. "Yeah, he's my husband." Her face darkened then. "Soon to be ex-husband!"

Dr. Daniel looked just as confused as Eric felt. The two men looked at each in mutual understanding – an understanding that they would never totally understand Nicole Walker.

Nicole was scowling looking between them. "Run it again," she told Dr. Daniel.

Eric didn't quite know what was up, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

Stephano sat before the fireplace in his mansion, staring at the flames. In his hand was a bourbon – the fourth in the last half hour. He downed the liquid, enjoying the burn. He wasn't usually a man to drink his sorrows away, but as it were, he had no other recourse.

Katherine was upstairs, sleeping the night away. He would not wake her – not for this. The report from Carson's men sat upon his lap, the traitorous words of his best agent and own son glaring mockingly up at him.

"I am betrayed," he said to the flames, images of Claudia's look of adoration, of EJ's loyal smiles, tormented him. "Samantha Brady," he hissed her name, using it as the curse it had become.

It was all her fault. She had turned the foolish head of his son – made him love her, cherish her. She had turned the heart of his best assassin! How she had reached Claudia – Claudia! – of all people was beyond him.

Stephano was now truly alone. Yes, he had his beloved Katherine. His children though...his children. He closed his eyes, the litany of sins cast upon him by his own blood boiled him. His beautiful Alexandra – yes they had become close at last, yet he knew he could not trust her. She was too faithful to that fool, Abraham. Chad, who refused the Dimera name. Kristen – God only knew where his adopted daughter was! Elvis...the burn of Elvis' betrayal burned worst of all. Elvis, who was meant to be his heir! Elvis, who he had raised in his own image!

Stephano stood, pacing the floor before his fireplace. He knew that by now, Elvis would have ushered Samantha and her brood somewhere safe. He would kill them all, Stephano decided, pouring himself another drink. He would take his grandchildren; raise them to be the Dimera's he envisioned. He would have his perfect generation.

All he had to do was sort out the current...mistakes.

For the first time that night, Stephano smiled.


End file.
